Nothing to Lose
by Writing Warriors
Summary: This story, as a few are in the world of Harry Potter fanfiction, stems from one of those many ideas of Rorschachs Blot, entitled "Nothing to Lose." One of the areas this story will explore is the possible impact on Harry Potter and friends of the isolation that our dear old friend, Albus Dumbledore, always fed to him: this isolation will make up its own reality.
1. Chapter 1: The Committee

**A/N: This story, as a few in the world of Harry Potter fanfiction, stems from one of those many ideas of Rorschachs Blot, entitled "Nothing to Lose." One of the areas this story will explore is the possible impact on Harry Potter of the isolation that our dear old friend, Albus Dumbledore, always fed to it, it will make up its own reality.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Committee

The sound of the hammer pounding down on the counter in front of DMLE Director Amelia Bones cut through the sound of conversation in the crowded hall. The Wizengamot chambers were full to overflowing as the committee hearings into the summer and fall fiasco of Harry Potter's ongoing treatment and actions were scheduled to begin.

"Let it be known that this special committee of the 586th session of the Wizengamot of Magical Britain is now in session. Under the special rules agreed to by this body last night, I will act as the presiding chair," she began.

Seated as witnesses were the bowed heads and sad faces of several of the members of the order of the Phoenix including Albus Dumbledore himself, Harry Potter's friends from Hogwarts and two surprising figures, Cyrus and Isabella Greengrass, figures normally associated with the pureblood agenda and not affiliated with Potter or Dumbledore in any way. Of course, Bones knew the reason they were there, as well as the fact that Harry Potter could no longer really be said to be on Dumbledore's side, let alone anyone else.

Her heart went out to the young man whose background she had begun to explore in the past few weeks following what was now being called the September Culling. There were several figures absent from the hall this morning: Harry Potter was an effective, if unorthodox, pest remover. Only in the inner fastnesses of her own mind would Amelia call those people who had escaped the death eater trials "pests"; she usually reserved stronger language for them. They were guilty, despite their pleas of being under the imperius curse, but she had no proof; at least not until the culling visits. Mr. Potter was very thorough in his methods, if a bit "final"; the evidence left behind with the bodies would have been more than enough to convict every last death eater killed.

Looking at the bent head and sad face of Albus Dumbledore, she realized she did not feel any pity for him. If what she had learned was true, this was a mess of his own making. She had always been frustrated with the old wizard's withholding of information and his pleas to forgive and allow others the benefit of doubt. But now, in the Potter boy's case, he had probably withheld too much and allowed the Boy-Who-Lived to draw the wrong conclusions as to what was going on.

Still, she thought she would not begin with Dumbledore. Allow Potter's friends to explain what they had been told by the Headmaster; explore their justifications: then let the old goat try to talk his way out of that.

"This commission calls Remus Lupin of Nottingham, England, to the chair," she intoned. As the shabbily dressed man rose and came forward, taking halting steps, Amelia was glad she had insisted that all the witnesses being called today be sequestered from one another. This was to ensure that everyone gave testimony not doctored or coached from the master manipulator.

"State your name and please swear on your magic that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth...," she intoned as the young man took the chair in the center of the room.

"Remus Lupin, " he said in a tired voice. The full moon had only been two days before. "I swear on my magic that I will..."

* * *

Interlude One

Harry was beginning to get worried, every letter he'd sent out to his friends had been returned unopened. When he'd tried asking Hedwig what was going on she's just replied with a mournful bark.

"Neville," Harry said suddenly. "Do you think you could get something to him, girl?"

"Preck," Hedwig agreed.

Harry jotted down a quick request for information and attached it to the owl's leg. "Wait a few minutes for a reply, please."

Hedwig affectionately nipped Harry's outstretched finger for a few moments before hopping off her perch and flying out the window to accomplish her task.

Harry watched until his friend had faded from sight before going down to take care of his chores. He was in the middle of his yard work when the sound of someone stepping on a twig caught his attention.

"Who's there?" Harry demanded. There was no reply to his query. "Who's there or I'll start hexing?" Harry said louder, his fingers closed around the grip of his wand.

"It's me," Remus said as he pulled the hood off his invisibility cloak.

"Remus," Harry sighed in relief, "you scared me."

"Sorry about that, Harry," Remus said with a forced smile.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked intently. "Are you here to take me away from the Dursleys?"

"I'm here to keep an eye on you," Remus replied. "Can't take any chances, what with 'you-know-who' being back."

"I guess," Harry said slowly. "What can you tell me about the war? What's happening?"

"I shouldn't even be talking to you, Harry," Remus looked uncomfortable at the admission. "Just ...just stay in your room for a couple more weeks and then we'll see what we can do, 'eh?"

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry persisted. "Do you know why they haven't been sending me any letters this year?"

"I really can't talk about that," Remus said slowly, "Just wait a couple of weeks, Harry."

"I understand," Harry said in a subdued voice. And he did, there was only one reason that his friends wouldn't write to him over the summer. He'd hoped that it wasn't true but Remus' response was confirmation enough for the boy. "I'll just...I'll just go back to my room then," Harry suggested. He turned his back and began walking back to the house.

Remus wanted to call out to the boy, wanted to tell him that everything would be alright and that he'd only have to wait a couple more weeks before he'd be with his friends again but he did not. In the end, Dumbledore's orders were more important than the duty he had to his dead friend's son.

* * *

Lupin's Testimony

"Can you describe what you were doing at Mr. Potter's residence the last day you saw him?" Bones began. She could see Dumbledore flinch at the question. She knew he did not want it out in the public sphere that the Order of the Phoenix was 'guarding' Harry Potter.

Lupin looked at Dumbledore for a moment, but at a gesture from Bones, turned back to the Wizengamot panel.

"I was there on guard duty," Lupin admitted slowly.

"Guard duty against what?" Bones persisted.

"Guard duty against possible Death Eater attacks."

"Was that all? Remember, you are under a magical oath. We can supply veritaserum if we need to."

"No...also against owls and people trying to get in contact with Harry."

"Why would you need to guard him against that?" Bones sounded incredulous.

"Albus said that Harry needed a quiet place to grieve the events of the past year and to gain some perspective on things. People contacting him or owls with messages would distract him and hinder the healing process."

"Based on what I have heard happened during the past year, the last thing that Mr. Potter would need would be to be alone," Bones snapped. "If one of my aurors had experienced a fraction of what that young man had experienced, he or she would be off for some serious down time and some counseling."

"Albus told us that time away from the wizarding world would help Harry to heal by not having him constantly hearing about the events, the speculation, and the continual bad news about the war," came Lupin's reply. It was obvious that he was reluctant to say anything about Dumbledore's instructions.

"What about his friends?" came the next question from Augusta Longbottom. She had wrangled a place on the tribunal and was determined to get to the truth of things regardless of which anthills she would turn over.

"Albus advised us that the no contact rule with the wizarding world would include his friends as Harry needed time away.

"So no contact, no letters, whether by owl or muggle post," Bones interjected. "No care or question on what Mr. Potter really felt or needed."

Lupin puffed out his chest in indignation. "Albus told us that he was making the best decisions possible for Harry, that he cared for Harry as a son or grandson. He is Harry's magical guardian after all."

"We'll get back to that," Bones said. "To continue, what was the nature of your last conversation with Harry?"

"He wanted to know if I was there to take him away from his Muggle relatives and what news was out there from the war and from his friends," he replied.

"Why could you not answer him, even just to give him some idea of what was going on and what the future plans were to be?" Augusta asked.

"Albus had made it very clear to those of us helping out at Harry's home that we were to say nothing to him. I wanted to say something, but I believed that Albus had Harry's best interests at heart."

"How did he take your answers?" Bones asked.

"He nodded his head, and returned to the house."

"Did he seem accepting of your answers?

Lupin's face reflected several emotions as he took a few seconds to consider his answer. Then, in a low voice, he said. "No, I would have to say not."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid that I did not hear your answer," Bones said. "Could you repeat that please?"

"No, I would have to say not."

"How did you think he took your answer?"

"Badly, I'm afraid. But...it would only have been two more weeks," he said quickly. "He was safe where he was and in two more weeks, he would have been with his friends."

"Did you specifically tell him that he would be with his friends?"

Lupin hung his head at the question. "No, I said nothing about his friends," he said softly.

"No further questions." Bones said. "We now call Auror Nymphadora Tonks to the chair.

* * *

Interlude 2

Harry returned to his room and waited until late that night for Hedwig to return. It wasn't until the sun began to turn the sky red that he sadly concluded that he's sent his owl to her death, one more friend gone.

He really didn't have much to live for, Harry thought to himself as he stared at the wall dully, not anymore anyway. In the beginning, Hogwarts had been wonderful because of the promise it offered to learn magic and to have a relatively Dursley free year. After the first year though, after the first year it was the friendships he'd made that had caused his eagerness to go back. Friendships that had come to an end, friends that had died because of their relationship to him. What other reason did Voldemort have to target them so soon?

Harry let out a deep breath. Voldemort had deprived him of his main reason to keep on going. Harry thought it only fair to reply in kind, to destroy everything that Voldemort had spent so many years building up, to send a hundred Death Eaters to tell his friends that they hadn't been forgotten, to have his revenge.

He had his purpose, now all he had to do was figure out what he needed to make it happen. Harry spent another twenty minutes staring blankly at the wall before he had a sudden burst of inspiration. He knew what he needed, he knew how to make it happen.

Apparition can't be too hard if mediocre wizards like Dung could do it, Harry thought to himself, and it wasn't like he hadn't already done it once before. Harry's eyes unfocused as he concentrated on his destination. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then with a large pop, Harry disappeared.

Tonks looked up in alarm as her trained ears caught something that sounded like magical transport. A quick check of the wards confirmed that her ears had to have been playing tricks on her and she soon settled down to wait out the rest of her shift.

* * *

**A/N: Obviously we leave our story on a bit of a cliffhanger, but hopefully you can guess who the next witness will be before the Wizangamot. As always, reviews, are greatly appreciated :) They're what inspire us. Also, if you ever find any factual or gramatical errors, please tell us so we correct them ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Potion Thief

**A/N: Well, it's good to see that some people seem to like this story :) So without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Potion Thief...

"Please state your name, position, and swear on your magic that you will tell the truth," Augusta Longbottom asked the pink haired auror. She had taken over the questioning of Tonks as Amelia did not want to compromise her own investigation of the young auror.

Tonks could be seen swallowing nervously and her hair briefly changed several colors before returning to its pink. "Nymphadora Tonks, Auror Junior Grade," she began. "I swear on my magic to tell the whole truth, so mote it be."

After the perfunctory flash of her wand, Tonks shifted her position. She was not comfortable, Augusta thought. Perhaps it was hearing her name or perhaps it was something more.

"Please tell this court and committee what you were doing outside of Mr. Potter's home on July 15th," she asked.

Tonks looked nervously around and tried to catch the eyes first of Kingsley Shacklebolt and then Dumbledore, but both men looked away from her. Interesting, Augusta thought. Probably looking for some indication as to how much to say, she decided.

"I was on guard duty ensuring that Harry was safe," Tonks said.

"Guard duty? Was this a DMLE or Ministry mandated task?"

"Not officially," Tonks' hair was now changing colors again.

"Define not officially. It was either yes or no."

"It wasn't," Tonks finally admitted. "It was as a favor to some friends of Harry's"

"Who were these friends?"

"Dumbledore and some of his old friends. We were just concerned that He Who Must Not Be Named would be targeting Harry."

Augusta looked at Tonks for several seconds, clearly aware that she was not telling everything. However, as Amelia had already told her, the actual roster of these friends, the "Order of the Phoenix", was the subject of her own investigation.

"What were the instructions these 'friends' gave you?"

"To keep Harry safe, make sure the Muggles he was staying with did not mistreat him, and give him room to grieve the loss of his godfather."

"Was he allowed to contact his friends or to hear from them?"

Tonks now visibly looked pale. "No, Dumbledore told us that Harry needed time alone to come to terms with the loss and to recover from the trauma of his visit to the Department of Mysteries."

Augusta looked thoughtful for a moment, staring off into space, then turned her gaze directly back to Tonks. "Auror Tonks, what are the normal procedures for a member of the Auror squad who has suffered a deep and traumatic family loss?"

"If someone suffers a loss, they are given time off, encouraged and perhaps even ordered to check with a mind healer at St Mungo's and encouraged to share with family and friends," Tonks said, a hint of a question in her tone.

"Why is this suggested and even mandated?"

"To ensure that no one is alone…" Tonks' hesitated as the implication of what she was saying hit home.  
"Something that no one, not yourself, not Remus, not even Dumbledore appeared to have considered in the case of Mr. Potter. Why is that?"

"Dumbledore said that his family would help him and that he knew what was best for Harry," Tonks replied.

"Dumbledore said his family would help him….and yet you were there among other things to ensure that his family would not mistreat him? Do I sense a contradiction here?"

Tonks' face had paled and for the first time Augusta could see her hair had become black and shoulder length. Her face also reminded Augusta of her mother Andromeda. Perhaps this was her true face.

"I'm not sure, Madame Longbottom," Tonks finally said in a quiet tone.

"Let's get back to our questioning here, shall we not? What about mail or mail owls?"

"Dumbledore said that Death Eaters could trace mail owls back to Harry's location and use that as a means to attack him."

"So not even any mail or any other contact from his friends. What about you and your fellow 'guards'?"

"I don't understand."

"Were you and your fellow guards allowed to contact or speak to Mr. Potter at all?"

Tonks shook her head. " We were told to leave him alone and allow him space."

"So a person who has suffered a traumatic death of a close family member is denied contact with his friends and in fact with anyone from the wizarding world; is put back into the arms of a family that you and your friends were concerned could mistreat him; told to grieve and overcome this all alone?"

Tonks had no reply and after several seconds of silence, Augusta decided to shift the line of questioning.

"Back to the evening of the 15th. Did you notice anything unusual about that evening and your shift?"

"Well, I thought I had heard what sounded like a sound that apparition makes," she replied. "But after I scanned the wards and the area, I could come up with no sign of any magical visitors, so I went back to waiting out back of Harry's residence."

"And there was no indication that Mr. Potter had left the residence and that indeed there was now no magical person anywhere in his relatives' home?"

"No, Madame Longbottom. I didn't realize Harry was missing until Moody took a shift two days later. Harry always kept to himself and didn't even come out to work in his aunt's garden."

"So, as far as you were concerned, everything was going the way Dumbledore wanted and Harry was 'safe' and grieving for his lost godfather."

Tonks nodded her head.

"That is all for now," Augusta said. "Please be advised Auror Tonks that you remain under a separate investigation of the DMLE for the events of this past summer."

Tonks rose and almost ran from the room as Augusta passed the gavel back to Amelia.

"This committee now calls upon Madame Pomfrey of Hogwarts," Amelia's voice rang out.

* * *

_Interlude 3: Hogwarts_

Harry waited in one of the passages under the school watching his father's map for hours until Filch was the only person in the castle.

Seizing his chance, Harry rushed through the castle and into the Hospital wing. He desperately hoped that Madame Pomfrey would forgive him for plundering her potions stores. Harry glanced down at his watch, didn't look like he had enough time to visit the dungeon before he had to leave, unless.

"Dobby," Harry called out.

"What is great Harry Potter sir doing in the castle in summer?" Dobby asked.

"Never mind that," Harry said quickly. "Could you do me a big favor, Dobby?"

"Dobby will do anything, Harry Potter sir?"

"Pack up any complete Potions that Snape has and bring them to me," Harry ordered.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir." Dobby popped out and returned a few minutes later with a large box. "Dobby also took Professor Snarky's book on potions uses."

"Great job, Dobby."

Tears welled in the elf's eyes. "Harry Potter sir is praising Dobby?"

"You deserve it," Harry said honestly. "Goodbye, Dobby."

"Goodbye, Harry Potter sir." The elf looked up mournfully, having caught the tone of finality in Harry's words. "Dobby won't be seeing Harry Potter sir again?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Could you tell Pomfrey that I raided her stores?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir."

Without a backward glance, Harry walked out of the Hospital wing and towards the nearest passage. Dobby watched the door Harry walked through until the school Healer returned, afraid that he'd seen the greatest wizard of the age for the last time.

"Dobby has a message for Prefessy Healer," Dobby said loudly.

"What is it?" Poppy asked.

"Prefessy Healer's potions are raided," Dobby announced before disappearing with a pop.

Alarmed, Poppy rushed to check her potions cabinet and was relieved to see that she still had fifty percent of her stock on hand. Grateful that whoever it was had left her enough of a reserve to deal with emergencies, Poppy pulled out her potion set and prepared to replenish her stock. Granted, she could just ask Severus to do it for her. Point of fact, it was part of the man's job description. Problem was, despite Dumbledore's assurances she could never bring herself to trust the man. Once a Death Eater, ever a Death Eater. She owed it to her patients to ensure that none of their potions had been tampered with.

* * *

Witness Pomfrey

"Please state your name and position and then swear on your magic that you will tell the whole truth to this committee," Amelia began.

"I am Nurse Healer Poppy Pomfrey and I have been the Nurse at Hogwarts for the past twenty five years. As for swearing a magical oath, my oath as a Nurse means that I swear to tell the truth at all times," Pomfrey managed to radiate a feeling of being insulted at having her professionalism questioned.

"Nurse Pomfrey, I believe that you have demonstrated over the years in your care of all the students under your care that you take your oaths seriously. So, we will begin our questions with your call to the DMLE office on the 16th of July. Do you recall what you called the DMLE for?" Amelia began.

"I called your office to let you know that half of my potions supply was missing."

Pomfrey's delivery was crisp and clear, evidence of her professional manner and accurate recall of events. Having dealt with her in regards to the occasional injury or sickness for her niece Susan, Amelia felt comfortable with her manner.

"How did you find out about this disappearance?"

"One of the house elves, I don't recall who, told me and then disappeared before I could question him further."

"So what was the first thing that you did?"

Pomfrey drew herself up: her mediwitch persona was front and centre still. "Went down and checked of course," she said. "I can't start a school year down on potions as one never knows what ailment one will have to treat when one has a castle full of students throwing magic about and playing quidditch."

"What did you find?"

"I found exactly half of everything I had was gone: potions, salves, ingredients. Half was gone."

"What was your reaction to this disappearance of half your potions? Concern, fright, anger?"

Pomfrey's face blanked for a moment, and then turned to a confused expression. "I didn't feel angry. I knew I had to let someone know and as Albus was at some ICW meeting, I called your office. But I was just relieved that I had enough time to do up some more potions before the start of school. I really don't trust Snape with my potions."

There was an audible gasp from several in the packed courtroom including one large hiss coming from Hogwart's Potions Master Severus Snape. But Amelia was more concerned about the confused look on her friend's face. This was not the professional Pomfrey of a few moments before. Something was not right here.

"So the idea that half of your potions had disappeared didn't worry you?"

The look on Pomfrey's face was growing more confused, almost as if she was fighting something. A sudden suspicion crossed Amelia's mind and she resolved to end this line of questioning quickly and get Pomfrey some help.

"No, it didn't. Should it have?"

Steering the questioning towards a conclusion, Amelia asked, "So then you called us and let us know?"

"Yes," Pomfrey's face looked relieved as if the conflict was over.

"Is there anything you wish to add to your testimony?"

"No, I believe that summarizes everything."

"I wish to ask for a brief recess and ask that Healer Pomfrey remain for a few moments," Amelia said, banging her gavel. "And then we will ask Severus Snape to the chair."

Rising from the bench, Amelia signaled for Augusta to follow her outside.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think of it? Reviews are appreciated, flames are used to bake tea buscuits.**


	3. Chapter 3: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys :) Don't forget, we love hearing your thoughts on the story :) And if you see any gramatical, factual, or spelling errors, please tell us ASAP so we can fix them :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Three: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

"Amelia?" Augusta opened the conversation. "What was all that about?"

"Gus, you've known Poppy for as long as I have. Did you notice anything off with her testimony – especially near the end?" Amelia crossed her fingers, hoping that her long time friend would catch what she had.

"Well…." Augusta stopped for several seconds, and then her eyes lit up. "She changed her tone and her manner when you asked her about whether she would have been concerned about the loss of her potions. She looked confused."

"She looked like she was trying to remember something, like she was fighting something," Amelia replied.

Augusta nodded her head now. "Like an obliviation or an imperious or something that would block her normal reactions? Is that what you are thinking?

"Somebody has messed up with our friend's mind if I don't miss my guess. Perhaps with potions or with obliviation or both. We need to get her away from her and get her to a healer that could check her thoroughly for spells and potions."

Augusta nodded. "But it can't be at St Mungo's as whoever did this to her would probably hear of it and stop it. Anyone you could call on?"

Amelia grew pensive. "I could call Andromeda Tonks: she has been trained as a healer and I am certain that she is not affiliated with Dumbledore's group, let alone You-Know-Who's side.

"I'll give her a call and see what I can set up. Could you guide Poppy to a table and see if you could ask her to go for testing for her sake?"

Her friend nodded and left to speak to Pomfrey, leaving Amelia to think about the testimony thus far. An isolated Harry Potter, guarded by members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, whatever Auror Tonks called them, guarding him not against Death Eaters but against human contact and mail contact with his friends. The picture that was emerging was not a good one and she could see more clearly with each witness how Potter had interpreted the events and drawn the conclusions he had drawn.

But why would Dumbledore want him isolated? Potter had just suffered a major loss; a traumatic loss that would require being with friends who could comfort him, not the 'relatives' whom Amelia was sure were neither caring nor kind. That would be another focus of her investigation.

She recalled again Dumbledore's initial request when she had announced the committee investigation with the support of Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour. He had looked at her with that grandfatherly look of his and dared to suggest that Harry was just a bit confused and that he and Harry's friends were even then closing in on his location. He had even suggested that she was wasting valuable resources of the DMLE and the Wizengamot in pursuing the matter.

"It is simply the escapades of a young almost 16 year old, Amelia," Dumbledore had said in that oh so infuriatingly grandfatherly manner of his. "I am sure that he wants to be found now and returned to the bosom of his loving family.

"If you could give me the copy of the will he wrote, I will have some friendly words with him and get him to apologize."

"Apologize! Albus, you sat on his friends, he thinks they are dead and he has eliminated several families previously identified as being with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As well as saving several targeted families including myself," Amelia had practically shouted back at him. "No, this is not just an escapade. This is the effort of a 16 year old young man who thinks he has nothing left to live for and wants to go out taking as many of the bad guys with him as possible.

"No, Albus, this is out of your hands and in fact, you will be part of this investigation."

Dumbledore looked wise and grave, the twinkle gone from his eyes. "I am willing to do my part to help the Wizengamot find the truth of these events…"

"Albus, you are not going to be on the committee," Amelia had stated firmly. "You will be one of the witnesses."

"But, Amelia, are you convinced this is required? I believe…"

She had interrupted him, something very few people dared to do. "Albus leave this office or you will force me to think you are trying to prejudice this committee before hearings actually begin.

Her reminiscing was broken by Augusta's light touch on her elbow. "She's agreed although she does not think it is necessary. I told her we just wanted to make sure she was alright."

Amelia's mind returned to the present and she nodded her appreciation. "Let's get this show back on the road with Snape and then let's see if we can get the first raid in."

Signaling to the other members of the committee, Amelia led her group back into the packed room of Courtroom Number 10.

* * *

Witness Severus Snape

When Snape's name had been clarified and he has sworn on his magic to tell the truth in relation to the events under question, Amelia began, "Professor Snape, can you tell this committee what you discovered on the morning of July 17th?"

"I discovered that my entire potions supplies and a major portion of my priceless ingredients had been stolen and I advised your office so the moment I discovered the theft," Snape's eyes glittered in barely repressed rage. It was obvious to Amelia and the other committee members that Snape was still angry about the disappearance.

"Do you have any idea on what had happened or who might have been responsible for the disappearance?"

Snape spat out the next few words. "It had to be that brat Potter. He was the only person who ever had the courage to steal potions ingredients from me before. I even confronted him about that in his fourth year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Why would you suspect Mr. Potter and why would he steal those ingredients?" Amelia questioned him.

"Why else are we here at this inquiry?" Snape snapped back. "Is it not to find out where the 'Boy-Who-Lived' is and to encourage him in his attention getting activities? Of course he was the one. As to why – I have given up trying to find out why he does the things he does. Leaving a secure, happy home to do something as stupid and foolish as run away and then challenge the Dark Lord's servants are not the marks of a reasonable and balanced young man, but rather the marks of an attention seeking, foolish deluded fool."

Even Amelia was stunned at the vitriolic manner Snape was speaking of Potter. Susan's comments on how there was a hatred between Snape and Potter took on the air of truth and in fact, appeared to be understated.

"So if we discover Mr. Potter, what should we do with him?"  
"Expel him from Hogwarts, bind his magic and obliviate all knowledge of magic from his mind and kick him out to fend his way in the Muggle world. I am tired of how we are constantly pandering to his oversized ego, allowing him privileges and avoiding penalties for the actions such as the theft of my potions.

"I am spending weeks of my irreplaceable time to restock my potions and even with my extra efforts, I am not sure that I will have everything in place for my classes come September 1st."

Before Amelia could ask the next question, another member of the committee signaled that he wanted to speak. Amelia cringed, but managed to hide her frustration as Selmor McFadden, a Pureblood traditionalist, questioned Snape.  
"Professor Snape, how much of a loss have you suffered from the theft of the potions ingredients by Mr. Potter?"  
Amelia broke in before Snape could answer. "Member McFadden, it has not yet been established that Mr. Potter stole the ingredients. As well, this is not a court to establish the guilt or innocence of a crime. Rather, this is a committee of inquiry to establish the sequence of events and explore what actually has happened and where is Mr. Potter."

McFadden bowed slightly to Amelia, seeming to yield to her authority, but having succeeded in planting the seed of suspicion in Potter.

Snape took advantage of the silent exchange to speak. "I would daresay that I suffered a loss in excess of 50,000 galleons and that is probably a minimal estimate."

Merlin, Amelia thought. Now he is looking for compensation and in the process is over estimating the value of the potions ingredients he lost. She had to nip this direction in the bud.

"Thank you for that estimate, Professor Snape, and thank you for your testimony. We will take an hour break for lunch and will reconvene at 1300 hours this afternoon." With that she pounded the gavel once and the committee rose and left the hall, leaving a room buzzing with conversation behind them.

* * *

Interlude 4

Harry had once heard that people lived and died because of Information. He gritted his teeth as another wave of pain emanated from his scar. He'd never appreciated how useful a connection to Voldemort could be before, never realized how much a window into his nemesis' mind could benefit him. Lives are saved and lost because of information, Harry intended to use his source to keep the good guys alive and see that many bad guys died.

It was an initiation run. Several of the green recruits had been given over to an experienced follower from the first rise. Their task was to go out and eliminate a family of muggles. The leader had picked a city based on the fact that he did not like its name and sent his trainees out to find a suitable proving ground.

So intent were the Death Eaters on their target that none of them noticed the shadowy figure that dogged their movements.

"How about this house?" One of the new recruits whispered to the squad leader. "Six muggles, four of them children."

"Go in and . . ." he trailed off when one of the recruits collapsed. "Thinks of a little violence and the little baby collapses," the leader sneered. "The Dark Lord will not be pleased." He looked down and for a moment, gaped in shock at the rapidly expanding puddle of blood. "Ambush," he screamed as two more of his recruits fell to the ground. "Retreat," he screamed as the fourth curse neatly bisected another recruit.

Harry cautiously approached the four fallen Death Eaters and, after a moment of thought, hit each one in the neck with a cutting curse. Never hurt to be sure and he was past the point of being willing to take prisoners, or leave live enemies behind.

The Duty Auror glanced down at the notice he'd received from the Improper Use of Magic Office. Seems they'd detected heavy magic use in a predominantly muggle area. A quick records check had confirmed the fact that there were no muggleborn students in the area so the entire case had been delivered to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement much too late to do anything about it.

"Hey dumb ass," the Duty Auror called out. "Get your ass out of your rack. Time to earn your pay."

"What's up?"

"Magic use in a muggle area, go dispel the Dark Mark and assess the damage."

"I'll wake up my partner and we'll be on our way," the Auror agreed.

Harry sat back and relaxed as the adrenaline wore off, taking the time to go over everything that had happened to find and correct any mistakes he may have made.

"Should have taken the leader first," Harry noted to himself. "Also should have been quicker with my spells. Need to find some way to keep them from escaping."

The two Aurors were pleasantly surprised when they arrived and did not immediately find a Dark Mark hovering over one of the houses.

"Check it out." He waved at the killing field where the Death Eaters had met their fate. "Not something you see every day."

"Not something I've seen ever," his partner replied.

"Notice me not charms?"

"On everything, bloody lucky the muggles haven't woken up yet and contaminated our crime scene."

"I'm happy enough with the fact that this lot learned what it was like to be on the other side for once."

"You check the area, I'll call in what we know."

"Right." The Auror made a quick walk through the area before returning to his partner's side.

"Now then, let's see what we can see, shall we?"

"We shall." He summoned the masks off the three Death Eaters that were laying face up.

"Know any of these three?"

"Nope."

"One left," he commented. The Auror turned the corpse over with the toe of his boot, another nudge removed the mask. "You know this one?"

"Must be a new recruit," his partner replied, "same as the other three."

"Guess the leader got away from . . . . uh . . ."

"Whatever happened to these bastards?" the other Auror suggested.

"Works for me."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's another chapter done...and the action begins to pick up...**


	4. Chapter 4: 15-Love

**A/N: So Harry is starting to make his move...let's see where this goes, shall we?**

As always, if you see any gramatical, factual or spelling errors, please tell us so we can fix them quickly :)  
Feel welcome to leave a review telling us your thought or critisism, but remember, flames are used to make...i think today we`re making scones...yeah. Flames shall be used to bake scones.

**Disclaimer: I figured I might as well put this in. As you've probably all guessed, the three of us aren't JKR's multiple personalities, therefore, we don't own most of this. We own the brains, pencils, and paper that made this, but that's about it**.

* * *

Chapter Four: 15-Love

Witness: Auror Kevin Entwhistle

"The committee now calls Auror Kevin Entwhistle to the chair. Auror Entwhistle, please tell this committee what you were doing on the evening of July 20th," Amelia asked.

"I had received a call from the Duty Auror about a heavy use of magic in the Bristol south area," the lean black haired auror began. "As it was not an area previously identified as having any muggleborn children, the call was booted up to us and Auror Smyth told us to get on it and find out what was happening."

"Any specifics on the type of magic?

"No, other than there was heavy magic use. The Ministry's sensors are not always precise."

"What did you see when you arrived?" Amelia's questioning was even and clear, a product of years of successful interrogations.

"There was no Dark Mark above the house which really surprised my partner and me as we had assumed that that was a Death Eater attack," the Auror continued. "We had encountered such displays of magic before and usually we were busy cleaning up the body parts by the time we arrived."

"Was that the case here?"

"Well, yes…and no! There were bodies, four of them, but no collection of body parts spread over the place. Just four Death Eaters with reductos to the neck, masks and robes on.

"We took the masks off and after checking their faces out, came to the conclusion that they were new recruits. They didn't match any of the most wanted faces that we were checking for and in regards to three of the faces; they looked as young as Hogwart's seventh years."

"What was your reaction on seeing four Death Eater bodies killed like that?"

"Not a lot of sympathy, Director. The war has only just started and we've seen some pretty ugly stuff already: stuff that rivals what the other side did the last time. So when we see one or more of those guys getting it, I'm sorry, but I'm not very sympathetic.

"Sort of poetic justice if you say," Entwhistle concluded.

Amelia could see Dumbledore's face take on his sad look, the look he gave just before he would opine about reconciliation and giving people second chances. She had better nip this in the bud.

"Was there any sign of who might have done this?" she asked.

"Other than whoever did this had Merlin's own power and did not want to waste energy or time; even was a bit merciful to them to kill them so cleanly, nothing else I could see Director." At her signal, he rose from the chair and exited the chamber.

* * *

Interlude 5

Harry woke up screaming. He glanced at the clock, two hours after he'd gone to sleep, didn't they ever bloody rest? He downed a stimulant potion, then another after a moment of hesitation. Madame Pomfrey had once told him that too many stimulant potions could lead to long term damage. He didn't have a long term, so he wasn't going to worry about the damage.

***

They hadn't been long out of school before they'd married and started a family. Three years in her case, and two in his. They'd been happy in their little house by the sea, their first born was almost Hogwarts age and their second was growing like a weed. They'd shared heartfelt sighs of relief when the Prophet had assured them that the Dark Lord hadn't returned. That relief had turned to dread when the special edition had come out to inform the world that the 'Paper of Record' had made a small mistake when they'd stated that 'you-know-who' was gone for good.

They were both muggleborn, high on the list of targets. Though neither had been a particularly good student, they'd both done their best to fortify their little home. Hours of work, brushed aside in seconds when the Death Eaters came.

"Should we go in and root the mudbloods out?" One of the Death Eaters asked.

"And risk ourselves?" Another scoffed. "Burn the bloody place down, we'll get them when they come out or we'll have the pleasure of listening to their screams.

The husband and wife watched in horror as the Death Eaters overcame the fire prevention wards.

"Maybe . . . maybe I could distract them while you get out with the children?" The husband suggested hopefully.

"I . . . I . . ." the wife looked at her lover with tears in her eyes.

A sharp scream brought their attention back to the front yard. A dirty figure clad in bloody rags had arrived and was dueling the Death Eaters. Already, the bodies of three of their tormentors littered the ground.

"Retreat," one of the Death Eaters screamed in panic.

A dozen pops signaled the end of the battle. Their rescuer shot the house a look of longing before he too disappeared with a pop.

"Floo's back on," one of the children called out.

"I better go call this in," the wife said.

"Yeah," the husband agreed, "and I'd better make sure the fires are out."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The Aurors arrived within minutes to take their statements and clean up the bodies that littered their front lawn.

"Could you give us a description of the man who saved you?" The Auror asked.

"He looked . . . he looked . . ." the husband glanced at his wife with a look of helplessness on his face.

"Like he was about to die," the woman said without hesitation.

"Yes," the husband agreed, "like a walking corpse."

"What?"

"He was gaunt and his hair was tangled and dirty," the man began, "he . . . his skin was pale and waxy."

"He was dressed in rags," the wife chipped in, "and it didn't look as if he'd shaved in a couple days."

"What color was his hair?"

"Looked like it was black," the man replied, "but as dirty as it was . . ." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be more help," the wife said quickly.

"No, no this fits with what we've learned at the other scenes."

"There have been other attacks?"

"And your hero's arrived each time to save the targets," the Auror replied with a grin. "So far it's good guys; fifteen, bad guys; zero."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No, but you'll have to wait in line to thank him after we figure it out." The Auror closed his book. "I'll have some people from the department come here later to reinforce your wards."

"Thank you."

* * *

Witnesses Cyril and Elizabeth Hamilton

Augusta eyed the young couple who glanced around the courtroom nervously. It was clear to her that they were not regular visitors at the Ministry and at the Ministry's places of power. Definitely Muggleborn, yet a perusal of their testimony to the aurors who had come on scene to help them after the aborted Death Eater attack told her of their willingness to cooperate fully with the Ministry's representatives.

"We would like to request if you would share your memories of the attack with us through use of a pensieve," she asked them gently. At the look of questioning upon Cyril's face, she explained the use of a pensieve and when they had indicated their acceptance, she indicated for one of the stand by Aurors to appear with the carved rune bowl and to guide them through the process of extracting the memories of the attack on the 25th of July.

Moments later, the lights in the courtroom dimmed and the entire Wizengamot, the committee and the visitors all watched as the pensieve projected from the beginning of the attack. They experienced again the harsh realities of a Death Eater attack and the sound of voices suggesting that they were looking forward to the pleasure of hearing this young couple and their family scream or to see them die in burning agony caused a low murmur to be heard in the chamber.

But it was the appearance of the dirty figure in rags that silenced the chamber again. Amelia watched with great interest as Hermione Granger leaned forward to study the image intently. She swore she could see the glistening track of a tear as the bushy haired witch watched and at one point, she heard a small cry of recognition, "Harry!" come from her as well.

The darkness of the pensieve memory hid the expression on Dumbledore's face, but Amelia had made it one of her major challenges to study the Chief Warlock and she could see from the way he was sitting that he was not happy with what he was seeing.

Turning back to the memory, she marvelled at the efficiency and brutality in the attacks the figure in rags was using to fight the Death Eaters. While unorthodox, there was no doubting the young man's power and accuracy. He might only be using spells that a fifth year Hogwarts student could use, but how he was using them. Overpowering the shields and cutting right through those opposing them.

The memory closed with the longing look the young man had shown the house just before he had disappeared.

With the ending of the memory, the lights in the chamber flared back to life and Amelia glanced again at the witness table. Hermione now had her head in her hands and she could see the young witch was silently sobbing. She also noticed a red headed young man who could only be Ronald Weasley glaring at Dumbledore. Dumbledore it appeared had taken on a face that only showed great sadness.

What are you thinking, you old goat? Amelia thought to herself. I bet you never thought that he could do that or that he would react to your keeping in the dark and isolated like that.

"You described the young man who saved you as a walking corpse," Augusta asked the Hamiltons. "How were you able to tell that as it was dark out and the light from your memory was poor?"

"It was as we already told the Aurors who came that night," Elizabeth began. "He was dressed in rags; it seemed that his hair was dirty..."

"There was also a feeling that he gave off, one of wanting to die and end it all," her husband added.

Elizabeth nodded her head strongly at her husband's statement. "I just wanted to hug him and let him know that we appreciated what he did. He just felt like he could use some loving, a hug or something," she trailed off.

Augusta could see that the Hamiltons had given the best information they could and the memory they had supplied was one of the clearest ones that indicated who had been coming to the rescue of so many families who had been attacked.

"We thank you both for coming to give the testimony you gave today," she began.

Elizabeth interrupted. "Just do something for that young man. He is an open wound calling for healing and we and so many others owe him our lives."

Amelia could see individual heads in the chamber nodding at her statement. Mr Potter would have some supporters here. She remained pensive for the next few minutes as the Hamiltons left the chairs and Augusta began speaking again.

"We selected the Hamiltons as one example of what the DMLE began observing in late July and into early August. As the Auror on the scene reported to Cyril and Elizabeth, by the time of their attack, there were 15 Death Eaters dead and none of our side."

At her comments, she could see Dumbledore attempt to rise. "Albus, your opportunity to give testimony will come, but not yet. This committee is still trying to establish the timeline here and we have a few more witnesses to call upon.

"I call upon Director Amelia Bones."

* * *

**A/N: So did anyone see that last bit coming? :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Stalfos Queen

**A/N: So Amelia is on the stand...that must be awkward for her, eh?**

As always, help us correct our mistakes if you see them, we love to here your thoughts, flames are used to make some form of tasty snack.

Also, I'll give any one who can tell me what the chapter title is referencing a plate of scones baked over an open Flame :)

* * *

Chapter Five: The Stalfos Queen

Few of the people present in the chamber knew that one of the star witnesses for this committee was Amelia herself. From the moment she had sensed the wards fall at her home on July 30, she had known that her life was going to change and until the subject of today's inquiry had appeared, she had believed her life was over. Now she was seated in the witness chair, alive and well, in a place she rarely occupied, accustomed as she was to usually being the interrogating officer. But the committee, the wizarding public and Dumbledore himself needed to see what their hero had done that night and what he had become.

"I believe you are sufficiently well known here to avoid having to give your name and swear that you will tell the truth," Augusta Longbottom began.

Amelia raised a hand. "It is important for this inquiry that everything be seen to be above board," she said, following that up with a magical oath. Then, calling for the same Auror team who had brought the pensieve earlier, she drew her wand and withdrew a silver thread of memory.

"Fellow members of the committee, members of the Wizengamot, visitors, I would like to begin my testimony with the memory from the night I was attacked by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I am of the opinion that the memory will serve better than any verbal testimony of my interest in this case and my appreciation of my rescuer that evening."

The memory was deposited and seconds later, Amelia's memory began to play to the entire chamber.

* * *

Interlude

Harry chugged another potion, he wasn't sure how long it'd been since he'd had a decent meal or a good night's rest. He'd foiled five attacks since he'd started his one man crusade against the Dark Lord and had killed at least a dozen Death Eaters. Harry groaned as another vision came. The pain was becoming more manageable. Or perhaps the dull ache of a dozen poorly treated injuries was shorting out his ability to process it all. Shrugging the thought off as unimportant, Harry downed a pain relieving potion before making his preparations for the battle to come.

Amelia knew she was outclassed within seconds of beginning her duel with the Dark Lord. Sure she'd managed to get in some good hits, but it was obvious that the Dark Lord was toying with her.

"Any last words?" Voldemort demanded.

"When you get to hell, I'll be waiting," Amelia said defiantly. Above all else, she was determined not to show an ounce of fear.

"How droll. Av . . ." Voldemort swayed to the side to avoid a sickly yellow curse. "Who dares . . ."

"Reducto," the mystery wizard incanted. "Morior, aduro, pungo, pupugi, punctum."

"Potter," Voldemort growled, "Avada Kedavra."

Harry levitated a piece of rubble into the path of the incoming curse and banished several more at his opponent.

Amelia watched in awe as the two powerhouses traded blow after blow. It soon became sadly apparent that despite an impressive amount of natural ability, the Potter boy was being slowly worn down over the course of the fight.

"Aurors," one of the Death Eaters called out, "Aurors arriving."

"Next time, Potter, next time," Voldemort spat. The dark wizard disappeared with a pop.

"Next time," Harry agreed. He glared down at the spot that his nemesis had so recently occupied. He turned his head and gazed over at Amelia. "Are you alright, Director Bones?" he asked in a soft, concerned voice.

"I'll live," Amelia replied sardonically. "So what brings you to this part of England?"

"Revenge," Harry said simply. He turned away and reached into his pocket.

"Wait," Amelia called out as the boy disappeared.

"Director Bones?" a field healer called out as she rushed to her boss's side. "Do you know what spells you got hit with?"

"Nothing too serious," Amelia replied, "a couple broken bones." She gave a pained laugh. "My rescuer arrived before they were able to do use the killing curse."

"Signs of repeated crucio," the woman muttered.

"A touch never hurt anyone," Amelia said with a wave. "They didn't use it enough to do any permanent damage."

"Scene's clear, Boss." The commander of the quick reaction force reported. "Orders?"

"Get me to the department infirmary, recall all off duty personnel, and tell forensics that I want them to go over this with a fine toothed comb."

"Yes, boss."

"Oh, and see if you can produce Harry Potter for me, I'd like to have a word with the boy."

"Produce?" the man's eyebrows raised. "In what way?"

"Alive, unharmed, and in a good mood. Make sure he knows that he's not on the hook for anything."

"Yes, Boss."

* * *

Witness Amelia Bones

One thing was clear – Amelia's memories were sharp and clear. The gasps heard around the chamber as Voldemort appeared were audible and one could sense the fear and tension rising in the room. No one of the Wizengamot could claim that Harry Potter was lying now: there was no mistaking that snake like visage, the red eyes and the high voice.

But it was the power that Potter showed that caught many people off guard. It was one thing to aware of the story of the Boy-Who-Lived; it was another to see the familiarity with which Potter dueled Voldemort. Obviously, the two opponents knew each other and had an ongoing enmity; a relationship of sorts.

"If Mr Potter had not appeared at that moment, I would have been dead moments later," Amelia continued in a clear, carrying voice. "I consider myself a fair dueler, but against someone like You-Know-Who, I am no match. Yet Mr. Potter was able to force him back and even put him on the defensive for a time.

"Once the Death Eaters had gone and we had established control of the scene, as my memory indicated, I wanted to have a word with Mr Potter. It was there that things began to get more interesting. I would like to share the memory of that first report now."

* * *

Interlude

Harry hissed in pain as he pulled another fragment of something out of his side. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to continue his crusade. Harry took several deep breaths before downing half a dozen potions to heal his injuries. If he didn't have much more time, then so be it, he was determined to be as productively destructive as possible in the time he had left.

"Boss, you're not gonna like this." One of Amelia's forensic Healers announced as he walked into her office.

"What is it?"

"We've got the test results in from the blood Potter left at your house, it's ugly."

"Hit me."

"Looks like the boy's running on potions," the forensics man said thoughtfully. "Not even sure how the boy's still moving, let alone fighting."

"Damn it, put the word out that I want him found yesterday and have a medical team on standby."

"Yes, boss."

"Boss," another one of her underlings called out as he rushed into her office. The man handed Amelia a piece of paper. "You gotta take a look at this."

"Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter," Amelia read aloud.

"We found this under a loose floorboard in the boy's room," the Auror reported. "It's bad boss, There's a cover letter that's basically a suicide note. It says he wants to be buried next to one of his best friends, says that he knows they were killed by Voldemort, says that . . . just read it boss."

"I wasn't aware that his relationship with Cedric Diggory was so close," Amelia murmured. "I . . ." she froze when she saw the names on the page. "Find out if this is true," Amelia barked, "I can't believe that two Hogwarts students have been killed without our department's knowledge."

"Already on it, Boss."

"Well?"

"We can't find them, boss. Families say that they're alright though."

"I want them in my office and ready to talk yesterday," Amelia barked.

"Yes, Boss."

* * *

Witness Amelia Bones

The anger began to creep into Amelia's voice as she picked up the thread of her testimony. Augusta couldn't help but smile. She didn't even have to ask any questions: Amelia knew exactly what she was going to say and she was nailing all the key points down right.

"The reports I was beginning to receive had all sorts of red flags on them. Potter running on potions with ugly test results; a last will and testament; a suicide note asking him to be buried with his friends; friends that Potter thought were dead, but whose families were convinced were alright: this suggested that things with Mr Potter were a mess. Never mind the living conditions that I found Mr Potter was living in; the guards that were supposed to protect him, but who were engaged in a campaign of isolation," she spat out.

She stopped speaking for a few seconds to get better control of her rage. The things they had found out and even now the old goat wanted to keep these details quiet "for the greater good." She had to control her anger for a bit longer to ensure that the things she had uncovered got out into the light of day. Albus would answer for the treatment he had permitted Mr Potter to endure. She just had to ensure that Dumbledore would not realize the amount of information they had uncovered.

Still the fact that Dumbledore had been sitting on the two students in question was by now public knowledge. Despite her best efforts to control the information leaving her office, someone had let slip that Potter had gone off on a tear against Death Eaters after learning that his friends had been killed by Voldemort and his associates. Or at least believing that his friends were dead.

Glancing again at Potter's two friends Amelia could see that the Weasley boy was definitely glaring at Dumbledore in anger. The Granger girl appeared to have firmed up in resolve; her face still showed the tracks of tears, but she was chewing on her lower lip as if she was thinking through the implications of the testimony she was hearing. Dumbledore has lost those two as levers to reach Potter, Amelia decided. He has played those two and Potter one too many times.

"I would like to share another memory of a meeting I had with Mr Weasley and Ms Granger as our investigation continued," she said, proffering up another silver strand to the Aurors operating the pensieve. She could see Dumbledore flinch at this and suspected he knew what was coming next.

* * *

Interlude

Harry collapsed when he got back to his current hideout. Despite the pain and fatigue, there was a wide smile on the boy's face. For the first time ever, he'd managed to take the whole team of Death Eaters. Of the fourteen man strike team, not a single one had managed to escape. Granted, it had cost a pint of blood and three broken ribs, but Harry thought it was well worth it. He downed a couple more potions to replenish the blood and dull the pain. Now if only they'd hold off long enough to let him get a few hours of sleep.

Amelia looked when one of her Aurors knocked on her door.

"What?" She growled.

"We've got Potter's friends," the Auror announced.

"Where were they?"

"Dumbledore was sitting on them," the Auror replied. "Tonks brought 'em in, Shack is still pretending that he doesn't know anything about it."

"Have Tonks sit in interrogation room four, arrest Shack and put him in holding cell nine."

"Yes, boss. What do you want us to do with Potter's friends?"

"Bring them here, I'll see them in my office."

"Yes, boss." The Auror disappeared and returned a few minutes later with Ron and Hermione.

"Have a seat," Amelia ordered. She checked her file. "Your names are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, correct?"

"Yes, Madame Bones," Ron replied.

"You are both friends with Harry Potter, correct?"

"Yes, Madame Bones," Ron said respectfully.

"When was the last time you had any contact with him?" Amelia asked.

"We haven't . . . um . . ." Ron looked uncomfortable.

"We haven't had any contact with Harry since the Hogwarts express," Hermione said dully.

"Why not?" Amelia asked more sharply then she'd intended.

"Dumbledore . . . Dumbledore said that Harry didn't want to talk to us," Hermione sobbed. "We tried to write him but he never answered." The girl buried her face in her hands. "Why doesn't he want to speak with us, what's wrong with me?"

Ron patted his friend awkwardly on the back. "She even tried using the felley . . . er . . . Hermione . . ."

"I tried to call him on the phone but his relatives just told me that he didn't want to talk with me," Hermione said with a great shuddering breath, "I've tried everything I could think of and there's never any reply."

"I see," Amelia said softly. She pulled a piece of parchment out of her desk and handed it to the girl. "Would you mind telling me what you think of this?"

* * *

Witness Amelia Bones

"It was obvious to me that Mr Potter's two friends originally believed that he was rejecting all contact with them," Amelia resumed her testimony. "They had no idea that Potter had left his Muggle residence and was now engaged in a war with the Death Eaters and with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"When Ms Granger read the letter or what some in the DMLE call a suicide note, she broke right down and Mr Weasley muttered something about getting justice for his friend.

"It appears that when our Aurors found them, by saying that Albus Dumbledore was 'sitting on them", that it referred to keeping both Ms Granger and Mr Weasley incommunicado from Mr Potter and not allowing either of his two friends to either receive or send correspondence to him. We will develop this further later.

"So to summarize, the DMLE began to hear of a mysterious person or persons killing Death Eaters during raids; then rescuing muggleborn magicals during these same raids. It becomes apparent to my Aurors that this mysterious person is a young man and after my encounter with You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters, we now had a name to go with these reports.

"Upon forensic investigation of the site of the attack on my home and followup searches of Mr Potter's residence, we discover that Mr Potter is running on potions, suggesting that the raid on Hogwart's potion supplies was engineered by Mr Potter; that he left his last will and testament along with a suicide note requesting that he be buried with his two murdered friends and that he appears to be carrying out retaliatory raids against the Death Eaters to pay them back for the alleged murder of his friends.

"Only we subsequently discover that his two friends are alive and well, but have been under the "protection" of one Albus Dumbledore who would not allow them to communicate with Mr. Potter.

"I believe that summarizes my testimony of the first stages of this investigation. I also wish to inform this committee and the Wizengamot and wizarding public at large that as mentioned earlier Auror Tonks is already under investigation by our department and Senior Auror Shacklebolt has been placed under arrest pending this investigation and a departmental review."

With a nod of her head, Amelia rose from the witness chair and walked back to her committee chair.

Augusta's clear voice called out the name of the next witness.

"The Committee now calls Cyrus Greengrass to the chair."

* * *

**A/N: We've covered a lot of ground in this so far...and im glad to see so many people joining us on our journey :) We love all of you supermegafoxyawesomehot readers :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Green on Both Sides

**A/N: Im glad to see all the reviews were getting saying you guys like the story :D In response to the people asking, yes, we will finish the story. In fact, it is done :) All we need to do is polish it up and post it week by week :)**

**As usual, please tell us if you see any spelling, grammar, and/or factual errors so we can fix them asap :)**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Grass is Green on Both Sides

Witness: Cyrus Greengrass

"Please state your name and please swear on your magic that what you are about to share with us will be the whole truth," Augusta intoned.

The tall man with dark hair and touches of grey at his temple spoke in a slow and melodious voice. "Cyrus Greengrass and I swear on my magic..."

Amelia raised her hand once Greengrass had given his magical oath. "I wish to advise this committee, the Wizengamot, and the wizarding public that Mr Greengrass has agreed to testify before this committee under a promise of immunity for possible counts of trafficking, tax evasion, and smuggling. "

Turning to the Greengrass family head, Amelia continued. "We are aware, Mr Greengrass, that the information you share with us is not shared out of the goodness of your heart, but we do appreciate your willingness to share it with us and wish to underline to all present that this information, if true, suggests that events are taking a dangerous new turn."

Augusta took up her mantle of interrogator. "I understand that you wish to also share a memory with us of your testimony to Madame Bones."

Greengrass nodded. "I felt that rather than a lengthy question and answer session that as we have seen with other testimony, a pensieve memory would summarize much better what I would like to share with this committee."

Arrangements were soon made and moments later, the lights again dimmed as all present viewed still another interview in the DMLE offices.

* * *

Interlude

"Boss," A breathless Auror barged into Amelia's office.

"What is it?" Amelia demanded.

"It's Potter," the man said quickly.

"What about him?" Amelia held her breath while she waited for the answer.

"He's gone on the offensive," the Auror replied. "Malfoys, Flints, and Carrows are gone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Potter killed them all and . . ."

"Chief," another Auror called out. "I've got someone here you're gonna want to have a word with."

"Oh?" Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Me," the Head of the Greengrass family said bluntly. "Unless you'd like to tell your Aurors to let me go."

"He was on the scene of Potter's latest attack," the Auror said helpfully. "Says he saw the whole thing."

"Step into my office," Amelia said calmly.

"Said the Auror to the . . ." he trailed off.

"What?" Amelia prompted.

"I try not to make a habit of making statements that could be incriminating," he replied with an easy smile.

"Care to explain what happened?" Amelia asked.

"Care to offer me immunity," the scion of the Greengrass family retorted.

"What are we talking about?" Amelia asked. "Hypothetically speaking."

"Hypothetically?" He mused. "Oh, I'd say several counts of trafficking in illegal potions components. Perhaps a couple more of tax evasion and several more of smuggling."

"No murder or anything to do with Death Eaters?" Amelia asked intently.

"Aside from a normal business relationship?"

"Aside from that, yes."

"Then no murder or association with Death Eaters beyond what was necessary to sell potions ingredients to men I knew or suspected to be Death Eaters."

"Alright then," Amelia agreed, "I'll agree to overlook any nonviolent crimes such as tax evasion, smuggling, trafficking in illegal items, and the like."

"Thank you," he sighed.

"So what happened?"

"I was making a rather large sale to twelve Death Eaters," Greengrass began. "I do not know what it is, but the box is still in my sitting room if you'd like to confiscate it."

"I'll send some men, continue."

"Six of them died in a moment," he said in an admiring voice. "One minute they were joking and the next they were dead, it was amazing."

"Potter?"

"Revealed himself and began dueling the other six." He laughed. "My dueling instructor used to say that skill beats speed and power. He was wrong. Potter didn't use many spells and he was a bit sloppy with the ones he did, but my god the power." He shook his head in wonder. "Not to mention the fact that the boy's reflexes are inhuman."

"What happened next?"

"They hit Potter with one of the unforgivables," he replied.

"Which one?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Amelia asked with a frown.

"Because I saw them cast several more throughout the rest of the fight and I saw all three connect more then once," Greengrass replied. "He shrugged off the crucio like it was nothing, wasn't slowed by the imperio, and I'm not sure he even noticed when he was hit by the killing curse. It was like something out of a legend."

"I see, what were you doing?"

"Hiding under a table and hoping that I didn't get hit," he said honestly. "Potter killed each of his opponents and turned to me. I thought I was going to die but he just squinted at my face for a few seconds and turned away. I called out and to my surprise, he stopped."

"Did he say anything?"

"He thanked me after I gave him a chance to plunder my potions cabinet, and again when I had a house elf prepare a meal to go."

"Why did you do that?"

"I like to stay on the good side of wizards that posses the power to extinguish my family line," he explained. "It is the reason I got into the import business."

"Oh?"

"I'm much more valuable as an independent without a mark then I would be as a follower." He gave a tight smile. "So long as the deliveries are on time, my family is left alone."

"I see."

"Not to mention the opportunities it gives me to gain valuable contacts in other places, places far from the conflict at home."

"Then why are your daughters in Hogwarts?"

"My clients would get nervous if they thought I was preparing to flee the country," he sighed. "The girls both wear portkeys at all times, activating one will activate them both."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Greengrass."

"A pleasure to be of some service to the Director of Magical Law Enforcement."

* * *

Augusta marveled at Greengrass' manner. It was obvious to her that this was a survivor, a man who played both sides and tried to come out ahead. But the points he raised in his testimony were important. Mr Potter still had some restraints on his actions even while he had now targeted key known Death Eaters and their families. She herself had never bought into the myth that Lucius Malfoy and his friends had been acting as Death Eaters under the _imperious_ curse. Many of his current actions still advanced the cause of Pureblood Supremacy; only the manner of advancement was more polished now.

Still the power young Mr Potter possessed and his determination were enough to earn him respect at least from her and she suspected from Amelia as well. The difficult thing now would be to nail down how this situation had developed and then come up with a course of action. For Mr Potter had to be stopped before he either went too far or burned himself out.

As the memory wound down, Amelia realized that the committee work would now move into the investigative phase. How had Mr Potter come to this position? Who was responsible for the chain of events that had led to the young boy, no young man, she corrected herself, taking action in this manner.

It was here she knew that the old fox would try to marshal every argument, every feeling possible to keep the ocmmittee's nose out of his handling of the Potter estate and the Potter heir. For Amelia and she felt sure her friend Augusta felt the same, the blame could be laid at no one else's feet but those of the long crooked nose of the Chief Warlock.

How would he try, Amelia wondered? Definitely say that to preserve the privacy of Mr Potter's Muggle relatives, that information would have to be excluded. Perhaps suggest that his only goal was to ensure the protection and safety of his young student, and thus he was prepared to once again take up the burden of ensuring Mr Potter's care.

With Sirius Black gone beyond the veil, perhaps Dumbledore would even make a play to make his purported guardianship of Mr Potter made official.

Amelia knew she would oppose this with all the power available at her command. But the wizarding world was fearful right now that You-Know-Who was back. They believed that only Mr Potter could defeat the Dark Lord and Dumbledore might just suggest that only he could deliver what they were beginning to call "The Chosen One" to battle against the Dark Lord.

She needed allies: Minister Scrimgeour, Augusta, perhaps even some of Mr Potter's friends to blow this case wide open and allow the truth to come out. The old manipulator had to stop the games and his normal strategy of working in the dark.

The memory now complete, Greengrass sat waiting for any further questions. When none were forthcoming, Augusta signed for him to rise and thanked him for his contribution to the committee's work.

Then she turned to Amelia, who in turn banged the gavel and called an end to that day's testimony.

The action timeline reconstruction was now over.

* * *

**A/N: So another chapter is up :) Unless i am much mistaken, this is where _Rorschach's Blot's "Odd Ideas #102 -Nothing to Lose_, and it's sequel, _#118-Vengence_" endsfor us. Everything past this is our own creativity (except the characters and places that you know, courtesy of JKR). We thank _Rorschach's Blot _for the idea and hope we have lived up to his standards :)  
**

**As always, reviews are appreciated, constructive critisism is accepted, and flames are used popcorn :)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Morning Meeting

**A/N: Hello again readers, and welcome to the next chapter of _Nothing To Lose. _Now, to start things off, i'd like to take a moment to inform you that yes, most of this chapter is Dumbles thinking. But it does get interesting at the end :)**

As "Always", Please tell us if you see any spelling, grammatical, or factual mistakes so they can be fixed ASAP. And remember, reviews are appreciated, constructive critisism is accepted and also appreciated, but flames are used to bake some form of snack.

Random Disclaimer: We don't own HP or the original idea of Nothing to Lose. You should know this by now, but just in case...

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Morning Meeting

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a man with so many titles that even he at times lost count, was not a happy man. Things had been proceeding well since the escapade at the Ministry. Voldemort had failed in his possession of Harry; he was convinced, due to Harry's power of love; Sirius Black had been removed and at the same time furnished still another example of selfless love; and all parties had followed his advice and his comments regarding isolating Harry once more that summer.

His heart twinged once, thinking of Harry's mental state as he had returned to Privet Drive. If he hadn't known before Harry's first year that life with the Dursleys was far from ideal, the results of Madame Pomfrey's first scans had removed all doubt. Malnutrition, broken bones, emotional and mental scarring: all showed the old wizard the hell that Harry had endured. Yet, the alternative of having Harry raised in the wizarding world and being reluctant to take up the cause and die as Albus felt he should were unthinkable.

Now, however, all his plans had been blown apart by Remus' conversation with Harry. By not telling Harry that his friends were fine and that he would be reunited with them by his birthday, Lupin had sown the seeds of Harry's rebellion. For that was what the old wizard considered Harry's current actions. He had had plans for the young wizard for this summer and fall: plans to get Harry to entice Slughorn out of retirement and allow Snape to achieve his longstanding goal of the DADA position; plans to walk Harry through 'special training' so that Harry could learn more about the motives and life of one Tom Marvolo Riddle; even plans to have Harry help him with Horcrux hunting.

Those plans were all dust now, ashes in the wind. Harry was demonstrating an aggressive nature and threatening the very fabric of wizarding society. To be an example of the light, Harry had to learn to forgive. Yet with first the violent attacks against raids, then subsequent attacks against known and suspected Death Eaters, Harry was escalating the disagreement between the light and the dark to the level of a war. He was attacking out of a spirit of vengeance and his actions in turn would lead to retaliation. Tom would no longer be persuaded to drop his attacks once Harry was killed. Those on his side would want to continue the war. Blood for blood would be the cry.

That Severus was reporting a marked decline in the number of planned attacks and a decline in the interest of tom's followers to risk their lives now that effective resistance was beginning to coalesce around young Harry was a mere hiccup in Dumbledore's overall plan for the greater good. Surely even Tom would understand that in the battle of ideas violence was not the final solution.

No, the biggest problem with Harry now was that he would not go out meekly and humbly. He would no longer be willing to lay down his life for his friends as a sacrifice: as he was meant to. After all, Lily's sacrifice has powered Harry up sufficiently to permit the disembodiment of Tom once; what would have been the impact of the sacrifice of a pure soul like Harry now?

Except that this would no longer ever be a reality. Harry's purity of soul, his love for his friends was now tainted by his violence. And the cycle of violence would continue for another generation.

Still, he realized he had more pressing issues now. This committee threatened to unravel many of the plans he had made for the greater good. Few of the people who sat on the committee or who served on the Wizengamot would understand his long term plans and how patiently he had worked o set things up. From sealing the Potter will to leaving Harry with his relatives to setting up the challenges for each year of Harry's attendance at Hogwarts: all had been done to develop Harry's pure soul. Most people would react to the idea that the Dursleys were part of the process of forging the pure soul that would have eventually have overcome Tom's evil ideas and perhaps even helped serve as the ultimate vindication of the light: the redemption of Tom Riddle himself.

The only thing left to him now would be damage control. Shut the committee down, get Harry back under his control, and perhaps even allow him a time of suffering in Azkaban to purge the violence and aggression from him. Perhaps he could still realize his perfect soul and the perfect sacrifice.

Or perhaps Harry had to die at his hand; if only to end the pain and the conflict in his own soul.

Fawkes decided at that point that Albus was beyond redemption and that it was time for him to leave. Perhaps Mr Potter could prove to be a new bonded wizard. He would have to explore this option.

* * *

Amelia knew that Scrimgeour's request for a meeting of the committee for breakfast the next morning was no accident. She had expected Dumbledore to pull something, especially as the timeline investigation was pretty much done and the committee's focus was shifting to the why of Mr Potter's actions.

Yes, Albus would have to kill this as quickly as possible.

She left her office and walked towards the meeting room adjacent to the Minister's office. It was a small room and Amelia thought that only Scrimgeour, Dumbledore, Augusta and she would be present. The early hour suggested that Dumbledore wanted this meeting to wrap up quickly.

Her suspicions proved correct and she could already sense a political deal was in the works. She had known Scrimgeour for a long time and when his face took on that particular hangdog look, she knew she was not going to like what he was going to say.

He began without preamble. "Amelia, Augusta, I've asked you both here to see if we can wrap this committee business as soon as possible. It's taking up valuable time and resources, time and resources which would be better used in gearing up for the war effort. Albus here has suggested that he would take on the Potter file as he is the most familiar with it..."

Amelia's answer was curt and firm, "No!"

It was Dumbledore's turn to try his placating manner with her.

"Amelia, I am growing concerned that this inquiry has already released too much information to Voldemort, information he can use to track young Harry and take him captive. If you would simply trust me, I will use the resources at my disposal to track young Harry and bring him back under our safe protection."

"You mean release Tonks and Shacklebolt, stop the DMLE investigation into the circumstances of Potter's current living situation, shut this inquiry down and pretend I've learned nothing about how you failed Mr Potter, his parents, and put countless people at risk – all to forward your greater good."

Scrimgeour tried to interrupt, holding his hands out in a pleading gesture. "Amelia, Albus has admitted to some mistakes with young Mr Potter, but he has ensured me that his intentions were honorable and that all actions he took were for Mr Potter's protection."

"Rufus, shut up!" Amelia snapped. "You call sealing a will, placing Potter with magic hating relatives, keeping him ignorant of his place in our world even now, sitting on his friends and isolating him completely were moves for Mr Potter's protection? Merlin's beard, why not simply hand him over to Voldemort now?"

Dumbledore started at her comment and Amelia took note of that for future investigation. But she had to keep the process going now.

"Amelia, I will admit that underestimated Harry's imagination when I suggested that he return to his relatives to grieve the loss of his godfather..."

Amelia raised her hand to silence Dumbledore. "When were you going to tell us that you had information that would have established that Sirius Black was innocent?"

Dumbledore blinked at her interruption. Bingo, she thought, Ms Granger was right about that.

He swallowed quickly, and then began again. "I was at first concerned whether I had the full truth. I felt that if I proceeded carefully, an opportunity would present itself to capture Peter Pettigrew which would make it easier for you at the Ministry to accept that a mistake had been made in regards to Lord Black."

Smooth, smooth, she thought quickly. Left enough time, Dumbledore would be able to convince almost everyone that hippogriff dung was actually soft gold. No, it was time for her to lay her cards on the table.

Looking at Augusta who nodded her head, she looked at both Scrimgeour and Dumbledore.

"No, Rufus. No, Albus. The committee goes on."

Dumbledore raised his hand, but she overruled it. "Letting you head the search for Potter is tantamount to allowing a murderer to lead the investigation of the murder he committed.

"Mr Potter did not just wake up one morning and decide that he was going to go to war with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Something has happened for him to get to this state and the more I dig, the more your name features behind everything that that young man has gone through.

"I don't have a clear picture of everything yet, but in 20 years of investigation, I have learned to trust my instincts. Here are the facts and here is the situation.

"Fact: You have been connected with Mr. Potter since the events of October 31, 1981.

"Fact: You sealed the will and assured all of us in the Wizengamot that Mr Potter was safe and well looked after.

"Fact: You claimed magical guardian status.

"Fact: There have been rumours around Mr Potter's return – trolls, snakes, and encounters with Voldemort.

Dumbledore tried to interrupt. "Amelia, if you would just..."

"Albus shut it. Allow me to continue. Fact: Harry Potter goes missing in late July, but you fail to inform us. Fact: Someone powerful is suddenly taking down Death Eaters. Fact: That mysterious someone turns out to be Mr Potter. Fact: We search his residence, a place where you had placed him and there find a suicide note and a last will and testament telling the reader he wants to be buried with his two friends, friends that it turns out you were isolating from Mr Potter. This whole thing stinks and I am convinced that this is only the tip of the iceberg.

"No, Albus, you cannot be given the file on what to do with Mr Potter. Not when you appear to be involved with everything that has happened to him and not when there appear to be suggestions that you have actually had a part in creating the current situation."

Scrimgeour now tried to cut in. "Amelia," he began, "What he was going to say no one..."

There was a sudden, sharp knock on the door and at Scrimgeour's impatient call, the head of one of the duty Aurors appeared. "Minister, Director Bones, you need to come out immediately. It's in regards to the committee."

"Step in and report, Auror Duncan," Amelia barked.

He stepped in and halted, swallowing nervously. Obviously a junior auror, he had not expected Augusta Longbottom and Albus Dumbledore to also be at this meeting.

"There were two interviews which appeared this morning in the Prophet and the Quibbler that blew the whole committee inquiry and what we know about Potter right to Azkaban and back. It's called a complete tell all about Potter and his relatives, his friends, and his Hogwarts' years.

"There is a crowd already gathering in the atrium asking for justice for Potter."

"Who gave the interview?" Amelia asked quickly.

"Ms Granger."

"Bring us copies of both publications immediately and call out the second duty shift of Aurors," Amelia ordered. Duncan turned and left, followed seconds later by Dumbledore, the look on his face definitely angry. Bet he didn't expect that.

Better get the Grangers under some sort of protection, she thought to herself. Knowing Dumbledore, the first thing that he would try to do would be a massive obliviation of the Grangers, followed by conditioning.

Regardless, it looked like the cat was out of the bag and the committee could move forward.

* * *

**A/N: Told you it got interesting near the end. Anyone want to hazard a guess as to what is happening in next week's installment?**

Also, for those waiting on the next chapter of _Escape to New York, _it's coming. We're having trouble with the flow between the last chapter and the next part of the story. It should hopefully be posted next week with the next chapter of this one.


	8. Chapter 8: Granger Danger

**A/N: Thanks go out to _te__xan-muggle_for noticing and pointing out some strange irregularities concerning the titles. Further investigation showed that I originally uploaded the wrong chapter. So without further ado, here's the actual chapter eight.**

**Also, for future reference, all updates to both of our stories should be done each week on Wednesday.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Granger Danger

_Earlier_

Hermione Granger was angry. No, not angry, red hot with rage. No, not red hot but incandescently hot. Her entire world had just been destroyed and the last vestiges of trust she felt in authority figures had vanished.

Dumbledore had lied. Dumbledore had manipulated her and Ron. Dumbledore had put her best friend at risk.

Dumbledore was hurting Harry.

The testimony of the past few days at the committee hearings had put finish to all her trust and confidence in Hogwarts, her teachers and most of all her Headmaster. It had been badly shaken already during the past year when Dumbledore was inexplicably absent Umbridge tortured students and Harry in particular. Then to be told by Dumbledore that she and Ron needed to be in protective custody so that they could be safe from efforts by Voldemort and the Death Eaters to retaliate for the Ministry trip, only to arrive and find that Harry was not there; that Harry did not want to have contact with her anymore.

It had been crushing for her to hear that and believe that, especially when she had attempted numerous times to write Harry and have her letters return. It was doubly crushing to discover that it had all been a lie.

Harry was out there; her best friend was jumping from place to place, killing and running the risk of being killed – all in the mistaken belief that she and Ron were dead, victims of Voldemort.

And it was the Headmaster's entire fault.

However, for the first time, she was going to do something about it.

It hadn't taken her long to figure out that Dumbledore liked to keep information close and that he was not above playing the occasional lie or 'half truth' to ensure that everyone was marching to his tune. Once Director Bones had unveiled Harry's letter and last will and testament, once she had digested and worked through the immediate grief, sorrow and worry about her best friend, the heat of her anger had burned away her blinders and she could finally see.

It had taken three days of avoiding people, of mentally working through the events of the past five years at Hogwarts, but Hermione felt she finally had a clear picture and the resulting portrait was not a flattering one for her former Headmaster.

She had requested, politely, but firmly, of her 'minders' at the Burrow that she needed to get in touch with her parents. While Molly and Arthur appeared to be also appalled at the situation that had developed with Harry believing she and Ron were dead, they at the same time tried to stick to the Order line that Hermione was safer at the Burrow under the watchful eye of members of the Order than at her home. She, however, did not give in this time and after insisting over the first two days, Arthur had finally apparated her to see her parents.

She recalled the scene when she arrived home for the first time in over a month and how she had effectively bullied her parents to take action.

* * *

"Mum, Dad," Hermione shouted upon arriving at her Crawley home.

Emma, her mother, appeared at the kitchen with a dish in her hands. Dad was nowhere in sight and belatedly Hermione remembered that it was a Thursday night and Dad's turn at the dental clinic.

"Hermione," Emma rushed to embrace her daughter. Hermione fought back a desire to cry: this was not the time for tears, but for action. Several actions in fact.

Arthur stood nervously at the living room entrance, his right hand holding his wand. "Hermione insisted that she come here even though Dumbledore thought that it was safer for her at the Burrow," he said.

Emma looked carefully at Hermione and barely caught the shake of her head. It was a time tested signal between the two Granger women that not everything was to be discussed right then and that Hermione wanted her mother to follow her lead for the moment.

Her voice picked up and she put on a smile for Arthur. "We have always been a close family and while we are concerned that of course, Hermione is safe, it has been close to two months since we saw her getting off the Hogwarts Express.

"We would welcome a short visit with her before she goes back to Hogwarts."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "If we keep the news that Hermione is back here to ourselves for a day or two, I can't see any of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's crowd coming here. Could I turn your fireplace into an emergency floo? That way, if you are threatened, you simply have to call the Burrow and we will be here in seconds."

Emma smiled at Arthur's thoughtfulness. Even Hermione couldn't resist Mr. Weasley's desire to help. "We'll be sure to call if we need it," she told him.

With a pop Arthur was gone and Emma now turned to her daughter. "I went along with your request: now what is going on?"

"Mom, do you trust me?" Emma nodded her head. "Then hear me out. Get a suitcase or two together for you and Dad and I will get something together for me. We need to get out of here very quickly and we need to go someplace where people do not think to look for me. Then I will tell you what 's going on."

"Who are you running from?" her mother demanded, even while she was beginning to climb the stairs to her bedroom.

"Dumbledore: and we don't have much time."

* * *

It took Emma and Hermione only fifteen minutes to gather up two suitcases and call Dan at the clinic. They were in the car and out of the suburban district ten minutes after that on their way to the dental centre where Dan was busy cancelling appointments and preparing to leave like his daughter had insisted he and his mother do, as they had spoken over the phone.

It had taken a few minutes and several miles down the road before Dan could stop his racing thoughts enough to glance at Emma. Hermione, thinking back on that discussion, was glad that she had learned to pay attention to her parents well enough to read several of the silent signals they sent to one another and while she had been scanning around her and their vehicle every few minutes for signs of pursuit, she caught her mother's subtle nod that she was allowing her father to initiate the discussion or perhaps interrogation.

"Princess," Dan began, using a name that told Hermione that he was truly shaken as he had given up that name in the past year when she had shot past her mother in height. "Let's take this from the top now, shall we? We are acting as you requested, but we need more information."

Hermione once again thanked fate for placing her in a family of people who liked to work things out intelligently. She could have ended up with someone like Molly Weasley who insisted that she was too young to consider anything. Worrying her lip, she thought about what to say. Should she say just enough or should she just lay all the cards on the table? But then that was why she was in this current mess, wasn't it? Dumbledore played the game of just doling out drabs of information very well and now her friend was paying for it. Besides, no one had ever stood against three Grangers with all the information on the table and all resources pooled.

Dan could see a familiar look of determination come over Hermione's features and he suddenly realized where he had seen that particular expression before. It was a look he had seen on Emma's face a few times and it usually portended life changing situations or revelations. This would be a good one.

"Mum, Dad, I'm trying to get us away from Dumbledore because I believe we are all at risk and my friend Harry most of all," Hermione began, evenly and with only a hint of emotion in her voice.

"I've done a lot of thinking and recently several facts clicked in and I can't allow the lies and fabrications to continue any further."

She then touched her mother's shoulder and looked at her father's eyes in the mirror. "And, Mum, Dad, I need your advice. I'm really scared for all of us, but I am also angry enough to kill.

"I think Dumbledore is trying to kill Harry."

Over the next hour, she told her parents the full story of her years at Hogwarts: the troll, the stone, the basilisk, the time turner, the Dementors, the Tri Wizard Tournament, Umbridge, the DA and the fight at the Ministry. Throughout her account, Dan and Emma both noted how many times the name of Harry came up and both looked at each other with a knowing smile on their faces.

But as both parents listened, a growing sense of fear coupled with anger began to well up inside. They had known intellectually from the beginning that the world of magic was one they would only be able to observe from the outside, but had believed that those who would instruct their daughter would have her safety as a primary concern. They had heard abbreviated and doctored versions of these stories from Hermione before, but the dangers that she had faced with Harry were overwhelming.

Finally Hermione noticed her father raise his hand from the wheel as he glanced back at her. She knew that a dam had broken in her mind; she could keep silent about what the magical world was about no longer and sensed her parents realized this as well. While the emotions of her experiences were bleeding through her account, she was aware that her usually sharp observation skills were not failing her now and her parents were finally getting the unvarnished and real truths of the world she had been learning about for the past five years.

She knew before her father opened his mouth that he would now seek some clarifications on her comments and was not disappointed when he called her by his old pet name again. Times like these seemed to bring out older patterns of behaviour between the three of them.

"Princess, time out and slow down. Allow us time to digest your comments. Can I get some clearer understandings on some of the points you raised?" She sucked in a breath and nodded.

"Okay, it appears that you have been in much more danger than we initially thought. Why try to hide this from us?"

Hermione could feel her mother's eyes on her even as she reached back and patted Hermione's hand. She could feel tears threaten to burst forth, but then the feeling of anger burned through her.

"I was afraid, but not any more!"

"Afraid?" Emma questioned in a gentle voice.

"Afraid first of all that you would withdraw me from Hogwarts and then afraid that you would forbid me from seeing Harry," she replied in a lower voice.

Aware just how much that had cost her daughter emotionally to admit that, Emma patted Hermione's hand. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Dan who restrained his initial comments in reacting.

"Why tell us now after all this time?"

"Because I can't keep silent any more and because I can't accept the lies and the manipulations any longer," Hermione burst out. "Dumbledore lied to me about Harry and how Harry is engaged in a one-man war against some very evil wizards: because he thinks those evil wizards killed me and Ron.

"And this is all because Dumbledore wanted to keep Harry separate from his friends and from me!" At this, she began crying. It took a few minutes for her to calm herself as Emma continued stroking her hair.

"I have been attending a committee of the Wizengamot investigating Harry's disappearance and the sudden increase in attacks against evil wizards, followers of Voldemort, the evil wizard who killed Harry's parents when he was a baby."

She began recounting the summer with Harry's failure to write her and Ron followed by Dumbledore's observations regarding the lack of mail from Harry.

"He told me that Harry had decided to have nothing to do with Ron or I, that he wanted to be alone. Yet when Director Bones called Ron and I in for questions about Harry, she shared a letter that Harry had written that said he was taking vengeance on those who killed the two best friends he had ever known.

"He didn't want to be alone: he thought we were dead because he hadn't heard from us. And all this after his godfather had just been killed.

"He was all alone with no one to comfort him thinking we were gone.

"All because of a manipulative old fool who has to have control over Harry." This last comment was spat out with such vehemence that Dan jerked the wheel in surprise. This was definitely not Hermione's usual way of talking to her parents.

It was Emma who asked the next question. "Manipulative old fool?"

"Dumbledore." Hermione spat out.

"Clarify please," Emma prodded gently.

Hermione began sharing her observations from the beginning of the committee's testimony to date. The portrait that was emerging of a Harry isolated by Dumbledore's guards, his mail blocked, and current efforts to steer the committee away from asking too many questions about Harry's living conditions was not a favourable one to Hermione's parents.

Then Hermione's next comment threw another curveball into the growing revelations.

"I believe that Dumbledore has been manipulating Harry from the very beginning."

"That is strong language, Hermione," Emma countered.

"These are only preliminary observations, but I think the Headmaster suspects I no longer trust him and that I believe he has been manipulating Harry and the rest of us."

"Why do you think the Headmaster is manipulating Harry and yourselves?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I suspect that he wants Harry alone as a sacrifice. There have just been too many places where Harry has been set up, directed or placed in danger."

"Walk us through your observations, honey," Emma prodded. She had gained a great deal of respect for her daughter's powers of observation: that had explained why she and Dan had jumped when Hermione had urged them to abandon everything and flee.

"I think it goes back to at least Harry's placement with his abominable relatives. He never says much, but he is always sent back to those people who I think neglect him, if not abuse him."

Beginning with the Dursleys, Hermione analyzed the events of first year including the simplicity of the traps leading to the stone; the failure of Dumbledore to guess what was petrifying students in her second year and to detect the dark object possessing a student; the failure of Dumbledore to press for a trial for Sirius Black in her third year; the inclusion of Harry in the TriWizard in her fourth year despite the age line under the guise of a magical contract and Dumbledore's distancing himself from Harry in her fifth year, yet tolerating Umbridge.

The negative portrait already started with her earlier comments began to take on alarming tones and both parents were now more concerned than ever. Something was appearing rotten in Denmark or in British magical society.

But what could they, non-magical parents and a daughter who was a slightly underage witch, do about this, they wondered. They apparently knew even less about the magical world than they suspected and they had no idea on how to begin to resolve things for Hermione and by extension, her best friend Harry.

Still they had to ask the question. "What do you propose to do, Hermione? What do you want to do? What do you want us to do?" Emma asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. All I know is that I had to get out of there and get to you before Dumbledore tried to control me through you."

A cold feeling ran through both parents at their daughter's words. A Headmaster who would use parents to get at a child. And use that child to manipulate still another child. She needed to get out of this school, magical or no.

Conversation ceased at that point as each member of the family thought about what had been said and what had not been said. The kilometres rushed by, eventually it was time to stop for petrol.

Sharptooth found them there.

* * *

The first indication the three Grangers of an unexpected visitor was when each had returned from the loo only to see a small shadow in the back seat. Dan halted the two women's' return to the car, and indicating the shadow visible through the window, looked around for a metal object of some kind to protect his family.

Then Hermione, taking a closer look at the shadow, broke out in laughter. "Dad, I doubt you could get close enough to whoever's in the back seat to hit him. He's a goblin and they're rather good with their reflexes."

Emma was quicker off the mark than Dan by now. "One of those creatures who run the wizard's bank?"

"It's actually a goblin bank," Hermione immediately corrected. "Calling it a wizard's bank would be very insulting."

"But what would one of them be doing in the back seat of our car?" Dan asked, a bit upset but trying to hide it.

"I'm not sure, but I would like to find out," Hermione replied and moving quickly around her father, she opened the door to the vehicle.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I was hoping to reach you today," the goblin began. "I am Sharptooth and I have an important message for you from Mr. Harry Potter."

Concern immediately filled Hermione's eyes and she let out a cry of impatience. "Where is he? How is he? Is he okay?" She burst out in a flurry of words.

Sharptooth broke out into a toothless smile. "I see Lord Potter was correct in describing you Miss Granger. Full of questions." Then his face took a more serious expression. "Lord Potter sent me to tell you that he was not aware you were alive and that as a consequence he has revised his will."

The words shocked the Granger family, none more than Hermione. "Revised his will?"

"As you may be aware, Miss Granger, a wizard cannot under British magical law leave any portion of his estate to a non magical beneficiary. However, as the Potter estate had holdings both in the magical and non magical worlds, Mr. Potter wished to make sure that his non magical holdings and investments would be left to someone who could use them in the non magical world…someone like you, comfortable in both worlds and whom he trusts completely.  
"He is still recovering from the news that you are alive and Lord Potter wishes he could talk to you personally, but he believes he does not have much time left," Sharptooth concluded.

A fresh wave of tears threatened to burst forth from Hermione as the impact of the goblin's words hit home. Harry thought he wasn't going to make it. Looks of concern were directed her way by her parents – they obviously were coming to the same conclusion that she had.

Her rage at the manipulations that Harry had been forced to experience flashed red hot and she looked at Sharptooth.

"What does he want me to do?" she asked quietly.

"Lord Potter would like you and your parents, obviously of course, to confirm your acceptance of this new will," he replied. "At Gringotts."

"Sharptooth, that goes without saying. But, if you are working with Harry, then perhaps you can help me help him. We are running from Dumbledore, but we or rather I want to strike back at the manipulative old fool.

"I want to tell the truth about his manipulations."

"We may have some ideas about that, Miss Granger," the goblin replied. "We have some facilities available for a modest fees where wizards such as Dumbledore dare not enter. There we can bring together expertise and resources to help you tell the truth: perhaps even meet reporters or lawyers.

"However I would also like to suggest that you consider your own inheritance test while you are in our secure facilities at Gringotts. Lord Potter had done that himself while he was visiting us and he learned some surprising things about his family and heritage: he suggested that you may want to do the same thing."

Hermione was now impatient to begin the process of telling the truth and helping Harry. She realized that if she could help keep the Headmaster off balance and unable to focus on his own plans, she would be helping to get the truth out and fight alongside Harry.

"How are we going to get there?" she asked.

"Well, I just so happen to have this portkey for all of you." Sharptooth replied, holding up a page of Gringotts parchment.

Twenty minutes later, Daedulus Diggle appeared at the petrol station. He had, with difficulty, tracked Miss Granger's magical signature from her home to the petro station off the motorway, but here the trail grew cold. There was no further sign of the young witch or her parents.

Dumbledore would not be happy: this was a loose end that he would prefer would be under his control.

Where could she have gone?

* * *

Hermione was a very surprised young woman and her parents this time shared her surprise. The inheritance tests, once the initial results had come back, had been expanded to include Dan and Emma. It was obvious that her parents still had to fully digest the news. Not one, but two magical lines? Magical blocks? Disintegrating curses?

Of course, this news would remove all the hindrances from acting on Harry's will as per his intentions. Although she had no intention of seeing Harry's will implemented, she told herself clearly. No, she was now more than ever ready to do battle with Dumbledore, the Ministry and even He Who Must Not Be Named to see Harry survive…and thrive.

This was her resolve as the door opened and two people entered. One she knew all too well, shuddering slightly and raising her head proudly. The other she had only learned of from his daughter at Hogwarts.

"Miss Rita Skeeter, Mr Xenophilius Lovegood: I have a story to tell you," she began.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone want to guess the two magical lines connected to the granger family? You'll get fictious roast cocktail weenies if you get it right. :)**

**Once again, reviews are appreciated, constructive critisism is accepted, and flames are used to roast said aformentioned cocktail weenies.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Press Can Help You

**A/N: Hey guys! First, i'd like to apologize for the long wait on this chapter. With the holidays and whatnot, it completely slipped my mind. Will you forgive me?**

**On another note, this chapter may look familliar to some of you. The reason being that i accidentaly uploaded this chapter as chapter 8. The mistake has been fixed, so those of you who didn't get to read Granger Danger can do so now :)**

**Now, without further ado, the long awaited chapter nine...**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Press Can Actually Be Helpful

The headlines screamed outrage and questions that were being echoed in the Atrium of the Ministry and Amelia, Augusta, Scrimgeour and even Dumbledore knew that the rules of the game had changed.

_Boy who Lived Beaten and Abused_

_ Lived in a Cupboard, Treated as House Elf_

_ Saved First Year Girl from Troll: Personal Testimony from Hermione Granger_

_ Rescued Philosopher's Stone from Possessed Teacher_

_ Kills Basilisk in Second Year with Gryffindor's Sword_

_ Chases 100 Dementors with Corporal Patronus in Third Year_

_ Sealed Away by Dumbledore: More a Prisoner than a Hero_

_ The Real Harry Potter as You Never Knew Him_

_ By Rita Skeeter_

_ Ladies and gentlemen, wizards and witches of Britain's magical community - I have a confession to make._

_ I thought last year I would show you dear readers of the wizarding world the real Harry Potter. However, what I wrote last year was not even close to the truth._

_ I had formed my own conclusion that Harry Potter was an attention seeking, arrogant, lying fool, flaunting his wealth and fame. Instead, thanks to several hours of in depth interviews with one of Harry Potter's closest friends, I discovered a boy who was mistreated since his parents died on Halloween 1981. Placed by our own esteemed Chief Warlock with magical hating muggles, the Boy-Who-Lived was systematically abused, neglected, starved, and worked almost to death – all the while stories of him living in castles with riches and possessions circulated._

_ Sit back dear readers and allow me to show you the real Harry Potter as only he can be shown by one of his closest friends and wonder with me…._

_ Why does Albus Dumbledore segregate him from others?_

_ Why was he allowed to be abused and why must he return there every year?_

_ How well do we really know Harry Potter?_

It was obvious to Scrimgeour that his earlier attempt to kill the committee was no longer an option. If even half of this information was correct, then he had to seize control of this issue and be seen as pushing for the full truth to come out.

He stepped out onto the ruins of the Fountain of Magical Brethren and signed for the crowd who were calling out for justice for Potter to be silent.

"Wizards and witches of Magical Britain, I want to ensure the magical world that we take very seriously the revelations about our chosen hero - my staff and the entire Ministry will leave no stone unturned to ensure justice is done.

"No matter how high up the chain of responsibility we have to go, we will get answers and share them with you.

"As part of this determination to arrive at the truth, I announce the official Wizengamot committee examining the events of this summer will continue until we have the full and complete picture - both what Harry Potter is doing and what drove him to the actions he is taking today."

The crowd had begun hearing Scrimgeour's comments with neutral reactions, but by the time he had concluded his short address, he was receiving claps of appreciation from various listeners in the audience and shouts of affirmation and approval.

* * *

Dumbledore watched the crowd and Scrimgeour's speech from the shadows of the far wall of the Atrium. He was experiencing a sinking feeling: he had been so close - so very close - to shutting everything down and having Harry officially being returned to his responsibility.

And then Hermione Granger had happened.

She had to have had assistance with her efforts, of that he was certain, and he had no shortage of enemies wiling to take him down and oppose him.

Still, he should have realized that once Miss Granger's crusading spirit was awakened that she would become a force of nature. In that she was very much like another muggleborn witch who had also become a thorn in his side: Lily Evans.

To compound matters, no one knew where the young witch or her family were now hiding. As well, she had come much closer than she knew to the truth with the result that many more questions would be asked on many new subjects.

Now he would have to engage in extensive damage control and with Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom receiving renewed mandates with their Merlin cursed committee, the chances of events spinning out of control were increasing exponentially.

No, it was not a good day for Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

It was a very good day for Amelia Bones. She looked at Augusta and quietly smiled. This was the break they had been looking for. Now they could move from investigating the specifics of the summer to the deeper information of what and why.

Who placed Harry with the Dursleys?

Why did no one check on him?

Why was he not aware of his heritage and the wizarding world before coming to Hogwarts at age 11?

What happened with the troll? The Stone? The DADA professor Quirrell?

What happened with the Heir of Slytherin? With the Dementors?

What could drive a young man with wealth and fame to believe he had nothing to live for and instead begin taking out his enemies in suicidal attacks?

Just what was Dumbledore up to?

She had her window of opportunity and she had to strike while the iron was hot. At the same time, she could not turn this into a witch-hunt.

It was time for some serious planning and even a session of a renewed Wizengamot committee by this afternoon or tomorrow at the earliest.

It was time to move from theories to facts and she, no they, had to begin with the man at the top.

It was time to put the squeeze on Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

It had taken the full day to hammer out the new revised terms and thrust of the official committee. Dumbledore was clearly told by a solid vote of the Wizengamot and by a clear statement from Minister Scrimgeour that he would not be on the committee as he was now a person of interest in the questioning and investigation of the committee.

"We have to move from summer 1996 summaries to motives and reasons for this summer occurring in the first place," Amelia had clearly told her fellow members of the Wizengamot. Augusta had remained, but Scrimgeour had nominated a member of the other dominant faction in the body to the third and final seat on the body.

"Why are we in this situation today? Why are purebloods that have traditionally been affiliated with the Dark Lord now cowering in fear from a Potter seeking revenge?

"Why is Mr. Potter engaged in this suicidal adventure that risks to have only one end: his death?

"Just what has been going on in Mr. Potter's life from Halloween 1981 to now? These are the questions Minister Scrimgeour that we propose to ask and that we will seek answers for."

Scrimgeour was nodding his head at Amelia as she was speaking. "Just don't take too long," he said. "We really need answers quickly…and I do not believe Potter has much time left."

The three committee members all nodded. Amelia turned to her two colleagues and made her first decision as chair of the expanded Harry Potter committee.

"Tomorrow morning, we call Albus Dumbledore to the stand."

* * *

**A/N: I hope im right in saying you all are eagerly looking forward to the next chapter. It should be up by this time next week. Once again, thank you all for being amazing fans! Till next time, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Albus Takes The Stand

**A/N: Well, are you exited? This is it, The MOGF's testimony. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter...Queen Rowling does.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Albus Takes The Stand

For the three members of the committee the difference between the earlier sessions and the newly revised committee was as clear as the difference between night and day.

The first thing they and their fellow members of the Wizengamot noted were the numbers of people in the galleries. The earlier sessions had attracted a fair number of people, but now the committee room was full to overflowing. There were easily twice as many magicals in the room as there had been before the explosive newspaper articles.

The second thing the members noted were the divisions between the witnesses in the room. Where as before, Hermione Granger had sat near the other people Amelia had associate with Dumbledore, now Miss Granger sat with Bill Weasely and his girlfriend Fleur Delacour away from the other members of Dumbledore's 'crowd.' There was no love lost between several of the latter group's members and Miss Granger.

Thinking of the young witch, Amelia made a mental note to get the Grangers and Miss Granger into some place of relative security and protection. She would not put it past Dumbledore to claim charge of his student and lock her away somewhere, all 'for the greater good' of course. She scribbled down some notes and called for Auror Robards to come over.

Discussing her orders quietly, she made it clear that neither Tonks nor Shacklebolt were to be involved in the Grangers' protection. He signaled his compliance and she turned her attention back to the developing situation at hand.

As committee chair, she had announced their first choice of witness this morning and it was clear to her and others that Chief Warlock Dumbledore was not approaching the situation happily. He had even attempted to send her a tersely written note suggesting that the committee was wasting its time in calling him and that they needed to get focused on the task at hand of locating and stopping Harry Potter.

_I regret that this committee is so devoid of a sense of leadership and responsibility that rather than seeking to fulfill its earlier mandate of understanding who was doing what to whom this summer and then seeking to end the bloodshed and chaos that this committee now feels it necessary to waste its time in digging up old decisions and actions touching people long past._

_ The facts are clear: Harry Potter is without protection and exposed to the possible attacks of the Dark Lord. Fact: the Dark Lord would consider twenty or thirty of his Death Eaters a good price to pay if his enemy Harry Potter could be killed. Fact: Harry is moving down a dark road of vengeance, blood and pain – one that could end up with one Dark Lord replacing another Dark Lord. Fact: Harry Potter needs to be found, needs to be healed and needs to be restored to a road that leads him to the light._

_ Fact: as Harry Potter's magical guardian I alone have the requisite knowledge of Mr. Potter and how he thinks and I alone can ensure that he will be safe and prepared for the eventual conflict with Voldemort._

Oh yes, Amelia thought to herself. Albus was pissed and he was determined to end this charade of a committee, despite the wishes of the wizarding public.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden popping of a house elf beside her.

"Is you Mdme Bones of the Wzengamut?" The house elf asked. Amelia's eyes widened at the sight of a house elf wearing two hats and several pairs of colored socks.

"Yes, I am," she replied. "And who are you?"

"I is Dobby, Master Harry Potter's house elf," the elf replied. "I's carrying a message for yous from Master Harry Potter." With that he handed her an envelope and subsequently disappeared.

Dumbledore had been walking towards the witness stand to comply with the committee's request for his testimony when he had caught sight of Dobby. Rushing up to the committee seats, he reached out his hand for the letter Amelia now held in her hand.

"May I read that please, Amelia?"

She pulled the letter back from Dumbledore's reach. "It was addressed to me, not you Albus."

His eyes took on a pleading look. "But if it gives Harry's current location, it is critical that I….we find him. He must be safe."

"I will read this and if there is information for you, then we will see what you might or might not be able to do." With that, she slit the envelope open and quickly perused its contents.

This day had just gotten off to an even better start, she decided. For her and the committee, not for Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

"Wizards and witches, fellow members of the Wizengamot, I declare this session of the official Wizengamot committee examining the background and story of Harry Potter open for today's session. However, before we move to the testimony of the Chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts, we have received a letter from Harry Potter which he has invited should be shared with the entire assembly in this room.

"He writes and I read….

_To the Honorable members of the Wizengamot Committee and to Madame Bones, Chair, Greetings._

_ I am overwhelmed by the interest and expressions of sympathy given by the wizarding public in regards to my story as shared with The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler in yesterday's editions. Miss Hermione Granger has told an accurate version of the events of my life even though I am ashamed to admit all of the details are true._

_ I would ask all members of the magical community not to assume that all Muggles are like the people I do not call family, but only relatives. They have a special hatred of magic, but they do not represent the vast majority of people in the non magical world._

_ I would ask this body to ask the questions as to why I was left with these relatives when I have recently discovered that I had family members who could have taken me in: Andromeda Tonks, and Madame Longbottom among others._

_ I would ask why I had to learn who I was and the place of my family from the goblins rather than my purported 'magical guardian.'_

_ I would ask why I had to endure the life of a house elf while stories of my happy life and adventures circulated all over the wizarding world._

_ I would ask why I never learned about the role of my family and its reputation, resources, properties until I sat down with the goblins very recently. Who was supposed to tell me about these things?_

_ I would ask why I appear to be the only one who is fighting Lord Voldemort. You as the wizarding public vastly outnumber those few Death Eaters who have lifted wands up against you. Even the most feared Dark Lord can fall to others in a battle of numbers._

_ It is too late for you and the other members of this world to stop me on my quest to seek vengeance for the losses I have suffered from people in this world and more specifically a Dark Lord who assures me that he will not rest until I am dead._

_ I demand justice for those who sought to keep me from knowledge that my friends were well and safe. I demand justice for those who gave me to think that I was alone in the world._

_ It is upon you that the blood you claim I am shedding will fall. It is upon your desire to keep me in the dark that the final reckoning will come._

_ Soon the Dark Lord and I will meet and when we do, I do not expect to survive. I wish it known here and now that I leave my estate and the riches of the Potter family to Hermione Granger. It is she who has been the most faithful friend to me; she who has always stood by my side._

_ To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a person I once considered a grandfather and a friend, I now accuse you of theft, of lying, of denying me knowledge of my heritage and position. You broke the wishes of my parents' will so that I could have 'a normal childhood'. If you call my childhood normal or my early years a childhood at all, you have no idea what childhood is._

_ To the wizarding world, do not mourn Harry Potter. I am finally striking out to ensure that the Dark Lord will terrorize you no longer._

_ And in my mind, the sooner I die, the sooner I see the only people who cared for me without reserve: my parents and Sirius Black._

_ Signed_

_Lord Harry James Potter_

The silence which descended upon the committee chamber was overwhelming. The words of Potter's letter echoed throughout the room and no one could look one another in the eyes for a few moments as their import sunk in. Yes, Amelia thought to herself, Harry, you have struck a great blow for justice and truth today and I think one Chief Warlock is not a happy person at the moment.

She banged the gavel startling everyone and declared the committee was ready to hear from Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The aged man moved slowly to the witness stand, his body language giving every indication that he did not desire to be here in this chair at this time.

After responding to his name and giving an oath that whatever he would say would be the truth, the questions began.

"Albus, why did the Dark Lord take an interest in the Potter family and in Harry Potter?"

"I cannot go into specifics, Madame Chair," he replied, the twinkle absent from his eyes. "For the greater good, I am in possession of certain information which must remain secret lest it fall into the hands of Lord Voldemort."

"During the recent sighting of He Who Must Not Be Named in this very building, an investigation by my aurors indicated that the running fight between Mr. Potter, his friends and those servants of the Dark Lord began in the Hall of Prophecies. Is there some significance in this?"

"Madame Chair, I can say nothing. I do not claim to understand how Lord Voldemort thinks or what his motivations were in sending his servants to the Hall of Prophecies."

"So all the speculation in the Daily Prophet about Mr. Potter being the chosen one has no relationship to the events of this past June?"

"The greater good requires that I give no comment to that question." Which to Amelia and the other members of the committee was as good as admitting that it did. It was now time to shift gears.

"Albus, we wish to go back in time to the events of the year 1981. Specifically, why did the Potters leave the security of Potter Manor to take up residence in your family's old cottage at Godric's Hollow?"

"We had received reports from a spy in Voldemort's ranks that the Dark Lord was taking an active role in searching for the Potters with a special interest in young Harry. As we also suspected we had a spy in our midst, I with the Potters suggested that we could put the family under the Fidelius Charm with Sirius Black as the secret keeper."

"So you were not aware that the Potters had changed secret keepers?"

A buzz of conversation rose in the room at that statement. Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement. "I found out later that Sirius Black had changed his role with Peter Pettigrew…much much later."

"Were you aware of the relationship between Sirius and Harry Potter? That Sirius Black was Mr. Potter's godfather?"

"I confess that I did not know this at the time. I was not that close to the group called the Marauders at the time other then we were allies on the side of the light fighting against the Dark Lord."

"But Chief Warlock – would you not have discovered this relationship when you read the Potters wills? It is clearly indicated in both documents that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and Alice Longbottom was Harry's godmother."

Dumbledore was now clearly uncomfortable. He did not want to admit that he had read the wills prior to sealing them. How could he answer the question without violating his oath to tell the truth?

"I had given the Potter wills a cursory review," he began slowly. "I did not however review them in detail to discover the relationships between the various personages mentioned in the will."

"So you admit to having read the wills before sealing them to the Wizengamot?"

The struggle upon Dumbledore's face was clear, but he finally nodded his head.

"Then why did you not act upon them when the Potters were murdered? Why did you not hand young Harry to Sirius Black when he arrived at Godric's Hollow after the murders?"

Dumbledore was shocked. How did Bones know those small details about that Halloween night he wondered? Who had told him?

"Hagrid was a very talkative individual about the events of that night as we were reviewing it in preparation for our questions today," Amelia said, answering Dumbledore's own question. "He told us that on your orders he refused to hand over young Harry over to Sirius and instead told Black that he had to carry Harry up to Hogwarts for a medical checkup. There did not appear to be any mention of a suspicion on your part that he had betrayed the Potters at that point.

"Still it was only the next day that you sealed the wills in closed session in the Wizengamot and then later that day that Sirius Black was arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. The Longbottoms were not attacked by Death Eaters until three days later.

"So you could have turned Harry over to his godmother even if you suspected Sirius of being a traitor. Why did you not do this? Why seal the will and take over as Mr. Potter's magical guardian?"

Here Dumbledore's twinkle returned. "I was aware that Lily had invoked some ancient magic to protect her son and by shedding her blood for young Harry she had given him strong protection. It was imperative that young Harry have the best protection possible and that could only be with a member of Lily's own family and the blood from that individual. Hence I left Harry with his Aunt Petunia.

"You must recall the chaos of the days following the disappearance of Lord Voldemort. Death Eaters were still at large and most likely would be searching for young Harry. While I regret having to disregard the wills of James and Lily, I did what I did for the greater good both for Mr. Potter and the wizarding world."

The smug look on his face infuriated Amelia and Augusta. He honestly thought that his reasoning justified ignoring the express wishes of the Potters. Did he realize just how far he had erred? It was time to pull the rug out from under the sanctimonious old fool.

"Albus," Augusta began. "We received yesterday a copy of the Potters' wills as well as supporting documentation from the goblins on the instructions of Lord Harry Potter. Would it surprise you to know that both Lily and James made it very clear that under no circumstances was Harry to be left with Petunia or Vernon Dursley? Or that Lily made it very clear that Petunia was not a blood relation? That she. Lily, had been adopted?"

Dumbledore's face went whiter than his beard. He had assumed that Petunia was the blood sister of Lily and that as Lily was a loving person that her sister would share her same character and attributes. "Are you sure of this?"

"Goblins do not lie, Chief Warlock."

He hung his head. "I regret that I did not know this."

Amelia looked him over, but felt that they had to continue the investigation quickly so as to not allow the canny old politician to recover. "Why did you not investigate young Mr. Potter's care during the ten years from placing him with these 'relatives' of Lily's? Why did he come to Hogwarts abused and neglected, ignorant of our world and his place in it?"

She could see Dumbledore catch his breath and visibly calm himself. This was much surer ground for him. "I was concerned that young Harry would not know how to appreciate and deal with the fame that would come from being hailed as The-Boy-Who-Lived. I did not want him to become arrogant or full of pride. Fame such as that could turn stronger heads than his and he was only a child.

"I wanted Harry to have a normal childhood away from all this – and I wanted to make sure that he was safe from those who would do him harm. What better place than away from our world among the Muggles?

"And I succeeded better than I knew. When I met young Harry on September 1, 1991, I saw no child full of arrogance and expecting our world to bow down to him. I met a young boy eager to please and filled with wonder at the miracles of the wizarding world and Hogwarts."

Merlin, the man was actually full of himself and was now patting himself on the back for a job well done, Augusta thought to herself. She too had seen the young Harry Potter and recalled the oversized clothes, the nervous glances he had given one and all: and that was after he had spent one year at Hogwarts. What would he have been like prior to going to Hogwarts in the first place?

"So you did not look after him, check on him from time to time?"

"I had taken the liberty of securing the services of a squib in the same neighborhood as Mr. Potter who paid periodic visits to the Dursley home. As well, I had set up several monitoring charms to ensure that Mr. Potter was in good health and was safe."

It was Amelia's turn again. "Ah, yes, I recall your introducing that squib to us.a Mrs Arabella Figg…during the underage magic hearing last summer for Mr. Potter. Did she report that everything was well?"

That uncomfortable look was back, only for a moment, on Dumbledore's face. "She did mention that Harry appeared to have been punished a few times, but surely that would come from a normally active young boy interested in exploring his world and growing up. I assured her that the wards would protect young Harry from any danger."

"Yes, those wards. Blood wards you called them: wards that would protect Mr. Potter from external threat?"

"Exactly!"

"But not from internal abuse? From internal neglect? Mrs. Figg shared some of her concerns with us yesterday when we were preparing for today. She advised us that she recommended more than once that Harry was being abused there and that you did not appear concerned."

"I had acted in the spirit of the greater good. A little corporal punishment does not hurt a child: my own father punished me for some interesting actions in my youth. He told me I was a rather strong willed child and not always one given to listening to his directives."

Now the old grandfather routine, Amelia thought to herself. He can really pull that off. She wondered if he cultivated his long hair and beard to further stoke up that image. Still, they had questions to go.

"So no one from either the Muggle Social Services nor the Wizarding Child Protection Office ever made any visits to young Mr. Potter over the ten years he was there prior to his arrival at Hogwarts?"

"There was no need: I had sufficient safeguards in place."

"Then why did you not inform Mr. Potter of his place in our world at the same time as the reception of his Hogwarts' letter. Why send Hagrid to inform him that he was a wizard rather than a Hogwarts' professor or yourself? You were his self proclaimed magical guardian after all."

Dumbledore's face grew more grandfatherly if that were possible. "I was concerned that Harry have as normal a childhood as possible. Just being introduced to the wizarding world at the age of eleven would have been enough of a shock to him without bearing the additional burden of learning that he had an inheritance, a title and much responsibility to assume.

"I have always been of the opinion that we require our children to grow up too fast. Allowing them to take their place in our society at 17 means that they do not have the opportunity to explore being young and traveling around the world."

"So when were you going to share this information with Lord Potter?"

Here Dumbledore's face took on a pensive look. "I had hoped and still hope to convince young Harry to begin an apprenticeship with me once he has completed his years at Hogwarts. There, in the relationship of master and apprentice would be the beginning of training young Harry what it is to be the head of an ancient and noble family."

"And if Mr. Potter did not share your desire for an apprenticeship, but instead wanted to explore careers and marriage? What then?"

The face of the Hogwarts' professor now shone forth and it was clear that Dumbledore truly believed in what he was saying. "We ask our students to marry too young. I would have strongly encouraged Harry to consider what I was offering him: a chance to learn many of my secrets in a close relationship of student and master…"

The pureblood member of the committee interrupted Dumbledore. "So you would violate law and custom, and deprive the scion of an Ancient and Noble House the knowledge he would need to take his place as Head of his Family? When do you think Mr. Potter would have been able to assume his place - 25, 35, 45?

"Madame Chair, this whiskered old fool disgusts me. Not only did he abrogate the wishes of Mr. Potter's parents, but he also neglected him in his home environment, depriving him of knowledge that any magical guardian is required to give their magical charges."

Amelia looked sharply at this third member of their committee. While she was quietly agreeing with his opinion, they had a number of other points to raise before they would shift gears to the Hogwarts' years with their next witness.

"Thank you member Witherspoon for your point of view, but I would like to remind him that we have a few more questions for our esteemed witness today." At his nod, she continued.

"We have only a few more questions for you, Chief Warlock, although we reserve the right to call you back should we require more information.

"How did our world develop ideas on how Mr. Potter would look: details as to his appearance, his scar and his glasses when he came into contact with us for the first time in the summer of 1991? If he was being raised by Muggles, would he not have remained unknown to us until his appearance at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore's face remained impassive as he replied. "I am not sure how the exact details of Mr. Potter's appearance became known among different elements of the wizarding world."

"One of your tasks every year was to release an annual statement on or around the anniversary of Mr. Potter's birthday assuring us in the magical community that Mr. Potter was alive, well and happy, was it not?"

"Yes, I felt it important to assure our world that The-Boy-Who-Lived was growing safe and well in a secure location."

"So you didn't let slip to a reporter here or there about Mr. Potter's muggle location where pictures could be taken and details of his appearance communicated to others. And you took no action against those who traded on Mr. Potter's name and fame to write up stories about him, fantasy stories that have sold many copies? Is this the action of a magical guardian?"

Dumbledore bristled at the implied accusation. "I may have told one or two people of young Harry's location. But I cannot act against those who are given to flights of fancy about their young hero. We live in a society where there is freedom of expression and if writers are given to wish to tell stories about a young boy, then who am I to stop them."

"So you do not admit to creating the sobriquet 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'?"

"Certainly not! I was as surprised as others when that name started being used."

"One final question, Albus. What is your view of the role Mr. Potter plays in the current struggle with He Who Must Not Be Named and in the future of our society? Why are you trying so hard to find him and bring him back?"

This was now vintage Dumbledore – a platform and an audience. "Harry has a significant role to play in the upcoming struggle with Lord Voldemort. To this day, no one knows how he survived the killing curse on Halloween so long ago but survive he has and today he is a potent symbol to our world that this Dark Lord can be defeated.

"But the way to end this struggle is not through bloodshed or violence. The Harry Potter I know from my time at Hogwarts is a gentle person who in my opinion is becoming scarred and hardened by these attacks. He does so from a misunderstanding, an unfortunate misunderstanding, but I hear his pain and I would ask that this committee join with all of us in the wizarding world to invite Harry to come out of the cold and the dark.

"Come back to Hogwarts, Harry. Come back and allow your friends to greet you again, allow us to help you heal.

"As for the future, I have already mentioned that it is my hope that young Harry would take the time to learn from me so that he can take his place as an important leader in our future world."

Amelia's cold tone cut the impassioned speech off. "So, to summarize Chief Warlock, you read the Potter wills, but ignored them; you failed to hand young Mr. Potter to his godfather or godmother, but instead, disregarding the wishes of his parents, you placed him with magic hating 'relatives' and only checked on him with a squib whose words of warning you ignored and with monitors that measured wards which protected Mr. Potter from external threat, not internal.

"You denied him knowledge and education about his family, his inheritance and his world: all in an attempt to solicit him as an apprentice for yourself.

"You may or may not have released details about Mr. Potter to the wizarding public enough that he would be immediately be recognizable in our world, but ensuring that he had no knowledge about our world in return.

"And in previous testimony from your 'associates', you have forcibly returned him to this same cold, neglectful, and abusive environment; depriving him of contact with friends and resources to help him grieve: all in an effort to ensure that Mr. Potter has a 'normal childhood?

"And all this of course was for the 'greater good. Chief Warlock, I pray that you can sleep with your actions because in my opinion, I do not believe that any of us can."

As Dumbledore's eyes grew wide at her verbal attack and summary of his statements, she banged her gavel. "This hearing is adjourned until after lunch."

* * *

**A/N: So? Is your blood boiling? D'you hate The old goat as much as we do? Let us know in a review :)**

**Also, if you see any mistakes, please let us know :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Miniscule McGonagall

**A/N: Hai guys! Sorry im late again *hangs**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: McBadass

"I've had it with that old goat," Amelia said, sitting down in her chair with a thump. "He has more moves than a seeker, more evasions than Fudge and is more slippery than Lucius Malfoy. I swear for everything I've learned, I had five more questions."

Augusta nodded her head, taking a sip of her tea. "If I never hear the term 'for the greater good' again, it would be too soon."

The new third member of the committee, Angus Weatherspoon, who had been nominated by Minister Scrimgeour as a sop to the pureblood faction, now broke in. "If there was one consistent thought in Dumbledore's answers, it was that Mr. Potter has a significant role to play in the war with Voldemort and that he is the only one who can guide him to a successful conclusion."

Amelia remembered anew that Angus, for all of his supposed attachment to the pureblood message, was also a person who could get to the heart of a presentation or a speech very quickly and was thus not appreciated by many in the Wizengamot for just that reason.

"Did you get any answers to your satisfaction?" she asked him.

"Our Chief Warlock is very skilled in talking much, but saying little," Angus replied. "If he were a snake, he would catch his prey by hypnotizing him with his words."

Augusta snorted. "And have his prey spout back to him that his death as lunch or supper was 'for the greater good."

"He believes he is right, has no regrets for Mr. Potter's treatment because he believes his motives were pure and believes that all the current 'unpleasantness' of Mr. Potter's actions and the escalating war would be resolved if Mr. Potter were back under his control again," Angus continued.

"This despite the fact that one of our leading pureblood family's wills was ignored and now he is proposing that the second leading pureblood family's will be similarly disregarded until 'Mr. Potter is of a more sober and mature mind to take up the burden.'"

Angus had adopted the grandfatherly approach that Dumbledore had used and it was all Amelia and Augusta could do to keep a straight face. "You know, Angus, you could audition for his role if you could simply find a way to get that blasted twinkle Albus uses," Amelia said.

Frustration now crossed the wizard's face. "Dumbledore was twinkling away at us and he did not even answer any questions about the reported or rumored happenings at Hogwarts since Mr. Potter began attending there. One of my family just graduated from there and spoke to me about trolls, dragons, creatures, the stone, dead DADA professors, basilisks and the Heir of Slytherin: and those were just in Potter's first two years.

"What kind of school are they running up there? What is the truth behind those rumors and how did those events affect Potter?"

Augusta pursed her lips. "I've heard some things from Neville similar to what you've mentioned, yet Dumbledore is as slippery with those of us on the Board of Governors as he was with us on the committee today. You'll get no answers from that man.

"Instead, I think we need to ask someone else. Someone who should have been looking after the Potter boy as soon as he was sorted into Gryffindor."

"You mean Minerva McGonagall?"

"The same."

"Well, let's call her down," Amelia decided and they rose to exit for lunch.

* * *

Amelia knew Minerva McGonagall well and she could tell from the first moment she sat down in the witness stand that she was uncomfortable. It had been decided that Augusta with her knowledge of Hogwarts based on her Board role and on her role as Neville Longbottom's guardian would begin the questioning.

"Deputy McGonagall, we would like you to summarize for us the events of Halloween 1991 and a reported incident of a troll," she began.

McGonagall started at the opening statement. "Albus told me that he had given the DMLE a full report."

Amelia sucked in a breath. "An incident with a troll? This is the first I heard of it."

Augusta gently but firmly walked McGonagall through the events of that Halloween evening from the cry of Quirrell warning of a troll to discovering three of her young lions in a girl's lavatory with an unconscious troll.

"And so was there an internal investigation as to how a 12 foot mountain troll managed to make its way into a heavily warded castle and then how it wandered onto the second floor of the castle rather than the dungeons as had been reported by DADA professor Quirrell?" she asked.

"Albus told me that he would conduct the investigation personally," McGonagall replied.

"What about advising the parents of young Miss Granger of the danger that their young daughter had encountered that night? I know if my Neville had been in that lavatory and I had not been informed, I would be calling for heads by now."

"Albus said that it would cause undue alarm for Muggle parents to worry about every little detail about life in a magical castle."

Augusta was silent, giving both McGonagall and Dumbledore hard looks and she could actually see both of them flinch under her stare after a few seconds.

"And what did the investigation reveal?"

McGonagall now looked puzzled. "I don't understand. Albus informed us a few days later that everything had been satisfactorily reviewed and that there were no outstanding issues."

Looks of disbelief crossed the faces of all three committee members. Then, nodding to Augusta and Amelia, Angus asked his question. "Did anyone explain to young Miss Granger about the concept of life debts and that she owed a life debt to young Mr. Potter?"

"A life debt, Mr. Witherspoon?"

"Yes, a life debt. It was clear from your account of events that Mr. Potter risked his own life to save young Miss Granger, all prime conditions for a life debt. So I ask again: did someone explain to Miss Granger the concept of a life debt."

McGonagall bowed her head. "Albus advised me that as the magical guardian for Muggleborns in the school that he would not countenance a life debt situation as existing here."

Hermione Granger was in the upper galleries listening to this piece of testimony with a growing sense of horror. She would have to research this entire idea, but it sounded right. While Ron had only come to help Harry because Harry had asked him to, Harry was the one who had risked his life to save her's. That was all she needed: an already complicated inheritance situation, a Harry on the rampage against Death Eaters and now a life debt between her and him. She would have to consider this later, but for now turned her attention back to the testimony.

Augusta had moved on from the incident on Halloween to the detention in the Forbidden Forest. Again, she asked McGonagall for details.

"So, let me get my facts straight," she said after listening to the details. "You allowed young first year students out into the Forbidden Forest after having told these same first year students at the welcoming feast that the Forbidden Forest was just that: forbidden. All to help your grounds keeper hunt down something that was killing unicorns out in the forest?"

McGonagall nodded. "I did not determine the actual detention. Our practice is to allow teachers to determine what the detention should be and Hagrid had volunteered to take the recalcitrant students on that night."

Augusta nodded, albeit unhappy with the answer. She was familiar enough with the policies of detention at Hogwarts to know that each teacher had a great deal of freedom to set out the types and severity of detentions that they would use.

"Another incident which Miss Granger cites in her article in both the Prophet and the Quibbler relates to the first Quidditch match in which Mr. Potter played as Seeker," she continued. "Did you have a perspective on what happened and what may have caused it?"

"All I remember seeing was Mr. Potter on his broom suddenly jerking around and even at one point appearing that he was going to fall off. I know a number of us were preparing to fire cushioning charms to ensure that if Mr. Potter fell from his broom that he would not be injured in his fall," McGonagall replied.

"So no investigation was made to determine what could have caused that incident?"

"No," she said in a low voice.

"Let's go onto the end of the first year, the incident that Miss Granger spends some time on in her article. What interests me and the fellow members of our committee is why you responded to the three young first years who came to you with worries about the Philosopher's Stone as you did."

"I wanted to allay their fears and tell them that things were under control. They were only first years and they were not to worry about it. Our protections were strong and if any wizard or witch tried to come forward for the stone, they would have been trapped."

"And yet, those same three first years were able to penetrate those formidable defenses and young Mr. Potter was placed again in a position of having to fight for his life. That makes at least three at my count."

Augusta could see Dumbledore start at her statement. Got you, she said to herself even as she saw Dumbledore's reaction had not gone unnoticed by the other members of the committee. No, she would not like to be in Dumbledore's shoes right now.

"So, if I can summarize Mr. Potter's first year correctly, he faced a mountain troll to save a young classmate, but no one knows how it got into the castle. He faced a creature capable of killing unicorns as a form of detention in a place where students were forbidden to go. He almost falls from his broom and no investigation is made as to how this occurred. And finally, he with two friends, one of whom is here in this hall, attempted to warn you of an attempt on an object you were guarding and you did not pay any attention to them.

"Did I miss anything?"

Seen as that summary, even McGonagall could see the pattern here. Mr. Potter was facing life and death situations and no investigations were made or conclusions shared with others on staff as to why these things were occurring. Only Albus knew about them and he would only twinkle at her and others when questions would come up.

"We could explore the second year," Augusta continued. "The entire controversy of the Heir of Slytherin, the petrification of students including young Miss Granger again and these reports of Mr. Potter confronting and killing a 60 foot basilisk: all these appear to be items from a fairy tale, not the reports one would expect from Britain's premier magical school for our young children.

"Do you have any comments on these incidents? Why were Miss Granger's parents not informed about the petrification of their daughter for a period of time? Why was the DMLE not informed on the existence and killing of a basilisk, a restricted creature that adult witches and wizards would face with great preparation?"

Dumbledore took that moment to rise. "The internal affairs and security of Hogwarts has always been the purview and responsibility of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Members of this committee, the events in question have been investigated and resolved. The students and children of our world …."

Amelia stood up, spitting fury. "You sanctimonious old fool. The students and children of our world are just that…our students and our children. You are the Headmaster of Hogwarts, granted, but that is a position of trust that we extend to you so that you will look after our students.

"But, in addition, Chief Warlock, you had your opportunity to answer our questions. We are now questioning Deputy Headmistress McGonagall in her role both as Deputy and in her role as Mr. Potter's Head of House. So we must ask you to sit down or we will ask you to enjoy the hospitality of one of our cells in the DMLE.

"Do we have your cooperation?"

The look on Dumbledore's face was fury as well and the twinkle was long gone, but he stiffly nodded and sat down again.

"Deputy McGonagall, when Headmaster Dumbledore had been dismissed from the castle, why did you not call the DMLE at that time with the continued reports and in regards to the whole situation," Augusta began again after the hubbub of conversation in the committee room subsided.

"I …believed that Albus would take care of it," she replied. "I only moved to shut the school down when Miss Weasely had been taken into the Chamber and was missing."

"Still not contacting the DMLE even then?"

"No, events were moving so quickly by then and Albus had reappeared and taken charge of things again."

Angus then broke in. "So there was no investigation as to how the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened and no investigation of the rumors that Miss Weasely had been possessed by a dark object and guided to open the Chamber?"

"Albus said that he had taken care of that as well and that issues were as resolved as they could be," the Deputy Headmistress answered, definitely now looking sick.

Amelia thought she could understand what the older woman was going through. The questions being asked by Augusta was establishing a picture of a Deputy Headmistress who did not investigate issues that threatened the security and well being of the school; and a Head of House who did not stand up for her students. Instead, what emerged was a blind faith in the Headmaster and a sense of being lost when the Headmaster was not present.

McGonagall also came across as a passive actor rather than a proactive head of house. But Amelia wondered if any of the current heads of house, with the exception of Snape, were strong proponents for their students.

Still there were two major questions which had yet to be explored with Minerva and while Amelia did not enjoy dragging her erstwhile friend through the questions, it was critical to establish the level of care or lack of care that Harry Potter had enjoyed as a Gryffindor and a student at Hogwarts. She had already counted at least four major attempts on Mr. Potter's life in the first two years of his sojourn at Hogwarts and the events of the last two years were more of the same.

Augusta had picked up the thread of her questions. "Let's skip to the events of Mr. Potter's fourth year, Miss McGonagall, and more specifically to the evening of Halloween 1994.

"I believe this was the selection of the champions by the Goblet of Fire. Could you detail for us your recollection of those events?"

The attention of the room was now riveted and silence reigned as McGonagall detailed the selection of the first three champions and then the surprise addition of Harry Potter. She then recounted the meeting in the adjoining room where Barty Crouch had told the judges, Bagman and the professors that as Potter's name had come out of the Goblet that he was under an unbreakable magical contract to compete.

"Did this not concern you, Deputy? Did you think that Mr. Potter would be able to compete on an equal level with students who were three years his senior?"

McGonagall's face radiated both pride and shame at this point. "You must understand that by this time I believed that there was little that Mr. Potter could not do. Chasing 100 Dementors in his third year; killing the basilisk in his second: I thought and confess that I believed that he had really put his name into the Goblet.

"I believed that he really wanted to compete."

"Did he look like someone who wanted to compete?"

McGonagall's voice grew soft and low. "No. He looked frightened, even terrified."

"And why did you not call the DMLE again to investigate the entire affair?"

"Albus told me that he was hoping to smoke out whoever had entered Mr. Potter's name into the Goblet. He told me he believed that Mr. Potter had not entered his name, but that someone had done so with a view to doing him harm."

"And no one thought to inform him that if he had not entered the tournament willingly, that he could appeal to the Ministry or the DMLE and have a magical tribunal pronounce on the applicability of the magical contract, did they?"

"Albus told me that Mr. Potter had agreed to participate to help find out who had put him in."

The look of disbelief on Augusta's face was echoed by the other two committee members. They felt for the proud deputy headmistress: her credibility was being shredded here. But Augusta had two more questions to ask.

"Minerva," she said gently. "We realize these questions are opening up thoughts that appear to be uncomfortable for you. We are almost through with our questions.

"During Mr. Potter's fifth year, when Delores Umbridge was DADA professor, we understand Mr. Potter came to you in regards to detentions then being given out by Umbridge. Do you recall what you told him?"

McGonagall swallowed and then said in an even lower voice. "I told him to keep his head down and not incur the detentions if possible."

"Why would you tell him this?"

"I already explained about the detention policy of the school and that no one would interfere with the detentions assigned by another professor. The only person with the authority to do this would have been Headmaster Dumbledore and he had already made it clear that he wanted some distance between Mr. Potter and himself."

"Was this what you wanted to do?"  
"No!" she said in a vehement tone. Her words were now pushing out from her

with a rush. "I did not want to do this.

"I wanted to protect Mr. Potter. He was the child of two of my favorite lions and when I saw for the first time coming to Hogwarts, I could scarcely believe my eyes. This small, shy child wearing clothes several sizes too big the child of Lily and James Potter?

I was livid and angry.

"I had told Albus that they were the worst sort of muggles. You can't spend a day with a family without having an idea of how people really are and I knew that while they might be relatives of Lily's, they were the worst sort of muggles.

"But when I took my concerns to Albus, he told me that he was pleased with the progress that Harry had made and that things were proceeding as they were meant to. He told me to maintain a distance between myself and Mr. Potter: that it was important for Mr. Potter to realize his destiny.

"And it was only when I read Miss Granger's articles in the Prophet and the Quibbler that I realized that I had done Mr. Potter wrong. Instead of the care and protection he would and should have expected from me, I had kept him at arm's length.

"I had rejected the child of my own favorite children."

By this, McGonagall had risen in her seat to face Dumbledore. His face had gone white at the force of the words she was addressing to him.

"You deceived me. You deceived many others. You took the child of James and Lily and turned him into an isolated, lonely and now clearly suicidal child who is finally finding his purpose in confronting the demon who has been haunting his life.

"You are the one who is the dark lord in his life, not Voldemort!"

Before anyone could react, Amelia brought the gavel down. "Committee hearing adjourned."

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you guys think? Like it, hate it? Tell us so we know! But don't flame. Flames, as you should all know, will be used to make food for ourselves and the non-flamers.  
On another nore, if you see any mistakes of any kind, tell us so we can fix them ASAP!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: The Healer

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the slow update on this one. This chapter was giving me trouble :P Updates should be more frequent now though. So enjoy more Dumbles bashing!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Healer

"Welcome to this, our second day of hearings under the revised scope of this committee. Today's witness represents a change in our questioning approach. Instead of asking people with first hand knowledge of Mr. Potter and his life, we have invited Healer Renata Van Der Smelt from St. Mungo's to help this committee explore the implications of Mr. Potter's upbringing and what his current actions tell us. Healer, if you will," Amelia began.

Van Der Smelt was a short middle aged witch with a surprisingly pleasant and friendly face. Her voice as she was giving her oath to the committee was even, but had enough force to be heard throughout the chamber.

"Healer, could you please tell us about your professional background?"

"I have apprenticed under Healer Mason for ten years in our mental wards at St Mungo's before pursuing non magical studies in psychology and psychiatry. The non magical world has made significant discoveries in the treatment of mental illness and disease and we hurt ourselves by not keeping up with such breakthroughs."

"Healer, what place has muggle knowledge with the magical art of healing?" Angus broke in. His tone despite his question was not sarcastic and appeared to be a legitimate request for more information.

"Mr. Weatherspoon, while I am from a Dutch pureblood family, I have learned that the search for knowledge should take place in all areas. I can learn healing from different cultures, different races, from magical and non magical sources. Even my patients teach me: they are often the keys to their own healing."

Angus nodded and turned back to Amelia. She looked at the healer with new respect in her eyes for stating what for some purebloods was heresy and she had also not used the term 'Muggle' in her testimony thus far. "Healer Van Der Smelt," she began.

"Renata please. I find my last name cumbersome. If you want, just Healer Renata."

Her light comment brought chuckles to the audience and Amelia was pleased that she had listened to Andromeda Tonks' suggestion to include this healer's testimony. "Healer Renata, if you will, have had an opportunity to review the earlier testimony of this committee including that given earlier today?"

"Yes, I have. It made for very interesting reading."

"Can you share any observations or conclusions with us today?"

Renata hesitated for a moment, appearing to think the question through, then nodded. "Please understand that I hesitate the word 'conclusions'. Without an opportunity to meet with and speak to Lord Potter, what I have are simple observations and suggestions. But yes, I have some ideas."

"Are you comfortable in sharing them with us?"

Again she nodded. "These are observations only in a general sense, Madame Chair, and I will only make general observations and suggestions. But perhaps if I begin with my first summary observation.

"Based on observations I was making during the timeline phase of this committee's testimony, at first glance, the principal, one Harry James Potter, has a death wish combined with a desire for vengeance. He is suicidal with nothing left to live for, desiring to take out as many Death Eaters or people identified with Death Eaters as payback for killing his friends.

"But I asked myself why would the Boy-Who-Lived have such a strong desire to kill himself? It is almost as if he has nothing to live for.

"And it is here that the testimony of the past two days coupled with Miss Hermione Granger's expose in both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler are so critical. They serve as windows into the motivations and past influences behind Mr. Potter; they tell us much and explode forever the myth of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Could you be more specific, Healer Renata?"

The healer took a sip of water from the glass on the witness stand and appeared to be gathering her thoughts.

"Mr. Potter shows the classic signs of an abused child: lack of self confidence, shy: the description Miss Granger furnished the papers show a young boy wearing oversized clothes, humble, with no sense of his place in our world or his society.

"When a child is ripped from a loving environment such as the one given to Mr. Potter by his parents; one which I was able to review for myself given that Lily was a close colleague, training to be a Healer at St Mungo's: that alone would cause damage to a young child. That Mr. Potter was thrust into the home of magic hating non magicals would be an additional shock. The descriptions that Miss Granger fives are classic indicators of abuse: a wish not to return to his home for the holidays, bars on his windows, clothes that appear as cast offs, undersized for his age…while all these are second hand observations, Miss Granger appears to be gifted as an observer and her observations bear the ring of truth.

"I find Albus Dumbledore's testimony to also be very revealing. Verifying the health of a child should consist of more than just a squib on a neighboring street or ward monitors in an office far away. In our hospital, we work closely with Wizarding Children's Services and in cases such as Lord Potter's with reports of suspected abuse that Miss Figg purportedly submitted, there would be much stronger and more frequent interventions."

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore suggests that he wanted Mr. Potter to be safe from rogue Death Eaters behind wards that were based on Lily Potter's sacrifice for her son. Does this appear to be a legitimate reason to place him with his relatives?" Augusta asked.

The healer shook her head. "Please understand. I am not a spell crafter or warding specialist. But I did know Lily': she told me that her 'sister' hated her and hated the world of magic. She wanted nothing to do with her, James or Harry. Based only on her observations, any child of James and Lily left with her 'sister' would have experienced the full force of that hatred – and resentment for being forced to accept him.

"As well, Lily was very clear that she had been adopted: to her Petunia was a sister by adoption only.

"As for Chief Warlock Dumbledore's stated desire for Harry to have a normal childhood away from the fame of his exploits on Halloween 1981, as a professional 1981, I have serious doubts about the sincerity of this desire.

"First of all, Dumbledore became the only conduit of information between the wizarding world and Mr. Potter. He alone knew where Mr. Potter was; he alone had monitors on him; he forbade any contact between those people tasked by the Potters' wills to fill the wishes of James and Lily as to the upbringing of their son and actually meeting Mr. Potter.

"I would know this because I was one of the people mentioned by Lily in her will to look after Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore rose quickly at this last statement, calling for Amelia's attention.

"Madame Chair, I must protest this continued testimony by this witness. She is demonstrating conflict of interest and is reading into the Potters' actions and background her own frustrations at not being granted access to Mr. Potter.

"I made difficult decisions for Mr. Potter. I confess that. There are reasons even now why I cannot go into much detail about the decisions I made then and would make today.

"The greater good demands…"

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!" Amelia's voice barked. "Be quiet and do not spout off that drivel about the greater good. You had your opportunity to illuminate us in regards to your reasons, your greater good. It is our opinion that whether Healer Renata was a close personal friend of Lily Potter or not has no bearing on this case. We are of the opinion that her professional reputation is sufficiently high to ensure that she will be objective in her observations and suggestions. Your objection is overruled." With that, she banged her gavel and Dumbledore slowly sank back into his seat. He was clearly unhappy.

"Healer Renata?" She indicated to the woman to continue. "Perhaps, you could address what would be the impact to a young boy of eleven of encountering the wizarding world for the first time and of going to Hogwarts in particular if he had grown up in a magic hating abusive environment?"

"Shock, overwhelming panic. His reaction would be very much aided or hindered by the sensitivity or lack thereof of the individual escorting him to the wizarding world and to Hogwarts for the first time.

"In my country of birth, The Netherlands, the policy was developed early in this century of sending specially trained school liaisons to guide the muggleborns or the muggle raised to the wizarding world. Its is already a shock for those who have not grown up with magic to be told of its existence and then for them to send their child or children off to a school for magic could push things over the edge for them.

"I understand that in most cases even here at Hogwarts, a seasoned member of staff – say Professors McGonagall, Flitwick or Sprout – will go to the home of an unsuspecting family to break the news gently and in a non confrontational manner to them.

"The approach is the most critical here."

Augusta produced a copy of the Daily Prophet featuring the first section of Hermione Granger's interview regarding Harry. "We have a number of paragraphs here where Miss Granger talks about Hagrid being sent to Mr. Potter's house after many letters had gone out without a reply. She also mentions that it appears that Mr. Potter did not receive any notification or copy of _A Guide to the Wizarding World, So Your Child is Magical _or _Dos and Don'ts in Magical Society_, standard items given to non magical families to guide them through the first weeks and months of their child's entry to the wizarding world. How critical is this information?"

Before Renata could reply, Dumbledore once again rose. "Madame Chair, it was felt that young Harry did not need this material because he had been born in the wizarding world and it appeared evident that the Dursleys would not appreciate material on magic.

"As well, the person I did send to fetch young Harry had expressed a desire to see him again and he is someone in whom I place great trust."

"Chief Warlock, must I remind you again that you are not on the stand now?" Amelia barked. "Please sit down and be quiet. We are more interested in Healer Renata's testimony than your opinions at this point.

"If you wish, we can convene a separate committee for your conduct at a later time – in fact, I am forming the opinion that perhaps we should look at this."

Renata's face had gone white then red during this latest exchange. She swallowed a number of times before looking directly at Dumbledore. "You…. you sent Hagrid to introduce Harry …to the wizarding world? Are you mad?"

Before he could reply, she turned back to the committee. "Madame Chair, I had just finished speaking about the absolute importance in having a sensitive person able to understand non magical families and the fears which could occur as a young boy or girl is exposed formally to magic for the first time. And make no doubt about it – Harry Potter was new to magic, despite his birth to magical parents.

"Now I have nothing against Hagrid – I grew close to him as I worked with some of his magical creatures when he was assisting Professor Kettleburn. A more kind-hearted man you would never meet. But sending him to fetch Mr. Potter and introduce him to the magical world? Unconscionable, Unbelievable. Sensitive Hagrid is not. No wonder Miss Granger's remarks of Mr. Potter feeling overwhelmed appeared. It is a wonder that he didn't think the whole thing was a prank and turned his back on it – on us."

Then her gaze turned back to Dumbledore. She said nothing for a few seconds, and then suddenly jerked back. "Get out of my head, you manipulative lying old fool," she growled, surprising everyone in the room. "Using legilimency on a mind healer – without permission. That's against the law and custom, you know – I'll let Madame Bones deal with that."

Amelia brought down her gavel with a bang. "CHIEF WARLOCK, you are minutes away from facing charges of obstructing this committee and using legilimency without permission. YOU WILL HAND OVER YOUR WAND TO MY AUROR OR YOU WILL FACE CHARGES NOW! Is that clear?"

Dumbledore looked murderous for a brief moment, then he produced a wand from his robes and stiff lipped handed it to the Auror who had approached his seat.

"I bet he has another one on him," Angus whispered to Amelia. "Why not arrest him now?"

"It will be his word against Healer Renata's first of all. As well, I want to see how far he will go," she replied.

Silence descended quickly and Renata, looking visibly shaken, turned her gaze back to the three members of the committee. Her voice was now hard as she spoke. "It was no accident – it could not be an accident. This is a standard manipulative play – deprive someone of information, allow them to suffer without the information, and then send someone with just enough information to whet their appetites for more. I'll bet he even planned for young Mr. Potter to see him as a grandfather figure, taking an interest in him, offering to shelter him from those who would threaten him or use him while all along manipulating him in turn.

"In fact, Mr. Potter being sorted to Gryffindor is a bit bizarre. From my experience of working with abused children, they tend to be cunning and cautious because these are qualities that ensure they survive. It is like living with an alcoholic parent – the child never knows what will trigger a rage or an attack and thus they live on tenterhooks all the time. A more appropriate candidate for Slytherin I have never seen."

Turning back to Dumbledore, she saw the old man subtly flinch. "I would bet my last knut that our old Headmaster there made sure that Mr. Potter only met people who were biased towards Gryffindor and biased against Slytherin to ensure a prejudice against that house. And while it is a common belief that the sorting hat is infallible, I know from my own experience that if a child has a clear picture of where they want to go, the hat can be persuaded to accept the child's choice."

She nodded her head as if she was speaking to herself and then turned back to Augusta. "To answer your earlier question, Madame, Mr. Potter would have been ill prepared for this world and whatever information he received about this world would be filtered and colored by whoever was giving him the information."

Again she regarded the Headmaster, her voice even and professional, but words were biting nonetheless.

"You've been withholding information from him – information a guardian is supposed to give their charges so that they take their place in this world – because you were afraid that if he did get that information, he would no longer trust you. You fit the classic description of a manipulator – you have a plan for Mr. Potter and you want to be the only person to guide him there.

"But you made a mistake with Mr. Potter. Despite your best efforts, he made friends and contacts. Despite your best efforts, he began displaying a mind of his own.

Then she looked back to the committee. "From what I have read of Miss Granger's articles and interviews, I believe no one has made more insightful observations and more in depth analysis of Mr. Potter's motives than she has. And by doing so, she has exposed a series of manipulations so deep and so carefully planned that I can scarcely believe it.

"I began my testimony by saying at first glance, Mr. Potter showed classic suicidal and classic revenge patterns of thought and behavior. Death Eaters and the Dark Lord have made him and his friends a target – they were killed, but the information was withheld from him. Because he had not heard from them, he assumed the worst and voila, he decides to go out fighting, looking for peace with the only people he now cared about – his parents and his now murdered friends.

"But that has changed now. Mr. Potter knows his friends are alive and I expect he is following the testimony here when he can. He still wants to get rid of Voldemort and he has gone too far to turn back now. From Miss Granger's article, he has been facing off against some form of the Dark Lord since he arrived at Hogwarts and if he feels the end is near, I can't see him stopping.

"However, I suspect that Mr. Potter sees himself as winning more than just his freedom from the threat of the Dark Lord. I suspect that with all that has come out in the newspapers and these committee hearings that Mr. Potter is looking for a way to free himself from those who have been and would like to continue using him in the world as a whole."

"Could you clarify your comments please, Healer Renata?" Augusta asked.

'Certainly. Consider Mr. Potter's situation at the beginning. He has few friends, he has suffered the loss of a very important figure in his life, one of the last links with his parents, and he is left alone with no contact with these friends. So he assumes the worst and begins to act accordingly.

"Then, as his campaign picks up steam, this committee is formed and begins following his path of revenge. During the course of this committee, he learns his friends are still alive. Then he begins to find out that the policy of isolation appears to be deliberate from the one person he has looked up to as a mentor. During the actual adrenaline rush of combat, he is not taking much time to think and reflect, but based on the letter you read to the committee earlier, it still appears he is able to follow the news and understand the implications of what he is hearing.

"Then Miss Granger, probably his closest friend, happens to write her expose and everything he had been taught is proven to be a lie. So if you know that by killing the Dark Lord that you could possibly win freedom not only from a mad man, but also finally win freedom to be your own man, how would you react?

"I believe that Mr. Potter is, despite his age and despite the events of the past few weeks, acting as a rational man now."

"So he is not acting as a child now?" Amelia asked. She had remembered the look in Mr. Potter's face as she had encountered him at her home. No this was no child.

"I'm not sure from all that he has experienced that he has been a child for a long long time. We don't usually ask children to fight Dark Lords."

"So, in conclusion, Healer Renata, you are suggesting that Mr. Potter's actions appear to have a rational explanation behind them?"

"Yes, Madame Chair."

"One last question, Healer. There are some rumors out there that Mr. Potter's actions suggest that he is becoming dark himself. Can you comment on that rumor?"

Renata audibly snorted. "Madame Chair, whoever is passing that rumor around must believe that hippogriff dung is gold. All one would have to do is analyze his actions over the past several weeks. In each case, he worked to save lives with the exception of those doing the attacking. Those who were obviously engaged in violent activities, Mr. Potter put down hard. And even there, he did not torture them, but simply struck, removed the menace and then moved on. Do these sound like the actions of an incipient Dark Lord?"

Dumbledore rose once again. "Madame Chair, Healer – the capacity of forgiveness is one of the surest signs that someone is walking in the light. Fighting violence with violence will only beget violence. Those who have been killed have no opportunity to return to the light and repent of their mistakes…."

Amelia was about ready to rip Albus a new one and slap that old fool down both for interrupting and for waving around his sanctimonious old twaddle when the door to the chamber burst open and one of her Senior Aurors rushed in.

"Excuse me, Madame Bones, but there is an ongoing battle between several Death Eaters, He Who Must Not Be Named and Mr. Potter on Diagon Alley. You asked us to keep you informed.

Amelia quickly banged her gavel. "Meeting adjourned." Then she rose and walked firmly towards the exit. Unfortunately for her Dumbledore was not far behind.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Tell us!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: The Tightening Dance

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about how late this is! I've been having computer troubles as of late. But here it is, the battle of Diagon Alley!**

Aaaaaaannnnndddd...ACTION!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Tightening Dance

Diagon Alley late October 1996

To Auror Fitzwilliam, it was just another boring day on the Alley patrol. He stayed clear of Knockturn, they steered clear of him and life was fine.

Few people were out shopping – the school rush was long over and most people who couldn't make it into the committee hearings were catching them at home on the WWN.

The sudden popping of multiple apparitions however brought him to full attention and the green light of an AK forced him to duck. There were 10 to 12 Death Eaters in the Alley and at their head was none other than He Who Must Not be Named.

His eyes seemed to be shining as several incendios were fired into various buildings. "Make the wizarding world know that I, Lord Voldemort, am back. Let all know fear."

Fitzwilliam's eyes locked on those red orbs and he knew he would not survive to go on that date with Lucinda tomorrow. Then with a small pop, he felt a hand on his shoulder. But he could see nothing.

"Go! I've got you covered. Get the civilians out of here."

Two piercing hexes and three of Voldemort's Death Eaters fell to the street. As he turned from looking at the lone Auror, Voldemort saw a small figure under a hood fire off two more chained curses.

"You dare, you dare…."

The small figure chuckled harshly. "Tom, Tom. That 's the trouble with you. You're beginning to believe your own hype."

"Potter," Voldemort cursed. "It ends here today," he shouted as he unleashed a sickly yellowish curse at him. Harry ducked and a portion of a building behind him melted away.

With a quick flick of his wrist, his wand fired and two more Death Eaters fell, gaping holes in their heads.

"Your minions should learn to spread out more, Tom," Harry commented.

Voldemort snarled and swept out with a crucio followed by an AK. Harry somehow managed to duck the Crucio and he fired off a purple curse that collided with the AK. Immediately the golden cage that had appeared in the Little Hangleton Cemetery reappeared and both curses were now pushing towards each other.

"I will give you a little lesson, Tom," Harry said in a conversational tone even as his face showed the strain of the effort of holding his now shaking wand.

"First of all, I would advise your minions not to fire on either of us or on the golden cage while we are doing our dance. The effects could be rather…messy."

Too late three of his followers had indeed fired on the golden cage only to vanish in a golden blaze seconds later.

"You see, Tom, I learned some things about this effect. It is really a contest of wills between brother wands and magic does not allow others to interfere. Something about a level playing field."

Voldemort watched in horrified fascination as Potter's purple curse began to move down towards his wand.

"Another part of this lesson, Tom, relates to one's willingness to die. I for one would give almost anything to see you dead. I have nothing to lose – my friends are safe; I have family and friends who are waiting for me on the other side. You on the other hand have everything to lose because you are afraid of death."

The purple edge of Potter's curse had now inched over half the distance between the summit of the arc of the link connecting their two wands.

"I count two minions left, Tom," Harry continued. "Shall we end this today? I am ready – are you?"

"Potter, you have demonstrated that you have become a powerful wizard. I could offer you much - a place at my side, my heir even. Let us end this madness now." The purple edge was only two feet from his wand and his wand was bucking wildly.

"Sorry, Tom. Not interested. Heard your promise, nothing but lies. Guys like you don't like to share power with no one. No, I just think that we'll see what happens when that little purple edge touches your wand and then you."

A sudden explosion to the side of the two combatants broke the wands connection and Harry jerked back to see the garish robes of his second least favorite person.

"I'm sorry Tom and Harry, but I cannot allow this dispute between you to continue," Dumbledore began with his grandfatherly look.

"You old fool, come to die today?" Voldemort challenged even as his wand began transfigurations to battle against Dumbledore's expected conjurations.

Harry simply cursed and fired off another purple curse at Voldemort. "Tom, don't listen to the old wind bag. He's not the one you want to dance with today and right now he is crowding into my dance card with you."

By this time, Amelia, Augusta, Angus and several Aurors had gathered a safe distance away to watch the duel. Amelia could not believe the nonchalant manner that Potter fought off the Dark Lord's curses.

The two main combatants began to go at things hammer and tongs while it appeared to the spectators that Dumbledore was left standing with no one wanting to pay attention. Then Dumbledore fired off another explosive hex that again separated and distracted the two main fighters even as two of the more courageous Aurors had moved in to take the two remaining Death Eaters into custody.

Voldemort, seeing that his last two followers had been apprehended suddenly fired a Bombarda into a large building and in the ensuing chaos he vanished, leaving Dumbledore and Harry in the middle of the street. Harry turned on his former mentor.

"You fool. You Merlin cursed fool!" Harry spat at Dumbledore. "I had him and I could have ended it today. Now I've got to go and smoke him out of his hole."

"It is time for you to rest, my boy. Time to return to Hogwarts and let others pick up the burden of this war."

"You dare talk to me about letting others carry the burden of this war? After you had the gall to tell me about the prophecy that said it had to be either him or me – that either I kill the old wanker or he kills me? You dare?"

Dumbledore looked concerned as he noticed the growing crowd. "There are some things young Harry that should only be said in private. Some information should not fall onto the ears of his followers."

"As if he missed much with the coverage of the committee hearings over the past few weeks."

"Regardless, Mr. Potter, I am commanding you as your magical guardian to come with me to Hogwarts."

Harry laughed harshly and then began coughing. Amelia was slowly moving closer to the young man and now she could see the ravages of the weeks of continual war had cut deeper into Mr. Potter's face and frame.

"Go with you? To Hogwarts? The day I go back to that school is the day I join Tom and his band of merry death munchers. I've heard and read enough of your manipulations of me to last a lifetime and I want nothing to do with you.

"Besides I have a war to finish, one that you don't have the courage or inclination to finish."

Amelia now was close enough to speak. "Mr. Potter, let us help you. You don't have to go back to Hogwarts, but let us help you."

Harry turned his attention to her and briefly smiled at her. "You're looking better Director than when I saw you last. I apologize for my lack of proper clothing – perhaps a date for a later time."

A sudden flash of red and Harry ducked so fast that it seemed he had vanished. Dumbledore had fired off a massive stunner.

With a gesture of his hand, Harry's aura flared and he pushed Dumbledore into a wall. "I told you that I wasn't interested, old man. Do you think stunning me will solve your problems.

"I found out a few things from my friends the goblins. Things about binding my magic, stealing from my vault. All good and kind things I could expect from your continued 'care'."

Turning back to Amelia and the other two committee members, he smiled. "You must be the committee. Keep up the good work and I hope to join you shortly. But I've got to see this through because the old fool there tells me that I am the only one to kill him."

With a sudden gesture, he disappeared leaving behind spectators, a stunned Dumbledore and three bemused committee members.

"Did you sense the power?" Angus asked.

"Did you sense the determination?" Augusta added.

"Did you see the mess we are in now?" Amelia asked. "We've moved beyond looking for motivations and now we've got to come to some recommendations on what to do with Mr. Potter once this war is over."

Unspoken by anyone, but clearly the elephant in the room was the new knowledge they had gained about Harry Potter. Somehow his magic had been bound and his vaults robbed, but now his magic was free and he was much more powerful than even she had suspected. And somehow he had been following the committee more closely than she had thought and the breach between the Chief Warlock and his former pupil was seemingly beyond repair.

No, they had a lot of work to do.


	14. Chapter 14: Future Options

**A/N: Hey! How is everyone doing? We are doing good and working on our next story, titled "Possession", which will be posted when we're finished posting our current 2 stories. So in the hopes of getting there as soon as possible, here are chapters 14 and 15. We hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Future Options

The buzz in the Wizengamot chambers was a cacophony of noise: the three members of the committee could see hands and arms waving and hear voices raised in both anger and fear. The latest report on Harry Potter and the Dark Lord had definitely stirred the hornets' nest and the hornets were no longer sounding like sheep.

Amelia banged her gavel three times before the noise and tumult subsided. "We are gathered in special session this day in response to the request of Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour for public input on how to proceed with the Potter situation from here.

"And before we are faced again with the scene we just witnessed here in this chamber, we will follow rules of order. You may approach the witness stand and if you have suggestions, you must state clearly for this committee and this chamber what you propose and why you propose it. We will not proceed as an unorganized mob.

"Please stand if you wish to make your suggestions or presentation."

Immediately Elphias Lestrange stood up and moved toward the witness stand. Amelia looked at both Angus and Augusta: this was no surprise. The pureblood faction would want to speak immediately.

"Honored members of this committee and honored fellow members of the Wizengamot, there is only one solution for the actions of Harry Potter: death.

"Mr. Potter has gone rogue and is not allowing due process in the exterminations of family groupings, houses and lines. Some of our finest pureblood wizards and witches have fallen under the wand of Mr. Potter: wizards and witches who were found not guilty of supporting the Dark Lord during the last war because they were under the imperious curse."

At the last words, shouts rose up in the chamber of "Liar!" and "Death Eater": it was obvious that there were many supporters of Dumbledore and the 'Light" side in the chamber. But all three members of the committee also knew that Lestrange's views would be echoed by many of the pureblood faction because Mr. Potter had crossed the line into forbidden territory: he had struck against fellow pureblood houses and families. That Amelia suspected they were indeed guilty as Death Eaters would have little or no impact on their calls for action against Potter: she thought they would have sent Harry Potter to prison for killing the Dark Lord if they could have their way.

She banged her gavel again and only after a few minutes did the tumult cease. "Thank you, Member Lestrange, for your opinion. I would assume that many of your faction would share in your proposal today."

There were gestures of support from the expected pureblood faction members – thankfully they did not comprise even a third of the current members of the Wizengamot.

Lestrange looked as if he wanted to say more, but then decided to return to his seat. His point had been made. As he moved towards his seat, he passed the familiar figure of Molly Weasely stepping to the witness stand.

She definitely looked nervous facing the committee and the rest of the packed chamber. Augusta found it difficult to accept that this woman whose howlers were a legend throughout the wizarding world would be shy in front of the WIzengamot. However it was different making points and presenting ideas in person than sending howlers that one would never see, she decided.

Molly's voice was low and sounded nervous, but determined. "Thank you Madame Chair and members of this committee for asking for ideas on what to do with young Harry.

"My heart and that of my family go out to young Harry. He is bearing a burden that he is too young to carry and as testimony before this committee has already shown, it is tearing him apart physically and mentally. We had some idea that he was abused, but had no real knowledge of the depth of this abuse and of his pain.

"We, that is the Weasely family, consider Harry as one of us and would ask this committee and the Minister to bring Harry to us when he is found. We would like to take care of him and give him some of the love and support he has been so sadly missing." At this she hung her head and moved slowly back to her seat.

The garish robes of Albus Dumbledore seemed even more eye watering today than ever before, Amelia thought as the old wizard moved carefully but with purpose and power to the witness stand. He glanced at the stand with some distaste: it was here only last week that he had given his testimony and the memory of that and the subsequent excoriations were obviously good ones for him.

Adopting the grandfatherly look that so infuriated Amelia and Augusta, Dumbledore's face grew sad and grave. "I regret the depths to which my student has felt he needed to go and I grieve with many in this chamber as I consider the loss of life and families of the recent unpleasantness. I wish to point out for the members of this committee and for my fellow members of this body that had we decided to return Mr. Potter to my care, we could even now be giving him the care he so desperately needs and indeed is calling out for."

Assuming the role of a teacher or as Amelia called it privately the role of a sanctimonious old fool; Dumbledore struck a pose and began stroking his long white beard. "Mr. Potter is a unique individual, a wizard with enormous potential and if I may so, a wizard of destiny. The tragedy of 15 years ago when we lost the bright lights of Lily and James Potter, the wounding of Frank and Alice Longbottom – we considered these sacrifices worth the cost when we considered the death of Lord Voldemort. And the child who bore the brunt of that sacrifice was one Harry James Potter.

"Others have pointed out that I stepped in and overturned the wishes of Mr. Potter's parents in placing young Harry with his muggle relatives. However, there are times when the greater good requires that the wishes of one or even two individuals must be overturned for the greater good. For I knew from almost the very beginning that young Harry would be a wizard of destiny and I feared for those who would seek to overturn that destiny: for those who would, in a spasm of revenge, seek to take the life of a small child and complete the ill begotten plans of one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Yes, I placed Harry with his muggle relatives and ensured restrictions in access to him. I had assumed from my knowledge of Lily Potter's character that no member of her family would but share in her kind and caring nature and I may have erred in trusting young Harry to his relatives' care. For that, I ask the forgiveness of this body as evidence of perhaps too much trust in the goodness of my fellow man.

"While I have attempted to keep young Harry secure from contact with others in the wizarding world, this was done with a desire to allow him to grieve the death of his uncle and to ensure his safety, nothing more. And it is with this same desire in mind that I ask this body to decide here and now to return Harry to my care when the fortunate day arrives that we find him so that our talented team at Hogwarts can mend his wounds and complete the task of equipping Mr. Potter for the role I believe he will be called on to play in the future.

"And if this body would consider the resolution I recently submitted to encourage Mr. Potter to undertake an apprenticeship with me once his Hogwarts' formal education is over, I would assure this body that I would undertake this role with care and humility, ensuring that Mr. Potter would learn every scrap of magic that I could teach him for his future with us."

It was all Amelia and Augusta could do not to become physically sick at the words and spirit flowing from Dumbledore. Amelia looked at Augusta with eyes of disbelief, but before she could say anything, Angus interrupted the Chief Warlock.

"Eloquent words, Chief Warlock, and said in a manner that almost has me believing that you believe your own hype," he began in a neutral voice. Then his tone became harsher and harder.

"But I would remind you of what we have heard: in your care, Mr. Potter has been severely abused, left ignorant of every scrap of knowledge about his status and place in our world, exposed to death at least four times in his first year, twice in his second year, twice to three times in his third year, three or more times in his fourth year, torture in his fifth year and after each occurrence, isolation and exile back to his muggle relatives, if indeed we can call them that. Added to that your deep interest in keeping Mr. Potter as your 'apprentice' and your lack of wanting him to discover and use his own inheritance – Chief Warlock, your 'love and concern' for Mr. Potter is a sham.

"I may not be an ardent fan of Mr. Potter and I am concerned like many in this body of the rising body count among our leading families. But I am a pureblood, not a pureblood purist, and I guard jealously the traditions and customs in regards to raising our children. I believe the wills of parents are sacrosanct and no one, not even someone who believes in the 'greater good' as you so piously profess, should be allowed to override the wishes of parents unless those wishes are clearly not in the best wishes of the child in question.

"I have verified with the Wizengamot records of fifteen years ago and you did not come to us with your concerns about the guardianship of young Mr. Potter. You did not share with us your concerns – you simply advised a closed group that you had sealed the will of the Potters and you had ensured that young Mr. Potter was in a safe place. You, Chief Warlock, broke the law.

"And you continued to do so all during the next several years. You did not visit Mr. Potter – placing a squib in the same neighborhood as Mr. Potter is hardly running visits. You did not tell the Wizarding Child Services where he was to be found so that they could do their necessary regular visitations. And while you tell us piously that you did this so that Mr. Potter would not be inundated with his fame, you, sir, are guilty of neglect.

"To allow Mr. Potter to experience so many potentially fatal situations; to allow him, once he had experienced these challenges, no access to counseling or understanding people: these are not the marks of a caring beneficent guardian, but a neglectful and even manipulative old man.

"While I believe Mr. Potter must answer for the actions he has engaged in, I for one believe that consideration should be given for the circumstances into which Mr. Potter has been time and time again thrown in our world. No man, no wizard comes to act without reason or without cause: Mr. Potter is acting as he is because of what he has been allowed to experience. No child in my experience has had to bear the burden of what we as a society have asked him to bear.

"And no, Chief Warlock, I will not vote to have Mr. Potter returned to your loving care. If your past actions towards Mr. Potter are any guide, I fear for what you could be releasing onto our society."

Silence reigned throughout the chamber as Angus finished speaking. This was not just a disagreement with Albus, this was a public humiliation. He was castigated for neglect and assured that at least one vote on the committee would be against his plea. Amelia had watched his face as Angus was speaking and she could see the grandfatherly face crack and anger replace his customary twinkle. No, I think you have badly calculated Albus, Amelia decided.

The next person to come forward came as no surprise to her. Miss Granger was becoming clearly a champion for Mr. Potter and she wondered to herself if there was more than a passing romantic interest in the young wizard on the part of Miss Granger.

"I beg leave to address the members of this committee as well as the honorable members of this body," Hermione began. "I should begin by stating that I am of age in the wizarding world and that, as a witch who already has passed her OWLs, I have already withdrawn as a student at Hogwarts so that anything I say cannot be used against me at that institution."

Her voice showed nerves and her lack of experience in addressing bodies such as the Wizengamot. But she was nothing if not a fast learner and already she was demonstrating a growing confidence in speaking to the committee.

"I do not wish to add to what I already presented to this committee and to the wizarding public at large in both of my articles in The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler. What I would like to do is to speak up for my friend, my best friend, and urge this committee, this body and the Minister to respect what Harry has gone through.

"My former Headmaster has stated to this committee that he wanted Harry to have a normal childhood and to live a life away from his fame. Neither of these wishes were ever realized once Harry came to Hogwarts and it would represent one of his greatest desires now once this current campaign is over."

Her sincerity and respect for the members were beginning to win the hearts of the listeners, a fact that Amelia could recognize and gauge by looking at Dumbledore's face as the young witch continued to speak. This young lady would be a formidable power in the future if she continued to develop these skills as her passion was now coming to the fore.

"When Harry first came to the wizarding world, he was excited and happy. 'Brilliant' was one of his favorite words whenever he could see what magic could do and when spells and other forms of magic would work and do things for him.

"From the beginning he has always sought to avoid mention of his fame and would ask those around him to see him as 'just Harry.' Yet these requests never seemed to be respected.

"Instead he saw a wizarding world that would change from year to year and month to month in regards to him. He would either be The-Boy-Who-Lived one year or be seen as he was during the past year as a spoiled, unstable and attention seeking fool.

"Last year was one of the worst for Harry. Accused at the start of the year of underage magical use for simply defending himself, he was tortured by Delores Umbridge with a blood quill, mentally tortured by Professor Snape with 'occlumency' lessons, and ignored by my former Headmaster for reasons that he still doesn't understand to this day. Then he is told that he is to fulfill a prophecy…"

Dumbledore rose so quickly that it took seconds for anyone to react. "Miss Granger, you are forbidden to mention that in the place and at this time," he said in a loud voice, his aura now flaring visibly around him.

But Hermione did not appear to quail before her former Headmaster. "Why should I be silent? Are there many Death Eaters still around to run back with this prophecy to Voldemort? Do you think the wizarding public is so stupid that they do not realize that there is something linking both Harry and the Dark Lord? You yourself have been dancing around this all week – calling Harry a wizard of destiny.

"No, professor, once I believed in you and trusted your word. No longer! You have betrayed me and Harry too many times for me to ever believe you or trust you again."

"I am your magical guardian! I order you to comply!"

"Professor," she said softly in the packed chamber. "You are nothing to me now. I am of age and I have no more need of a magical guardian."

Turning back to the committee, she turned pleading eyes to them looking each one in the face in turn. "Members of this committee, allow Harry to retire from the field of battle once the last confrontation with Voldemort is done. He may not survive, he may survive – but he has done enough for magical Britain and he deserves time to rest and heal away from the spotlight and away from those who would both deprive him of his inheritance and use him in new ventures."

The options were becoming clear to the committee: kill or imprison Mr. Potter in Azkaban as a killer of pureblood families even if those same families were clearly seen to be fighting alongside the Dark Lord; send Mr. Potter to a family such as the Weaselys who would treat him as an errant child even though he was acting as an adult in taking war to the enemy; turn him over to Albus Dumbledore who was clearly angling for a return of Mr. Potter so that he could begin an 'apprenticeship' with Dumbledore and thus allow the old wizard continued control beyond Mr. Potter's age of majority; or the option presented by Miss Granger of allowing Mr. Potter to retreat from the attention and factions of the wizarding world altogether and give him time to heal, be himself and determine his own place in the world, whether muggle, magical or a mixture of both.

And that did not even address the political interest in the Boy-Who-Lived. With votes and seats in the Wizengamot for the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the soon to be of age young wizard would be a hot political prize just for himself. Add to that his earlier fame and the fame and respect he was now garnering as the second wizarding war approached its endgame and there would not be a faction in the Wizengamot who would not like to control or have access to Mr. Harry James Potter.

Few others came up to make their presentations after Miss Granger and almost all fell into one of the four options that had come forward. Soon it was time to close off the public consultation and meet as a committee to discuss their recommendations.

Interlude

No one noticed the young man dressed in rags as he walked down the busy street near the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Of course, had they looked closely, they would have seen that this young man was in terrible shape. His eyes were bloodshot, with heavy bags under them; his face looked pale and drawn and his forehead gleamed with an unnatural sweat. He walked slowly as if he were in pain or barely able to move, but for all that his eyes never ceased to move continually as if he were assessing threats from any and every angle.

He was carrying a large sac and it was obvious that he was under tremendous strain as he struggled to the telephone booth entry to the Ministry of Magic. Yet no one notice him. But then he had discovered that glamour charms and notice me not charms were effective in helping people not see what they didn't want to see. This was downtown London and beggars and young men fighting Death Eaters are not usually seen on these streets and so, with some magical charms, they did not see him.

Just one last confrontation and then he could rest. Harry was no longer looking for a way out. He wasn't clear on what he was looking for. He simply wanted to get the animal that had made his life a living hell since Halloween 1981. Oh, he thought to himself, I can't the other fool yet, but if his best friend just continued what she was doing, there probably wasn't much left of him anyway.

The snake had been the worst – he was sure that old Moldy shorts was taking out his displeasure on whoever had allowed him entry to the so called secret lair of the most feared Dark Lord of this generation.

As he descended the booth into the Atrium where only four months prior he and that same self-styled Dark Muncher had tangled, Harry couldn't help but smile. The old snake didn't realize that with the connection between them, it had been a simple thing to follow the connection to his so called secret hideout and with an invisibility cloak, some muggle drugs for energy and a wandless reducto, voila. One dead snake.

The booth stopped and the doors opened, but the atrium was largely deserted as the hour was late. It would only take a few seconds for Harry to banish the sack and the note to the guard station down by the elevators.

A minute later, Harry James Potter was going back up even as a large sack still dripping blood found its way to the guard station. The Auror on duty was new to this post: she had only just been reassigned to simple guard duty pending the investigation into her role in the events of the Potter affair over the summer.

Tonks noticed the sack almost immediately and bent to open it. When untied, a smell of blood and decay filled the guard station. She quickly looked inside and saw the body of a huge snake with its head removed. Then she saw the note attached on the outside.

_And then there was one._

_This old snake once belonged to old Snakeface, but you could say that he lost his head._

_Please tell Director Bones that it is almost over._

_Endgame_

_HJP_

Moments later, Amelia, the members of the committee and Minister Rufus Scrimgeour had gathered around the bag and note.

"And you are sure you did not catch a glimpse of whoever sent this note and bag to you?" Amelia asked Tonks.

"No, Ma'am, I got no glimpse. I only registered that someone was using the telephone booth entrance, but it is quite some distance away."

Amelia turned to the Minister. "Rufus, any ideas?"

Scrimgeour looked into the bag again and despite the strong smell, examined it carefully. "It matches the description we have for He Who Must Not Be Named's familiar. A snake that large is not common in Britain. I believe it is a message that Mr. Potter is nearing the end of his little war with the Dark Lord."

"And what is the significance of the word 'endgame'?" Angus asked.

"There is a term that the Muggles use in regards to the end of a game such as chess. It probably means in this context that Mr. Potter is getting ready to make his final confrontation with the Dark Lord," Amelia answered.

The rustle of garish robes warned the others that the Chief Warlock had now arrived on the scene. Amelia wished she could refuse him, but there was little she could do.

"To strike against a wizard's familiar is not the mark of a great wizard," he said in his teaching mode. "I had so hoped that young Harry would somehow be able to stop the violence and bring the Dark Lord in as a prisoner."

Amelia turned to the old man. "Are you barmy? Are you suggesting that Mr. Potter just ask the Dark Lord to surrender?"

"Since Miss Granger has already revealed that there is a prophecy concerning Mr. Potter and the Dark Lord, the prophecy references that Mr. Potter will have a power that Lord Voldemort does not have. I believe that power to be love."

It took everything Amelia possessed not to strike out against the Chief Warlock. "You believe that power to be love. Yet you did everything possible to ensure that Mr. Potter did not experience much if any love."

"That is why I am so concerned about him and why your wisest course of action once Mr. Potter is found would be turn young Harry over to me. Constant use of violence has brought young Harry far down the path to becoming a Dark Lord himself and I am seeking above all else to save his soul.

"He needs me to guide him back to the light – for the greater good of course."

By now two other Aurors had arrived. "Robards escort Mr. Dumbledore back to the lower levels of the Ministry and under no circumstances is he to return here," she said in a cold hard voice. "And Albus, if you do not stop talking about your blasted 'greater good', I will fire some rather nasty hexes at you."

Once Robards had guided the Chief Warlock away, Amelia turned back to her fellow committee members and to Scrimgeour. "I think we need to resolve this issue this evening – I don't think we have much time."

The others nodded and exited the guard station leaving Auror Tonks and the investigating team to dispose of the snake's body.


	15. Chapter 15: Future Options II

**A/N: Hey guys! So this was supposed to be up awhile ago, but we made a mistake and it got left until now. So here it is in it's final place, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Future Options II

_Committee Chambers, Evening Oct 19, 1996_

"Angus, I always had a grudging respect for you during meetings of the Wizengamot, but what you said about Dumbledore and how you said it took my respect for you to a brand new level," Augusta Longbottom said as the three members were finishing up their supper.

It had been a late night with the interruption of the earlier visit of Harry Potter, but now they had a chance to consider the issues that had been like a dragon in the room.

"I'm not sure how much of what I said would get through to Dumbledore," Angus replied tiredly. "I've crossed wands before with him and he has the amazing ability to seemingly listen to someone and then do the complete opposite of what he has heard.

"I am afraid that he has his own plans for Mr. Potter and he will act as if he is the only person to be considered in this exercise."

Amelia nodded her head. "I really believe that he believes his own legend. The great Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin, the vanquisher of Grindelwald, champion of the Muggleborns and all around good wizard, leader of the Light and all that.

"What is the nature of his fixation with Mr. Potter?" Augusta asked. "I have never seen someone so focused on another for a very long time. I originally thought that he was only interested in keeping Mr. Potter safe and then, once the Dark Lord returned, on preparing him for a final conflict.

"But now, an apprenticeship? Encouraging him not to worry about his inheritance or his family's place? What about Mr. Potter's wishes?"

"I am not sure that Mr. Potter's wishes enter into Albus' plans. When have anyone's plans or opinions been taken into account by Albus if he really wants to get something done?" Angus replied.

Amelia was silent for a long moment. "In the past, when Albus wanted something from this body, he would not always get his way because of the political power of those who would oppose him. But in Mr. Potter's case, as he is not yet of age and as he does not have any family or guardian to stand for him, Albus can act as his guardian because for many in our world, this would make sense. He would make a natural protector for the young man. And if he can get this resolution past the Wizengamot in regards to this apprenticeship, then the normal master apprentice relationship would come into play and no one could get involved in any disagreements between he and Mr. Potter.

"We have traditions and customs to help protect young children from ancient and noble houses when their parents are either incapacitated or dead. What Albus is doing is riding roughshod over these traditions in the case of Mr. Potter – and only Mr. Potter. He continually refers to Mr. Potter as a wizard of destiny: I am of the opinion that he somehow wants to mold Mr. Potter into his own image so that he can carry on his own agenda for the future."

"I believe, Angus, that we are all in agreement that Mr. Potter is not to be returned to the 'care' and 'ministrations' of Albus Dumbledore. I wonder, however, how he will react if we deny him Mr. Potter," Amelia replied. "He attaches too much weight to Mr. Potter not to have a reaction.  
"I am of the opinion that Miss Granger's solution for Mr. Potter is actually the best," she continued. "From all that I have heard, it is a wonder that Mr. Potter is even fighting for us now.

"Renata's earlier testimony suggests that Mr. Potter has probably changed his original focus. I could tell that from his letter to this committee where he began asking questions that he wanted us to ask for him. He would not do that if he was not thinking about a life after this campaign.

"His last two incidents suggests a strategy of goading the Dark Lord to rash counter attacks. I am sure he is furious about the loss of his familiar and as long as Mr. Potter keeps up his planned pin prick raids, the Dark Lord will be kept off balance."

"But he is still a wizard of enormous power," Augusta said.

"Still, I believe Mr. Potter has done a masterful job of cutting off most, if not all, of his support. Look at the names. I don't think Potter has missed any of those who claimed the imperious as their defence," Angus added.

"But how will we contact him? And how do we make sure that both the Minister and Albus bloody with too many titles Dumbledore respect our decision?" Augusta asked.

"First of all, we must find a way to let him know. I would suggest an open letter and supporting article in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. Then a post office box where he can contact us and we take it from there," Amelia suggested.

"We need wizarding oaths from all the players – both Scrimgeour and Dumbledore," Angus said.

Amelia shook her head. "Scrimgeour might give it: Albus never will. He has always carried on as if he had the right to do so and would worry about the fallout after the fact. And if Mr. Potter removes Voldemort and Dumbledore can appear to get the cooperation of the Boy-Who-Conquered, most members of our community will accept it because Dumbledore has been the image of the light for such a long time. Especially if he can potion Mr. Potter up or keep him secluded until he has been 'reprogrammed' to accept an apprenticeship.

"We definitely need to get word out and we need to work with Miss Granger. More than anyone else in the wizarding world, she is the one he will trust."

Angus looked thoughtful. "So do we present this to the Wizengamot for a vote?"

"Maybe later. We first must act and suggest that Mr. Potter be free to make the choices for himself," Amelia replied.

"But Dumbledore will go on about Mr. Potter not being of age. He doesn't turn 17 until next July: a waiting period of at least nine months," Angus considered.

Augusta began to smirk as a sudden idea hit her. "It occurs to me that we have missed one possible solution," she began. "What about the will of Sirius Orion Black?"

"Yes….yes! " Angus replied. "Of course, why did I not think of that?"

"Albus cannot seal the will to the Wizengamot again if we have the goblins read it first and then release the details. If I know Sirius Black, I can almost guarantee that he put a proviso in there emancipating young Mr. Potter. And I know from the readings of the Potter wills that he, not Dumbledore, was the actual boy's guardian," Amelia said.

"So, to wrap up our thoughts, no to the death or Azkaban proposal, no to sending Mr. Potter to stay with a wizarding family who will take charge of him, no to sending him to Dumbledore for a continuation of his tender loving care and yes to potential emancipation and allowing Mr. Potter to choose his own destiny," Angus summarized their discussion.

The other two members nodded their approval and Augusta suggested sending for a goblin representative immediately. Moments later, Senior Potter Account Manager Sharptooth entered with a copy of what looked like a will in his hand.

"I understand you wished to meet with me? Could it be perhaps something to do with the will of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black?"

At their answering nods, he smiled a toothless smile of his own. "Well then, allow me to present Lord Black's last prank." And with that the doors closed only to be followed five minutes later with laughter.

_Open Letter to Lord Harry James Potter_

_ From the Wizengamot Committee Members Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Angus Weatherspoon_

_ Lord Potter_

_ Greetings and Salutations_

_ Your actions of the past few months have become a subject of much discussion here in magical Britain and we speak to you as members of a committee charged with exploring how you were placed in this situation and how we should proceed from here._

_ First of all, we hope that we have made the process of holding this committee open and transparent enough so that you have been able to follow our proceedings as well as magical Britain as a whole._

_ Your recent letter to this committee requesting additional information and questions to be asked of various witnesses appears to confirm this and we thank you in advance for your input._

_ We grow concerned about your continuing efforts and wish to let you know immediately that should you require medical or other help that we as a magical community would be more than pleased to help you._

_ It grieves us to have discovered the many abuses and privations you have undergone at the hands of those who were charged with your care and we commit ourselves to ensure that justice will be done where we can proceed with its pursuit._

_ The major reason for this open letter, Lord Potter, is to send a clear message that after days of deliberation and discussion amongst ourselves and after days of public input, we are proposing the following:_

_A) No censure will be applied to you for the actions you have already taken. Your actions have shown a remarkable restraint in who became the targets of your efforts and there are legions of people who would like to thank you personally for your efforts._

_B) No decisions about your future and what directions you should take will be countenanced or recommended by this committee. You have been acting as a man over the past few months and, given the nature of your upbringing, to expect you to act as a child would be very wrong and very counterproductive._

_C) We ask you to meet with us to coordinate your efforts with us and with the Ministry so that we can work together to contain and end the threat against our world and yourself from the self styled terrorist and Dark Lord He Who Must Not Be Named._

_Regardless of your decision, we wish to inform you of provisions of the will of the Late Lord Sirius Orion Black which have a direct impact on you._

_ First of all, the will named you, Lord Harry James Potter, as Lord Black's sole heir and beneficiary. It bequeaths the title of Lord Black and the headship of the Ancient and Noble House of Black to you effective immediately._

_ Secondly, the will emancipates you in both the wizarding and the muggle world. If you are not of age in the magical world, as additional protection against those who would seek to contest your emancipation, the will made reference to an ancient practice of our world regarding scions of Ancient and Noble Houses._

_ In effect, you have been assigned two House Advisors. These House Advisors were for those scions of ancient families who were close to their age of majority, but who could face opposition in taking charge of what was theirs. House Advisors serve as just that – advisors to the underage Head of House on what steps would be appropriate in different circumstances. They do not serve as guardians, but act as buffers between the underage Head of House and those who would attempt to take advantage of them to the detriment of the house._

_ Lord Black nominated the following as your House Advisors: for the magical world, Lady Augusta Longbottom and for the muggle world, the husband wife team of Daniel and Emma Granger. Each have already given their consent to this arrangement and have pledged to ensure that you take peaceful possession of what is yours._

_ All other magical guardianships, whether official or unofficial, are hereby revoked and abolished. The Minister has signed this order this morning._

_ We urge you to contact us at your earliest convenience and advise us on what next steps you propose to take in regards to your future._

_ Signed at the Ministry of Magic_

_ Lady Augusta Longbottom, Regent for the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom_

_ Lady Amelia Bones, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones, Director of the DMLE_

_ Lord Angus Weatherspoon, Head of the Noble House of Weatherspoon_

_ October 22, 1996_

There was a lot of conversation in the Hogwarts' Great Hall following the appearance of the open letter to Lord Potter and Dumbledore's face appeared to have lost its habitual twinkle. But it was the next day's paper which would really set tongues wagging both at Hogwarts and in the wizarding world as a whole.

The offending piece was a simple photograph of a letter with only a few lines of hastily scrawled writing stating the following:

_Yes to Becoming My Own Man_

_ Endgame is in sight_

_ HJP_


	16. Chapter 16: Points of View

Chapter Sixteen: Points of View

Lord Harry James Potter:

Harry was tired.

Fighting was definitely not what some people made it out to be. It was not glory and people falling down in front of the hero.

It was nerves and fear and sweat and pain. It was crying victims, bloody victims, dead victims with eyes that looked with you with accusations that you were too late. It was terrorists inflicting pain with shouts of excitement only to change those same shouts to cries for their mother or the gurgle of death.

No, fighting was misery, darkness, not knowing what awaited you or when your day would come.

War was hell!

He looked around the master reception room of Potter Manor. The big breaks for him had come almost simultaneously with the discovery that his friends were alive and attending the committee hearings called about his 'cleaning' project as he called it and the letter from Gringotts.

His friends were alive and he was a Lord.

His friends were alive, not dead. Dumbledore, the old wanker, had played him again.

His friends were alive – no, it was more than that. Hermione was alive and she was pissed.

Hermione was alive and she was ferocity unleashed.

He still chuckled as he thought back to her expose about him in The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler. While he was normally a shy person who did not want others to know of the misery and sufferings he had undergone, given the circumstances, Hermione had handled it brilliantly.

He never wanted to have that powerhouse turned on him. He didn't think he would survive.

It was his survival that he was now considering.

Since the publishing of the stories and the discovery both of his heritage and the happy fact that his friend was alive, he had begun to hope.

Maybe the war wouldn't kill him.

Maybe he could survive.

But the cost of fighting had been so great, so great.

He had long run out of potions and there did not appear to be a new source. Cyrus Greengrass had been a real lifesaver when he had spared him, but even those items were now exhausted.

He could no longer ask Dobby to rob Hogwarts of potion supplies.

But he could ask Dobby to purchase potions supplies and muggle drugs. He had broken down and bonded the house elf to himself some weeks ago. It was probably that, combined with the goblin treatment for unbinding his magic and the drugs furnished by the Granger family that helped to keep him from total collapse.

At least he could rest soon.

The endgame was in sight.

However, he did not yet know the cost his body had borne in carrying out the war.

Continual stress had generated his first gray hairs – and he was not yet 17. There was only the occasional strand here and there, but he would be marked by what he had done.

What was the cost to his soul? Of that, he didn't know.

But of his future, should he have one, he was sure of one thing.

Hermione Jean Granger was going to be an important part of it.

Yes, he had other friends, but he only had one Hermione. A true Gryffindor lioness she had become, mauling any who would try to get between her and her friend Harry.

Dumbledore was definitely proof of that.

But it appeared he had more than just Hermione and his few friends in his corner. The work of the Wizengamot committee had restored badly damaged feelings towards wizarding Britain's legislative and judicial body.

Of course, Fudge and Umbridge were no longer there so that helped.

He recalled Amelia Bones from that travesty of the underage magic trial of August 1995. She had been one of the few witches who had shown him a modicum of fairness and she had lived up to his earlier recollections of her. And he could sense her guiding hand behind the letter he had read in The Prophet and The Quibbler. Yes, she was definitely in his corner.

He had considered carefully how to reply to the committee's invitation. The offer was there to help him complete the task with old Snakeface and it was a kind offer. But he had come so close in the last battle if the old wanker had not interfered and he knew now how the final endgame would play out.

Four words and it would be over.

Four words and his personal hell would end.

Ironic that the power the dark lord knew not was Potter knowledge.

Old Moldy Shorts had attacked the Potters and it would be Potter knowledge that would punch his clock.

Finite Incantatem Recipio Sanguis.

Four words buried in the Potter library and made just exactly for the dark ceremony that had resurrected the Dark Wanker.

It would just take a massive amount of his magic to pull off – and no old fools to meddle with things.

That old fool. There was no respect left for the Headmaster in Harry's mind. The greatest gift the leader of the light could give him now would be his absence.

Manipulation, lies, neglect, testing – all to keep control over him, to make him experience the 'greater good!' He had conjured up a plaque with those words and practiced his fiendfyre spells on it.

Fiendfyre didn't leave any unsightly words.

His initial reaction to the testimony from the committee and then Hermione's expose had been one of shock and disbelief. That did not stay long – he had moved to anger and finally a grim determination to have nothing further to do with the old fool.

Offering him an apprenticeship, denying him his inheritance because it would serve as a distraction to his 'growth' as a wizard of destiny: all the words that Dumbledore had used had made him question his former Headmaster's sanity.

A wizard of destiny – words with a nice ring to them, but definitely not words that warmed his heart and mind.

He was going to mold me, to shape me – into what? He shuddered at what possible things the Headmaster could have shown him.

But his greatest crime was his simple intervention against the final showdown with Voldemort.

He still ground his teeth as he remembered that particular battle. He had Tom to rights – just two feet more and the magical reversal charm would have done the rest.

Bone of the father, flesh of the servant, blood of the enemy – all united into a magical construct called the resurrected body of Tom Marvolo Riddle – and all could have been undone with the magical reversal charm.

Until the old fool showed up.

And then the old fool talked to him about coming to Hogwarts for 'rest' and 'care'! If he trusted that fool then, he would never leave him.

No, it was time to end the game and then free himself from the other dark lord in his life. Too bad that many others in the wizarding world didn't feel the same way.

And even the price of disposing of Tom involved the ultimate sacrifice; he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Dead he regained his parents and his godfather and release from the old wanker. Alive he gained an end to fear, a best friend that perhaps was becoming more and a chance to twist the beard of the old wanker one last time.

Thinking of Hermione, his face creased into a smile. Yes, that would be a good prank to play on the wizarding world. Thanks to Sharptooth for making that suggestion, he told himself. That he and Hermione could be that close brought a greater smile forward.

Of course, he would prefer still closer.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:

Looking about his office, Albus sadly shook his head at the near disaster that had been the last battle between Harry and Tom.

It had almost been the death of Tom. And with his death would go the last chance for the redemption of one of his greatest failures.

For he knew what few others in the wizarding world knew. He was a key player in the creation of Tom Riddle.

He had hoped so many years ago that the young and upcoming wizard could rise above the misery and poverty of his youth. He had recognized the power within the young boy and had held himself out as a mentor and guide to him.

But Tom had given in to the anger and the desire of power over others. Tom had not caught his mentor's vision.

But there was still time. Tom could still repent of his mistakes and perhaps, after a time in prison, the former Dark Lord could serve the wizarding community and take the place of Albus as the new Champion of the Light.

He did not expect Harry to understand his long term plans or his forgiving heart. So he had had to intervene in the duel between the two wizards.

So few in the wizarding world could understand the burden of Albus Dumbledore. Since the experience with Gellert Grindelwald and the death of his sister Ariana, he had dedicated himself to the control of unbridled power and guiding that power for the greater good of the wizarding world.

Thus when he had encountered young Harry for the first time at the Potters' residence, he recognized immediately the power of the young child. He had to control this young child and guide him into a future of serving his community and following carefully chosen steps to the ultimate goal of recasting the young wizard into his image and likeness.

There was so much he had to share and very few who could appreciate the call. What was that expression the Muggles had in their holy book – many are called, but few are chosen. Harry Potter was one of the chosen – someone who only comes once in several generations. He needed to be controlled, guided and prepared by the only person who could take up that burden – himself.

And then the prophecy came. Perhaps he could set things up so that the two great wizards would battle themselves to exhaustion and then he, Albus Dumbledore, would step in and rehabilitate one and guide the other to new heights of magic.

Thus the training and the testing of the young child. When his parents were killed, the old wizard had seized on the chance to find out what kind of metal the young child was made of. Thus the unloving home, the abuse, the neglect, the poor preparations once he had come to Hogwarts. And Harry had come through with flying colors. He had triumphed again and again – selflessly, caring, with courage and instinct – Harry was demonstrating that he was made of good material.

But this latest campaign against the Death Eaters and against Tom was troubling. Harry was now showing an independent streak. He was refusing to listen to the voice of others and more specifically he was refusing to listen to his own voice.

That could only mean one thing – Harry was going dark.

He had lived through this once before. He had attempted to guide the young Tom Riddle into the path of greatness, but had been refused. And several years later the two wizards had met again in conflict.

This would not happen with Harry. Rather Harry dies than become worse than Tom Riddle.

He was so frustrated with the members of the wizarding community and its leadership in particular. Why couldn't Amelia or Augusta see that only he had the knowledge, the power and the heart to see Harry James Potter attain the highest manifestation of magic possible?

What was wealth and position compared to achieving one's fullest magical potential? Wealth was nothing but tawdry trinkets of little value and worth – but the chance to change the magical world for generations was worth much more.

No, Harry had be redirected – or eliminated. There was no other option. But then that was why he was going to act as appropriate.

He had nothing to lose.

* * *

Director Amelia Bones, Committee Chair:

She was beyond anger, beyond disgust.

Director Amelia Bones was ready to kill if she needed to. The old fool, the old sanctimonious fool was up to something and she did not know what.

Albus Dumbledore had to be insane, she decided. Accustomed as she was to wizards who acted like fools in various situations, she had developed a certain patience and tolerance for the eccentricities of the wizarding world. But Albus took the cake. If he didn't have the power and positions he held, she would have tried to have him committed to St Mungo's in the long term mental health ward.

She had initially been happy with Mr. Potter's response in The Prophet and The Quibbler. Endgame in sight, he was electing to choose his own way and he saw an end to the conflict shortly.

But there was now no noise from Dumbledore. No resolutions, no calls for emergency meetings of the Wizengamot: Albus Dumbledore was quiet. And when he was quiet, he was up to no good.

She hated so much the rules which allowed the Chief Warlock so much latitude and protection against those who would investigate him of malfeasance. Forcing the old man to take a health test could at least ensure that perhaps his issue was health related and he could receive treatment for it.

The treatment of Lord Harry James Potter was becoming a scandal. He had suffered so much and much of what had befallen him could be traced to the office in Hogwarts.

To the office of a manipulative old fool who she wanted to block.

To the office of a manipulative old fool who was safe behind the walls of Hogwarts and safe from prosecution as long as he was the Chief Warlock.

To the office of a manipulative old fool who no doubt had a fail-safe plan to get the Boy Who Lived back under his control.

And that worried her. That worried her a lot.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you enjoy those 2 chapters? Hate them? Have any ideas on things that could be fixed, or have questions that you want answered? Send us a review and tell us your thoughts! :) **


	17. Chapter 17: Endgame

**A/N: Hello! So, this a _very _important chapter, and I can guarantee you that you will be raging in your seats by the end of it. So go enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Endgame

Desperate times call for desperate men and desperate moves. Or fortune favors the brave. No one who afterward lived through the Atrium Rematch of October 31, 1996 could understand why the Dark Lord chose that particular place and that particular day to attack the Ministry of Magic and thereby trigger Lord Potter's Endgame.

Perhaps it was the meaning of the day's anniversary. Fifteen years before he had taken wand in hand to eliminate the first of two potential threats to his immortality and he had successfully killed the Potter parents before going after their young son – and ended up paying a horrible price for the next fourteen years. Perhaps he thought that bad fortune would not strike him twice on the same calendar day.

Or perhaps with the loss of the last of his followers, he felt that he needed to make a gesture of such brazenness that it would establish once and for all that Lord Voldemort was back in charge.

Nevertheless his timing as always was impeccable. Lunch hour in the Atrium featured not only the full coterie of visitors and Ministry workers, but also featured a growing crowd of visitors coming to hear the next phase of what the wizarding public was beginning to call the Potter Commission. Hearings had been scheduled for that afternoon and the star of the show was to be the Boy-Who-Lived's best friend Miss Hermione Granger.

Hermione had just arrived and she was surprised to see that the members of the committee were gathered by the Ministry elevators to escort her directly down to the committee chambers. No doubt, it was to forestall any attempt by Dumbledore to head her off although Amelia Bones felt that they wanted to focus less on the motivations of Mr. Potter and more on next steps as indicated by their letter to him and his reply.

Thus many Aurors and officials were waiting by the elevators when Lord Voldemort decided to make his entrance. With a large explosion of sound and light, a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared in the Atrium and two spells cut through the newly repaired Fountain of the Brethren.

"Hear me, Magical Britain," came the Sonorous voice of He Who Must Not be Named. "I am here to claim what was stolen from me fifteen years ago by an accident of ancient magic.

"I am here to claim my place in this world."

Aurors scrambled to find positions from which to engage the obviously mad Dark Lord and spells began to fly. Those who survived the initial onslaught testified later that it seemed the Dark Lord was possessed. Green AKs were mingled with yellow, purple and red dark spells and people began to die.

"Get him in a crossfire. Enfilade," Amelia commanded, even as she fired off spells of her own. She instinctively knew that the Dark Lord was more powerful than usual – perhaps he had undergone a spell enhancement ceremony. If he was here to make a statement, he was making a loud one.

The appearance of the ragged small figure behind Tom was unnoticed at first until the Sonorous voice of Harry Potter cut through the screams, shouts, and sounds of the impact of spells.

"Tom, Tom – always one to make a loud entrance. But I thought I would show up and allow you and I to finish that conversation we were having a week ago until we were interrupted by the old wanker," the figure said, pulling back his hood to reveal a familiar shock of black hair.

"Potter! It is fitting that you are here today. Fifteen years ago your parents used ancient magic to save your life and dis-embody me. Today you go to meet them." With that he hurled two rapid fire AKs at Harry.

With seeming indifference Harry bent his body and the two spells hit the far wall of the Atrium. "Bad shooting, Tom," he began. "But I have four simple words for you – words that will end this travesty once and for al;"

He stood and lifted his wand then with a sudden outward thrust pointing toward Voldemort, he called out in a loud voice, "Finite Incantatem. Recipio Sanguis."

Voldemort seemed to halt in mid stride for several long seconds before his body contorted in pain and his face took on an expression of agony. His wand fell to the ground from nerveless fingers and he screamed, "Potter, what have you done?"

"You're nothing but a magical construct now Tom," Harry replied. "I took some time to take care of your horcruxes before visiting you last week for Nagini. Now I am simply reclaiming the blood that is mine."

Harry began to glow and he seemed to grow larger in magic even as Voldemort fell to the ground writhing and screaming. Suddenly there was a magical flash and when the light subsided, there was only a piece of bone, a rotting hand and Voldemort's wand.

Harry sank to his knees, his face now showing terrible pain. "Madame Bones, it's over, it's over. He's dead."

Hermione had watched the duel with fear in her eyes for her best friend. She had noted the pain crossing Harry's face even as he taunted Voldemort in a casual tone.

But at the same time as she was gripped with fear, she felt that something had changed in her thoughts about her friend. Somehow during her emotional journey from fear of losing his friendship in the beginning of the summer to anger at Dumbledore for lying to her and Harry to a righteous fury and desire to tell the world the truth about her best friend, Harry had become more than a friend.

She could finally admit it to herself even as she watched him battle the enemy who had dominated his life for so many years.

And when the four words were uttered and light exploded, then faded, leaving Harry kneeling on the Atrium pavement, she could restrain herself no longer and she ran to him, disregarding the shouts of others and throwing herself at him.

"Harry, Harry…you're alive. You're alive," she cried out into his hair. She began to sob uncontrollably both in relief and worry about his pain.

"Mione," she heard him mumble weakly into her shoulder. "Could you let me breathe please?"

Her face reddened, and she released him from her crushing hug. But her arms refused to let him go, relishing the opportunity to finally hold him after so many weeks of separation.

""Mione, I've got to ask you a question that has been burning in my mind for some time," he said looking into her eyes even as he began to lean on her for support.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Come closer – I don't think I can say it too loud," he countered. Obediently she bowed her head to his face and those around them could only hear muffled whispers.

Until a squeal from Hermione was followed by a passionate "Yes!"

It didn't Amelia Bones long to figure out what had just happened. But then the last person she or the other members of the committee arrived.

While others in the crowd could not escape the familiar garish robes of the Chief Warlock, Harry and Hermione were too busy holding one another still seated or kneeling on the Atrium pavement. But before Dumbledore could speak Harry rose to his feet and pushed Hermione behind him.

"Dumbledore, what do you want now? Your prophecy is fulfilled – Old Snake Face is dead."

"Harry, my boy, I am so disappointed in you. Why did you not incapacitate him so that he could be captured? Why did you have to kill him?"

Harry drew himself up to his full height, anger coloring his features. "Why did I have to kill him? What do you do with a rabid dog, old man, but put him down.

Tom Riddle was a mad dog and he had to be put down. Did you see the number of people he had already killed or injured just in a few minutes here?"

Dumbledore just shook his head sadly. "This was my concern about you from the beginning of this ill-starred campaign, my boy. You have begun walking down a dark road, the road of violence and I am afraid that it will take much work to bring you back to the light.

"However, there is still time, Harry. A place awaits you again at Hogwarts where your body can be healed and your spirit once again calmed by familiar surroundings. Madame Pomfrey awaits us there – and then we can begin your final years and discuss your upcoming apprenticeship with me.

"I have much to teach you and I look forward to an experience we can enjoy together."

Harry's face became expressionless and calm. He waited until the old wizard had finished talking, before speaking. "I thought before that you were mad, but now I am completely convinced you are barmy.

"I want to make my answer to you as clear as I can make it – NO! NO! I want to be free of you old man, free from your manipulations, free from your lies, free from your visions of hell for me.

"I'm done with your obsessive need to control my life. Next thing you 'll be telling me is that I need to return to the Durseleys so that I can be 'safe' from the Death Eaters."

Dumbledore smiled at that last comment. "Yes, Harry, there is still some blood protection available with your aunt. You need some time away from all the spotlight and the violence.

"Here – take my arm. Hogwarts awaits."

Harry drew his wand and held it in a shaky grasp. "What will it take for you to get the message that I want nothing to do with you? I view you as dark as Tom Riddle. You're just a bit more subtle about it."

Raising his wand in the air, he continued. "I want no part of you, of your apprenticeship, of going to your school at Hogwarts. You made my life hell so that I could fulfill a prophecy – well, there's what's left of him. It's over and we're over.

"I swear on my magic that I will never enter into any arrangement to apprentice to, work with, or serve Albus Dumbledore either in magical Britain or at Hogwarts. So mote it be!" His wand glowed blue and then subsided.

Hermione was watching Dumbledore's face as he was looking at Harry. First his eyes widened in alarm, then were replaced by anger and a hint of steely determination. Finally his face took on a sad, resigned look.

"Harry, my boy, that was not a wise move. You have just confirmed the final step along the path to the dark. Rest assured that what I do next, I do not out of spite at you, but from a heart brimming with sorrow.

"Yet, wizarding Britain must be spared yet another dark lord. And you need to have your pain eased."

With a sudden movement of his wand, Dumbledore banished Hermione to one side even as his wand came up and pointed directly at Harry. Before Harry could react, the familiar words "Avada Kedavra!" were pronounced with a sad tone and the familiar green beam struck Harry in the chest.

He collapsed like a puppet with the strings cut a second later, shock still on his face.

For Hermione, the conversation had gone from the heights of heaven to the depths of hell in a matter of minutes and with a cry of pure animal fury, she launched herself at Dumbledore. The old man could move quickly, but his attention was still fixed on the young man whom he had killed seconds before and so he was not prepared for the wild fury that Hermione Granger had become. She had knocked his glasses off his face and begun scratching at him in her fury before his wand came up and with a mumble, she was bound in ropes.

"I am so sorry, my dear Miss Granger," he began. "I regretted doing that very deeply, but I believe one day that you will understand.

"Perhaps if I were to remove the pain from your mind until you can gain some better perspective on it."

However, by that point, Amelia Bones' wand was pressed directly into his neck. "Just make one more move, Albus, one more move and I'll kill you right here and who cares about the consequences.

"Put the wand down. NOW!" Finally Dumbledore lowered his wand.

Amelia kept her wand trained on Albus and she was joined seconds later by both Augusta and Angus, the other members of the committee, with wands drawn as well.

"Aurors, take statements from everyone and I mean everyone. Get someone from the Unspeakables here to confirm what happened to He Who Must Not Be Named. And get someone from St. Mungos here to confirm what has happened to Mr. Potter."

Turning to Hermione, she flicked her wand and the ropes fell off. However, she signed to Hermione to stop any attack on Dumbledore and then turned her attention to the old wizard.

"Just what in Merlin's name were you doing here, Albus? I thought we had made it clear that we didn't want you anywhere near Mr. Potter. Do you ever listen?

"I have the unenviable task of putting you under arrest for the murder of Harry Potter."

"Madame Bones, I am here as one of the protectors of the nation. I claim the Chief Warlock privilege."

Merlin, I didn't see that one coming, Amelia thought to herself. He had obviously been researching things and if he claimed it, he might be able to make it stick.

"Chief Warlock privilege, Albus?" Augusta interrupted. "That is quite a stretch. Mr. Potter was ending a threat to the community – he was not a threat himself."

"Augusta, that is where I must disagree with you. I am far more knowledgeable about Mr. Potter than anyone of you on the committee, which was why I had great difficulties with your statements at the committee hearings. I knew much about young Harry and the potential he had to become dark and once he rejected the last attempt I made to bring him back from the dark, I had no choice but to strike out against a perceived threat to magical Britain."

Angus burst in angrily. "You old wanker, you goat loving fool. That is not the office of the Chief Warlock to determine if someone is a threat to magical Britain, but it is up to the Wizengamot. I saw nothing here but a young man who was finally telling you to get out of his life."

Dumbledore was calm in his reply. "First of all, I do not believe that the floor of the Atrium is the place to have a serious discussion of what is or what is not a threat to magical Britain. These are topics that must be considered in our chambers, in closed session where the evidence that led me to my conclusion can be discussed.

"But as the Director well knows, there exists on the laws of our ministry a proviso that allows for either the Minister or the Chief Warlock to take immediate action if, in their opinion, the peace and security of magical Britain is threatened. Mr. Potter had rejected attempts to heal him and my offers of guidance. Furthermore, he rejected completing his magical education and with his wizarding oaths, I could see only one final end – he was turning into the next Dark Lord.

"In addition, we have all followed his exploits over the past three months with reservations and concerns. How had he managed to achieve such feats without some form of assistance? I know no light magic that would have given him the magical knowledge and strength to have carried on as long as he had. Ergo it would have had to have been dark magic.

"Witness the last spell he used against Tom. I have never heard of such a spell and with such an effect? How could that be anything but dark.

"But I suggest one last thing for you to consider. Mr. Potter was in pain and I am seriously convinced that he would not have survived his injuries and the stress on his body of the last three months. Thus ending his pain is an act of mercy not murder."

He had to be insane to believe all that tripe, Amelia was more than ever convinced of that. He was beginning to weave a shiny web and she felt with a sickening feeling in her chest that if he had enough time, he probably would have the Wizengamot, if not the wizarding world, ready to line up and give him another Order of Merlin for killing a future Dark Lord.

"You will still answer to me today about these actions, Albus, and your explanations better be good."

Dumbledore rose up to his full height and towered over her. His aura now flared up reminding all surrounding them that he was sill a powerful wizard. "That is Chief Warlock, Madame Bones, and I want you to remember one thing. You answer to the Minister and you answer to me, not the reverse.

"I am convening a meeting of the Wizengamot tomorrow morning to wrap up this 'committee' as the subject of these hearings is now at peace. Hopefully we can redirect our energies back towards solving the problems that are before us than looking for blame and mistakes from the past."

With that he walked away. Amelia felt as if she had been scolded for having her hand in the cookie jar. He really believes his own legend, she decided once again and she did not know how she could bring him down.

But she had work to do now and she turned back to the scene around her. She saw Hermione Granger crying silently as she held Mr. Potter's hand.

"Is he….?"

Hermione nodded. "There is no pulse. I wish I could kill that old fool!"

One of the Aurors stepped forward. "Forgive me Madame Bones, but the Chief Warlock wants Mr. Potter's body prepared for transport to Hogwarts. "

"Transport to Hogwarts? What for?"

"He said something about setting up a memorial for Mr. Potter at the school he loved and defended so many times, ma'am."

Things clicked together in Amelia's mind and she winced. That was the second back up plan. She was sure of it. Albus had prepared for the possibility of killing Mr. Potter and now he wanted to connect the fame of Mr. Potter, the Boy-Who-Conquered with Hogwarts and his own legacy. That he could argue that there were no surviving Potters and what better tribute to Mr. Potter's sacrifice than erecting a permanent memorial to him on Hogwarts' grounds with the suggestion that his mentor had prepared him for his final role.

Oh, Albus, you are a consummate politician or chess player. I didn't see that one coming.

Hermione grew alarmed at Amelia's changing facial expressions and her Auror was still waiting for instructions. "Send Mr. Potter's body to St. Mungo's and under no circumstances let Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks or Kingsley Shacklebolt near his body. They work for Dumbledore. I will deal with Dumbledore myself."

As the Auror rushed to obey her orders, Hermione looked curiously at Amelia. "Madame Bones, what is going on?"

She summarized her thoughts and added that only a family member could now stop the rail engine that was Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately there were no surviving Potters.

Hermione's face brightened at that last comment and she shook her head violently. "Not quite, Madame Bones. I would like to share what we found out recently…."

Moments later, Amelia surprised those nearby with a series of mirthless chuckles. "Well, I may not have seen Dumbledore's move coming, but I bet he will never believe this. Come Miss Granger, we have work to do to prepare."

In all the confusion of the events of the morning, no one notice the finger twitching on a young man's right hand as he lay on the stretcher for St. Mungo's.

* * *

**A/N: Well, was my first A/N correct? Did I miss any mistakes while editing? Tell us in a review!**

**P.S. Flames will be used for making jello (don't question my logic)**


	18. Chapter 18: Lord Granger-Potter

**A/N: MUST BE READ!**

**So, awhile back, I made a mistake in the order that things needed to be posted. I have edited in the chapter, which goes between "Future Options" and "Points of View". I am sorry for the inconvienience.**

**For those of you questioning the lack of reaction from the public to Dumbledore's actions, think of how shocked they would be. This man, while hated now yes, is still a major idol to most of the wizarding world. He is the defeater of Grindelwald, leader of the light, and has been preaching forgiveness and that everyone deserves a second chance. He is precieved as the second coming of Merlin.**

Now here is the publics reraction to one meddlesome dark lords actions...

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Lord Daniel Granger Potter

The buzz of conversation was what Amelia had always associated with the start of a Wizengamot meeting; that and the huddles of different groups in corners of the hall and the side waiting rooms. But there was a different feel to today's session, the hint of storm clouds: or perhaps it was simply her over active imagination. For she knew something that almost no one else but Augusta and the new representative modestly garbed in one of the side rooms knew: Albus Dumbledore was about to have an interesting day. In fact, Wizarding Britain was going to have an interesting day.

Behind her cool professional face, her anger at Dumbledore's actions yesterday still burned, but the initial flash had cooled and was now replaced with her normal cooler head. Hermione Granger had actually been the brained behind the surprise they were going to unveil today and the young witch had considered this an ideal way to begin seeking the revenge she wanted to inflict on her former Headmaster. Of course, this was only the beginning.

The gavel sounded, calling for all members to take their seats and a cry went out asking all people who had business with the Wizengamot to step forward and prepare to be heard. The hubbub of conversation ceased slowly as non members stepped back to the visitors' galleries and Magical Britain's lords and ladies moved to their seats. A moment later, Chief Warlock Dumbledore's voice could be heard calling the meeting to order and laying out part of the day's agenda.

"I present for the Wizengamot's consideration an offer to resolve the question of the internment of Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and The Vanquisher of Voldemort," Dumbledore began. "As well, I beg the indulgence of the Wizengamot to consider the disposition of the Potter assets and magical items for the good of Magical Britain."

If Dumbledore was true to form, he would list a few other items for consideration before returning to his two pet resolutions or projects, but Amelia, Augusta and Angus had already decided today was not going to go as planned for Dumbledore.

"A question, Chief Warlock and an observation," Augusta interrupted. Dumbledore's start told her clearly that he did not like the interruption. Pity he didn't observe the same niceties. "Being that the disposition of Harry Potter is of interest to the entire magical community, I suggest that we delay and hear first your proposals on his interment and the disposal of the Potter estate.

"Or if you wish to defer, we could perhaps add a resolution asking you to justify your use of the Chief Warlock's immunity in your actions as regards the death of the young Lord Potter."

"I second the motion," Amelia rose, lifting her wand. Angus followed suit with his wand brightly lit.

It was apparent from the mumbling in the chamber that the actions of the three had generated a great deal of interest from the Wizengamot members and Dumbledore was nothing if not an astute politician who could read the signs. "Very well, Madam Longbottom," he sighed dramatically.

Taking on the grandfatherly air which only he could adopt, and looking sadder than even Amelia had ever seen him appear, he continued," As many of you know, Harry Potter was a student with whom I had a close personal relationship and he was a student who considered Hogwarts as more of a home than any other place since the death of his parents. After consultation with the staff of Hogwarts, we would be honored to have Mr Potter's final resting place be at the school that he loved.

"Have you consulted the Hogwarts's Board of Governors with this suggestion," Augusta asked. "Because if you did, it was at a meeting that I do not recall."

"I was hoping for a resolution of support from this body before I would speak to the Board of Governors," he replied.

"But are there no others who would have prior claim to Mr. Potter's remains? No other family members or friends? Why not inter him with his parents at Godric's Hollow? It would be the most fitting gesture."

"Mr Potter has a greater significance to the wizarding world and to Hogwarts in particular than any other person. His presence at Hogwarts would serve as a visible symbol to our world that despite those who would seek to take away our freedom and drown us in violence that we still follow the light. Mr Potter gave his life to save all of us and he should be honored by all of us.

"As well, sadly, Mr. Potter is the last of the Potters and thus has no family to take up his cause. It falls upon us who knew him and ...loved him...to choose what is best for him and to ensure that his sacrifice was not in vain.

"That is why I propose an additional step: that in honor of Mr. Potter's sacrifice and the fact that he was the last of the Potters, that we take the Potter family assets and distribute them to the Ministry and Hogwarts to ensure that these assets not be lost to sit in some vault unknown and untouched, but rather ensure that they would continue to give to the wizarding community for generations to come in the name and memory of Harry James Potter.

"Thus, I ask the Wizengamot to seal the Potter will and to pass a resolution mandating a committee of the Wizengamot, the Ministry, and Hogwarts to explore ways of investing the Potter assets to best benefit our magical society as a whole."

Dabbing his eyes as he finished speaking, Dumbledore then sat down, sighing and looking every day of his advanced age.

What a smooth liar, Amelia thought to herself. If he went on much longer, he would have the entire Wizengamot eating out of his hand and crying into their robes. Time to spring the trap.

"I object, Chief Warlock, to your last statements. Mr. Potter did have additional family – family that we or he did not know he had. As well, Mr Potter did take the time to set out what his will on the disposition of his assets and estate should be. We would be doing his sacrifice a great dishonor if we ignore his wishes," she began.

Rising and turning towards the rest of the Wizengamot, she continued. "It was a great surprise yesterday, after the tragedy in the Atrium, when I was presented with an individual and incontrovertible proof that surviving members of the Potter family were alive and known to some members of Britain's magical community. I beg the leave of this body to consider the application into our august membership of the new head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter – the Lord Daniel Granger-Potter."

The sudden silence that fell on the hall lasted several seconds, long enough for a tall, bushy haired man wearing the distinctive robes of House Potter to come striding forward and bowing to the Chief Warlock before moving to Amelia's side. Amelia could see the shock on Dumbledore's face and relished one of the rare opportunities of seeing the old fox speechless. She saw him swallow a few times and then raise his hand to speak, but Amelia began again to speak.

"It was during an inheritance test previously ordered and paid for by Mr. Potter prior to his death that the goblins discovered several things..."

Dumbledore tried to interrupt. "An inheritance test is not accepted by the Ministry. "

Amelia smiled thinly. "Of course, Chief Warlock. The Ministry does not request them, but if a member of a Noble and Ancient House requests one from the goblins and pays for it from his or her own personal funds, we at the Ministry are bound to accept the results. I would hope that you are not calling into question the inheritance test results or the goblins' accuracy?"

Dumbledore swallowed quickly, shaking his head. "No, I am not questioning their accuracy, just the circumstances and the implications of this sudden test and the resulting conclusions. Its sudden appearance has the hint of conspiracy about it."

Got you, you old fox, Amelia inwardly crowed. Mr. Potter could be very Slytherin if he wanted to be. Now it was time to lay out the scene so that all members of the Wizengamot could understand.

"If you may recall, fellow members of this august body, when we read into the testimony of the committee the last will and testament of Mr. Potter, we mentioned that our analysis of the will and the accompanying letter suggested that Mr. Potter had assumed that his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, had been killed. And so it appeared for quite some time.

"However, Mr Potter, while on the move during his vigilante actions, was not ignorant of the news and rumours circulating around the Wizarding world at the time. The committee had been struck by this very body and The Daily Prophet featured photos from the first days of our hearings. One of those photos showed a clearly healthy and alive Hermione Granger: Mr. Potter noticed the picture and drew his own conclusions.

"The results of those thoughts led him to revise his will once more and seek to pass a message to Ms Granger advising her of his changes and requesting her to take an inheritance test. He felt he did not have much time, but he had learned from his travels in the magical community that many of our so called muggleborns actually have wizarding blood in their veins: inherited from wizarding ancestors."

She could now hear raised voices and even some shouts of disagreement from both the members' seats and from the visitors' galleries, but she raised her hand and stood proud and still, daring anyone to attempt to strike her or the man beside her. Something in her stance quelled even Dumbledore's desire to bring this interruption to a close and somehow return the discussion to his two proposals: she was a formidable witch on her own and Dumbledore did not want to challenge her just then. As well, he knew that she was looking for any opportunity to challenge him period.

Gradually the hall quieted and Amelia continued. "Ms. Granger met with the goblins as Mr. Potter had requested and the inheritance test revealed many things. Among them was the fact that Mrs. Granger is a lineal descendant from Rowena Ravenclaw and should be classed as a squib . However, it was her own and her father's lineage that was the subject of the greatest surprise.

"Daniel Granger is a direct lineal descendant of Angus Potter and is related to the late Mr. Potter as a cousin seven times removed. In addition, the goblins discovered that a residual block had been placed on Mr. Daniel Granger Potter, blocking his magic. Mr. Daniel Granger or as he is now known, the Lord Daniel Granger-Potter is a wizard, not a strong one, but definitely a wizard.

"Naturally, the implications of such a discovery were staggering. Whereas before, Ms. Granger was simply fulfilling the last request of her best friend, she was now a member of Mr. Potter's own family and the presumptive heir to the Potter family and magic."

The voices were rising once again and Amelia raised her hand once more. "Please be patient for only a few minutes more, my fellow members." Silence once again descended and this time Lord Granger-Potter began to speak.

"My daughter informed me of the results as well as Amelia Bones here and I was summoned yesterday to meet with the goblin managers to discuss the implications of this discovery. The block was removed and I was able to perform my first magic spells within minutes." His voice still had the hint of the joy and excitement he had felt as he did his first Lumos spell.

"The second magic I performed was to summon the Head of House Potter ring to me and it appeared. I put in on and magic has declared that I am accepted as the new Head of House Potter and that my daughter, formerly Hermione Granger is now Hermione Granger-Potter, heir to the House of Potter." At this, he raised his right hand and the distinctive Potter head of house ring glittered in the lights of the hall.

Turning to Dumbledore, Dan spoke slowly and clearly for the Chief Warlock and the rest of the hall to understand.

"Chief Warlock, while I and the other members of House Potter understand your gesture to inter Harry James Potter at Hogwarts and to seal his will so that all of magical Britain can benefit from the riches of the Potter estate, these are not your decisions to make or propose.

"Harry James Potter will be interred as his will and we, his only existing family in the magical world, state. And while I may be new to this wizarding world, I believe that there is enough tradition to make it clear that neither you nor this body can go against it."

Then he turned and allowed his eyes to roam all around the entire chamber. "Let me be clear here. According to your and my family's ancient traditions and laws, the decision of what to do with the body and estate of a family member remains the decision of the family itself and is not subject to the whims or wishes of this body.

"Thus, Chief Warlock, your resolution is not valid and should be withdrawn immediately."

Dumbledore looked even more shocked than before. Amelia and Augusta both knew that it would be impossible for the old fox to get his hands on Mr. Potter's body and estate now. The fortunate discovery of Ms. Granger's relationship to Mr. Potter was step one in the public coverage of the Potters' revenge against Albus Dumbledore.

It was Lord Granger-Potter's next statement, however, that was the equivalent of setting the fox among the chickens.

"Further to this topic, I, Lord Daniel Granger-Potter, wish to bring a resolution forward for immediate consideration today on behalf of the Potter family. I ask for immediate consideration because of the nature of this incident.

"I charge the Chief Warlock with planning and executing a deliberate and systematic attack on the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and if he is found guilty by this body, I request that he be removed from this body permanently under Wizengamot censure."

"Strange readings coming from that one," Healer Smyth told her colleague.

There were several healers and apprentices going through the dead bodies remaining from the attack on the Atrium. Final figures were over 16 killed and another 25 wounded.

"What do you mean?" Healer Renata came over. It had been her luck of the draw to fall into the emergency rotation today.

"This body here appears to have some life force returning," Smythe said. "I thought he had received the AK."

Renata took a quick look at the body and gasped. Could it be?


	19. Chapter 19: Reaping What is Sown

**A/N: Hello good sirs and madames! Your attendance is most welcome on this most important day where we update! Please, grab some coffee and a donut and enjoy yourself!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Reaping What is Sown

You could hear a pin drop once the import of Lord Granger-Potter's words sank in. No one in living memory had challenged a sitting Chief Warlock with a charge of deliberately attacking an Ancient and Noble House. In fact, no one could recall when a Chief Warlock had been challenged with such a charge.

There had been reports that Dumbledore had killed the Boy Who Lived after his successful duel with He Who Must Not Be Named. But when people pressed for details, they were only advised that Dumbledore had executed his power under the proviso of fighting an incipient threat to the peace and safety of Britain. The Wizengamot members assumed the Chief Warlock would give them details in the days which followed – the most important thing had been that the Dark Lord was gone a second time and this time hopefully for good.

Many members, despite the testimony of the past two months of committee hearings, were not opposed to allowing the body of their dead champion to be interred at Hogwarts. It was known that the young Potter boy had fought several times for the school and his fellow students and while some might have been reluctant to allow the Boy Who Lived's body to be under Dumbledore's control, they consoled themselves with the thought that at least Mr. Potter's spirit was in a better place with his parents and his godfather.

The unveiling of Lord Granger-Potter had come as a surprise to a body that prided itself on being conservative and cautious. However, despite finding his identity had been verified by the goblins, no one member had any difficulty with the results of the blood test and this new Lord appeared to be following the proper forms in taking care of his family. No, despite Dumbledore's wishes to recognize Harry Potter at Hogwarts, it was only fitting that family should take care of family. It was after all the way magical Britain had always run things.

But now the new Lord had thrown down the gauntlet to a great wizard. How would he react and how would the new Lord proceed?

It was Augusta Longbottom who broke the silence. "Chief Warlock, a charge has been levied against you by one of our members. It is a serious charge and it calls for immediate resolution. I move that we ask the Chief Warlock to take his seat and allow another to chair these proceedings until this matter is heard and resolved."

This time, it was Cyrus Greengrass who lifted his wand to second the motion. "I add my support to the resolution proposed by Regent Longbottom. Furthermore I nominate Tiberius Ogden to hold the chair as presiding warlock until this matter is resolved."

Albus was trying to reign in the resolutions and the push for an investigation and decision. He was still smarting from the earlier appearance of Lord Granger-Potter and how his plans to tie Harry Potter irrevocably to himself and Hogwarts had backfired. He knew that it would not take much to push this body to reconsider all they had heard during the previous weeks and was sure that the new Lord would be very thorough in reminding the Wizengamot of these weeks' revelations if they had forgotten.

"Madame Longbottom, Lord Greengrass, what you have presented are two resolutions. Each needs to be dealt with alone and first of all we must reply to the charge of Lord Granger-Potter," Albus temporized.

"I move that we table these resolutions to a later date where, upon sober reflection, it may be seen that there are simply misunderstandings that need to be clarified."

Granger-Potter could recognize an attempt to deflect and postpone the day of reckoning and felt that if Dumbledore had more time, the issue would become buried and perhaps even be pushed off to a do nothing committee that would take years for a report. No, he had to continue to push for the outcome he desired. It had to be today.

"A point of order, Chief Warlock. I am new to this body and to this world, but I do recognize the importance of family and I thought that family and houses are important to each member of this body. I call for justice now, not a slow death of examination of my family's charges by a committee who may give us a report in three, four or even ten years."

He then pointed the finger at Dumbledore. "You, sir, have attacked my family. You violated the rights of the previous Head of House, you ruined his life and then you murdered him when he would not surrender those rights to you.

"I request, no, I demand justice. If I cannot obtain it from this body, then you leave me no other option, but to appeal to the Crown."

There was a collective gasp from the members in the room. While nominally under the British Crown, the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic had generally run things as independent of monarchial oversight. The thought that one of their own members, one who already was very comfortable with the Muggle world, would call upon Her Majesty was seen as a slap in the face and would attract unwanted scrutiny from their Muggle counterparts.

Tiberius Ogden rose. "A point of order Chief Warlock. Lord Granger-Potter's charges are serious and deserve this body's immediate consideration. I am of the opinion as well that the points raised by Regent Longbottom and Lord Greengrass are also valid.

"I believe that you should recuse yourself from this body's consideration of these charges. To do anything else would lead to a perception of gross injustice and after the events of the past few months, we need to proceed with openness and transparency.

"The shade of Harry James Potter would demand no less."

The tide was definitely turning now, Albus thought to himself and he would have to be seen to be complying with the wishes of this body or risk being found guilty without giving any words in his defense. This was not going well. But while Daniel Granger may be the parent of Hermione Granger, he would not have the experience to navigate the tricky and confusing shoals that was the Wizengamot.

"I bow to the wisdom of the assembled members," he finally said. "I will recuse myself and ask that you, Tiberius, take the chair to quickly resolve these charges from Lord Granger-Potter." The words rankled in his throat as he said them.

The resolutions quickly passed and all eyes turned on the new Lord to explain his charges. "I am new to this body and to this world," he confessed, "And I hesitate to pursue the case myself although these charges have been clearly explained to me and what evidence should be considered to resolve my charges.

"I would ask this body to indulge a new member still learning the ropes and traditions here and allow me to nominate a spokesperson who has extensive knowledge of the entire file and the questions that I would like to have answered.

"I nominate Lady Amelia Bones, of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones as this spokesperson. Does this nomination meet with your approval?"

Albus' day was going from bad to worse. However, what Lord Potter-Granger was asking was nothing new, especially in the case of new members. He had been coached well and Albus could sense the guiding hand of Amelia Bones and the other members of the committee behind it.

"I second that nomination" came the voice of Regent Longbottom. "I support that nomination" came the voice of Angus Weatherspoon. Soon the chamber was full of lit wands confirming that Lord Granger-Potter had his majority.

"I cede my place to Lady Bones," Granger-Potter said with a flourish and sat down.

Got you now, Amelia said, as she rose and felt all eyes on her. It would not do to drag this case out too long, especially as much of the evidence had already been presented during the course of the committee's work. And she already had the concluding evidence ready for viewing in a side room.

"Honorable Members, Chief Warlock, President Pro Tem Ogden, it is not my purpose to revisit much of the evidence behind the charges levied by Lord Granger-Potter. Indeed, the majority of you have already attended the committee hearings, what some of you called the "Potter Committee" and have heard both the Chief Warlock and others present their opinions, reasons and explanations for the events of the past fifteen years.

"No, I will only remind you of the specific events and explanations offered by various witnesses and by our own esteemed Chief Warlock. Then we will present new evidence which has not yet been seen by this body."

A masterful strategy, Albus thought to himself. Don't bore the members, but put the evidence together and people would see a pattern. That it would not be the correct pattern; that he had acted to preserve Britain from a new and upcoming Dark Lord, they would not believe.

"Allow me to summarize the evidence we have already seen. I would like to remind the honorable members that the definition of a planned and ongoing attack against an Ancient and Noble House includes among others, actions that expose members of that family to harm, actions that deprive members of that family of resources or knowledge of what they possess, actions of neglect and failing to act when apprised that a family member is in danger, attacking the betrothed of a family member and any physical attack against the family member.

"As the committee chair, we have examined evidence and heard from many members of our world. And it should be said at the outset that we as a committee did not condone or encourage the actions of the late Lord Harry James Potter. We understand his reasons, we mourn the privations of his life, but we did not ever encourage the vigilantism that his actions demonstrated.

"However, there was much in the evidence presented which, when seen as a whole, suggest a deliberate and unhealthy interest in the late Lord Potter on the part of our Chief Warlock.

She paused to take a sip of water, noting the rapt attention of the members at the moment and then continued.

"Our Chief Warlock apparently disregarded the wishes of Lord Potter's parents as expressed in their wills. He disregarded the actual guardian who had been appointed by those same parents and took no action to force a trial or not, instead letting him sit in Azkaban. And we in the Ministry unfortunately also participated in this travesty of injustice.

"He place Lord Potter with magic hating relatives on the pretense that he was under protection, yet never even verified how the young boy was being treated. A squib living two blocks away in no way replaces monthly Child Services visits.

"As for preparation of Lord Potter, he did not visit the young boy or explain to him about magic; he did not take him to Gringotts to introduce him to his Goblin account managers; he sent the grounds keeper to introduce him to magic rather than a teacher who has had experience with aiding non magical families to come into our world.

"He did not allow the Goblins to begin sending Lord Potter the information about his holdings or current account transactions; he did not, as Headmaster of Hogwarts, seek to ensure that Mr. Potter was safe from threats or attempts to kill him.

"Instead, as this body has heard, in the first year, Lord Potter faced death four times, in his second he had to kill a 60 foot basilisk, in his third, he had encounters with Dementors three times and a werewolf once. In his fourth year, he was illegally entered into the TriWizard Tournament and advised by all the tournament officials including the Chief Warlock that he had to participate due to a magical contract being invoked, despite the fact that if he had not entered it willingly, he would not have been bound to it until he competed in the first event.

"We have heard that over the past two summers, Lord Potter was kept isolated from his friends until things came to a head this past summer and the campaign of Mr. Potter against the Dark Lord began.

"All of the above suggest indeed that there was a deliberate and ongoing attempt by our Chief Warlock to take and maintain control of Mr. Potter. In his own words, he told this body and our committee that he sought to extend that control by offering Mr. Potter an apprenticeship and telling us that he did not feel giving Mr. Potter information on his inheritance was important as the information could distract him from achieving his destiny."

Put together as Amelia had done, the list of events and decisions could indeed be seen as an attack on Harry. But they did not understand the challenge that he, Albus Dumbledore, had undertaken; the challenge of guiding the next powerful wizard of this generation into a role as leader of the light and his successor.

She was continuing her presentation even as many heads were now nodding in understanding.

"However, honorable members, there is new evidence that needs to be considered by this body, evidence of actions taken only yesterday and culminating in the death of Lord Potter. I present this evidence now in the form of pensieve evidence."

At her signal, two of her Aurors came in with a projection pensieve. "By way of explanation," she continued, "This represents the duel and subsequent discussions between Miss Granger and Lord Potter and then Lord Potter and our Chief Warlock."

The detail was unusually sharp and Dumbledore instinctively knew it had to come from the mind of Miss Granger. She should have been obliviated, he thought to himself, and cursed again for having had his hand forced by Mr. Potter's refusal to do the right thing and surrender himself to his care.

Amelia stopped the pensieve at the point where Hermione had shouted "Yes!"

"Please note that action. Mr. Potter had just asked Miss Granger to marry him, hardly the sign of a new Dark Lord. At that moment, Miss Granger became Mr. Potter's betrothed."

She then reactivated the pensieve and the Wizengamot watched in silence at the final confrontation between Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. When the young man had given his magical oath, the expression on Dumbledore's face could be clearly seen and they watched first the banishment of Miss Granger and then the sorrowful look and explanation as Dumbledore fired his AK.

"I wish to switch memories now, honorable members. These memories were taken from myself as I confronted our Chief Warlock for his justification in killing Mr. Potter."

The scene had changed and the obvious tension and rage that existed on the part of the committee members and Miss Granger was palpable as was Dumbledore's brush off of their charges and his declaration of Chief Warlock immunity.

When the recording stopped, the lights flared on and Amelia addressed the Wizengamot members. "It is rare that we have explanations and justifications so clear and understandable for actions taken, honorable members. I am still amazed that Mr. Dumbledore performed these actions so openly and publicly, then gave so detailed an explanation for his reasons to those of us present.

"However, taken in light of the evidence and statements already presented during our recent committee hearings, I find that there is a clear line of thought between his statements then and his statements yesterday

"It is my opinion and only my opinion that Mr. Potter's refusal to accept the apprenticeship was the final straw that drove our Chief Warlock to the actions he took yesterday.

"I ask you to judge if Lord Potter's statements yesterday are those of a Dark Lord seeking to rise or those of a young man simply tired of the manipulations, the abuse, and the fear of exposure to death. On that answer and on the evidence already presented here will be your answer to the charges that Lord Granger-Potter presented here today."

With that she sat down.

Tiberius Ogden turned tired eyes to Albus Dumbledore. What he had seen and heard disturbed him greatly, but he owed it to his old friend to give him an opportunity to rebut the charges.

"Chief Warlock, is there anything you wish to say in your defense? You have the right under law to reply."

Dumbledore could say nothing. He had been acting uncharacteristically yesterday. He should have taken the time to get Harry alone and then present the options to him, perhaps guide his decisions with a spell here and there. But when Harry had invoked the power of the oaths, something had snapped and he had reacted rather than carefully plan out his next moves. And a promising young wizard was dead, never to be returned to the light.

"I have nothing more to add, Mr. President. I took the steps I took to save magical Britain – I believed Mr. Potter to be a wizard of destiny and believed that I was the best person in magical Britain to train him for his future role."

Ogden looked at Dumbledore for a long moment, then turned back to the other members. "Honored members, you have often said that if I do not know about a law or tradition among us, that it does not exist. I would like to guide your voting on how to respond to the charges levied against the Chief Warlock.

"We cannot bring up a Chief Warlock on murder charges for killing Lord Potter. I believe there is enough evidence to suggest that he truly believed what he said he believed and we cannot fault him for acting in good faith based on his conclusions.

"However, the crime of attacking an Ancient and Noble House is also a grave one. And you alone, honorable members, must determine if the evidence both of the prior committee hearings and the pensieve memories presented here are sufficient evidence of a concerted and deliberate attack on the Potter family.

"As for steps we could take should we agree with Lord Granger-Potter, there are only two. A motion of permanent censure and disbarment from the position of Chief Warlock and a motion of permanent censure and disbarment of this body are your only options.  
"Please consider all that you have seen and heard and act accordingly."

Amelia watched the quiet buzz that had replaced the earlier silence. This was the moment of truth for the Wizengamot. This was where they could move forward and take hold of a new future.

She had been part of this body for over 16 years and she had learned to read the various currents and factions among her fellow members. Normally she would have expected either a narrow rejection of the charges if Dumbledore's faction had the swing votes or a narrow vote of censure if the same swing votes had gone the other way.

However the past few months and even the past two days had altered the Wizengamot dramatically. First Mr. Potter's vigilante winnowing of the pureblood Death Eaters had removed the heart of the pureblood purist faction. Several seats were now empty – votes that would have gone for censure.

The trauma of hearing the evidence of blatant, planned and methodical manipulation of Mr. Potter by Dumbledore and his associates had initially turned many against him. But as she had witnessed in the past, the continual stream of bad news and revelations of new manipulations had begun to dull the ears of those listening and the shock and anger had begun to fade into disbelief of the magnitude and scope of Dumbledore's actions. That plus the exciting news that He Who Must Not Be Named had been eliminated by Mr. Potter suggested that Dumbledore's policy might have been the only thing that worked to bring the terror to an end. The overwhelming desire of the wizarding public was to simply rejoice that the danger was over and not to ask too many probing questions as to how the deed was accomplished. Even the death of the Boy Who Lived began to feed into the myth of a hero who died to protect his people.

The shock however of the sudden appearance of Lord Daniel Granger-Potter, the rebuff of Dumbledore's attempt to hijack the body and estate of Mr. Potter, and then the pensieve memories of yesterday's dramatic duel with Voldemort and then Dumbledore's final words and actions towards Mr. Potter – this had re-energized and recharged the debate on Dumbledore's actions.

Amelia knew that the pensieve memories were the real key here – Lord Granger-Potter's arrival had made presenting the memories possible, but the actual viewing of the memories made all the previous weeks testimony come alive in one poignant and tragic final confrontation. Dumbledore had lost it yesterday and today he would pay the price for the loss of his control.

If he had only waited, he would have won everything. Now however, the Wizengamot had a tangible example of the manipulations that struck against one of the cardinal principles of this conservative body – protection of family and protection of ancient and noble houses.

The buzz had stopped and there was a moment of pregnant silence. Somehow the members knew history would be made today.

"Honorable members, are you prepared to vote?" came the voice of Ogden. There were answering ayes and out of the corner of her eye, Amelia could see Dumbledore lower his head. Even that wily old goat could sense the current now.

With a wave of his hand, Ogden caused two balls to rise from behind his chair. "As in any yes or no vote, direct your wand and fire a spell to one or the other balls to register your vote.

"On the option of agreeing with the charges levied by Lord Granger-Potter that our Chief Warlock did attack in a deliberate and continuing manner one Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, do you agree or disagree?"

The next few minutes saw all members firing their wands at the balls. When the last spell had been cast, Ogden waved his own wand and numbers appeared above the balls. "50 ayes 2 nays. Our Chief Warlock has been found to have deliberately attacked Lord Potter.

"The next vote will consider the penalties this body will enact against our Chief Warlock. This body can vote to censure our Chief Warlock and remove him from his post, or extend that censure to permanently disbarring him from this body. Three options will be presented to you – no censure, partial censure removing him from office and full censure removing him from this body as well as this office."

This time three balls appeared behind Ogden and again members voted. When the last spell had been cast, Ogden again waved his wand and numbers again appeared.

"For option 1, no censure, votes numbered 10. For partial censure votes tallied 10. For full censure and removal from this body, votes tallied 32. The motion for full censure has carried and the will of the Wizengamot for Great Britain is now clear.

"Would Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore please stand?" Dumbledore rose, his back straight, but no twinkle now in his eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore you are hereby stripped permanently of your title as Chief Warlock of this body. You are hereby stripped permanently of your seat on this body. As your seat was awarded to you as recognition of your defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, you cannot nominate anyone to replace you.

"You have been found to have engaged in deliberate and ongoing attacks against the Late Lord Potter. While no criminal charges can be levied against you, a copy of this ruling and censure will be sent to the Hogwarts Board of Governors, to the International Confederacy of Wizards and to the press publications of magical Britain.

"We ask you to please remove yourself from this chamber," Ogden lowered his gavel and Dumbledore, his head now lowered, slowly walked out of the chamber.

"I urge this body to take an adjournment of two hours before reconvening here for a new vote for a Chief Witch or Warlock," he said, then banging his gavel to call the extraordinary session to a close.

Amelia gave a sigh of relief. It had worked and she marveled again at how everything had come together. But her ruminations were interrupted by one of her Aurors.

"Madame Bones, you have an urgent message from St. Mungos."

* * *

When she arrived at the private office of Healer Renata, she was surprised to see Hermione Granger-Potter and her father present as well.

"Renata, what's going on? Your message said only that it was urgent."

The healer ran her fingers through her hair. "This whole situation is unbelievable and we have to decide quickly how we are going to handle it before it leaks out into the public."

"Before what leaks?"

"Harry Potter is alive."

* * *

**A/N: So, any questions, comments, or concerns? Send them to us in a review or a message. Rude remarks? Why you can add them to that pile over there *gestures* Where we shall be using flames to bake cookies for our loyal leaders who have stayed with us until the end. Which, sadly, is very near. But until then, have a good gay :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Healing

**A/N Yes, a small cliffie. No, we don't want to speculate on all the magic that could see Harry Potter return to life. This story has been more focused on the vehicle of a committee hearing to bring out before the magical world the issues of the abuse and the manipulations of Harry Potter.**

**P.S. Yes, we did notice the "Have a good gay" and decided to leave it up to see how many people would notice :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Healing

Amelia was the first to break the silence. "What do you mean that Harry Potter's alive?"

There were matching looks of confusion, fear and hope in the eyes of the Lord Potter and his daughter. "If he is alive, how do I hold the Potter ring? From what the goblins told me, the head of house ring only passes if the previous Head dies."

Healer Renata raised her hands. "I don't know either. We were processing the casualties from yesterday: helping the wounded and putting the dead into stasis until family members could claim them when someone noticed some strange readings from the stasis chamber. That is spelled to alert us if someone who is in the stasis chamber are actually still alive."

"How did you get involved? You are normally a mental healer," Amelia asked.

"We all have emergency and casualty training," Renata replied. "Due to the number of dead and wounded, I was called in with a few others – we had actually anticipated many more casualties once it was known that You Know Who was at the Alley."

"It could have been much much worse," Amelia agreed.

"Well I was called in and …."

Flashback

"Healer, the alarm went off in the stasis chamber. I went in and these readings do not make any sense. This victim had supposedly been hit with an AK and yet it appears that the soul is returning."

Renata looked carefully at the shock of black hair and the empty green eyes. Such a waste. Lily would have been so proud of him. And yet – there seemed to be something in those green eyes. There seemed to be a spark there where was none before.

* * *

Interlude

_Harry's POV_

_(Some hours before)_

_Pain.. A ripping pain._

_Torn._

_Anger – why that old fool – I'm just getting my life together. She just told me YES – and you show up._

_You with your apprenticeship and I'm becoming a dark lord._

_Pain_

_Anger_

_Pain_

_A white light_

_King's Cross Station – a group of figures. A familiar tall black haired man with grey eyes. And two other figures._

"Mum! Dad!"

"Son, we're so proud of you. You did it. You broke his power, you fulfilled the prophecy. And you're free from the old fool."

"What did he….he killed me. Just after I popped the question."

"We saw that. Good choice. She'll be a good Potter Head."

"How – I'm dead!"

"You mean she didn't tell you? She's your distant cousin and soon to be Lady Potter. But I'm sure that you won't be dead for long."

_Now I'm confused. I'm in a misty train station. I had just been murdered by the old wanker who's done as much as Old Snakeface to make my life hell. I'm told that my girlfriend is or will be the new Lady Potter and now my family tells me I won't be dead for long? I must be barking mad? Maybe too much drugs._

"How do you know this? How can I be dead but not for long?"

"We don't know son. All we know is that you still have a foot in the world of the living and if you want, you can follow that link back."

"But I'm dead?"

"As Harry Potter, Lord Potter, yes," _Sirius said with a smile. _"However that was not the only title you held. You are my heir too and that has not yet been activated."

"So who am I now? Harry Black?"

"In a manner of speaking. Lord Harry Black."

_I thought about it for a moment. Never 'Just Harry' I guess but what about…_

"What about the girl?"

"Are you trying to tell us something, Son?" _That had to be my dad._

"Finally seeing straight, pup?"

"Don't want to lose her, Harry?" _Definitely my mum._

"Then don't. Make your move, kiss the girl and relax it. You've earned it." _Dad._

"Just think of the prank your return would be. Too bad we couldn't use too loudly," _Sirius added._

_A sudden thought. Regret. Pain. I'm a killer. I'm unsafe. I lost my head…_

_Blood_

_Memory_

_Pain_

_Memory_

_Killing Curse_

_Memory_

_Sinking – Carrows, Malfoys – the smell of burnt buildings, the screams of the damned – they killed, I killed – they wanted to kill more – I just wanted to end things._

_Sinking_

_Warmth and acceptance._

"Mum, Dad, Sirius – I've killed people. Whole families…"

_They embraced._

_I failed to protest. I didn't want to._

_Their grip tightened – I am surrounded by three._

_I'm being pulled out. The ground is firming up._

_A cloud of warmth, of love, of acceptance._

_No, I want to push them away. I'm guilty! He was right to kill me._

_"_Harry, look at what you've done. Did you take pleasure in their pain?"

"No!"

"Did you save others?"

"Yes!"

"How else could they be stopped?"

"I don't know. I don't know. Why did I have to? Why couldn't anybody else do anything?"

_No answer. Silence, but acceptance._

_I begin to cry_

_Cry for the baby who was lost on a Halloween night_

_Cry for the boy in the cupboard_

_Cry with the boy called 'freak'_

_Cry with the boy with dashed hopes_

_Cry for the lies, the insults, the failures_

_The one with the power to vanquish…lies_

_The power is live – not from you, you old fool_

_Warm, acceptance, healing_

_The pain – yes. But their love as well._

_I need time…I need…_

_I need her_

_My friend_

_My equal_

_My anchor_

_My lioness_

_Mione_

_The pull – it's there. The pull – it's drawing me back _

_From them_

_To her_

_Healing_

* * *

The Present – St. Mungo's

"So you've getting readings from your diagnostic spells."

"Yes, he's alive, but in a coma of some kind at present. In part, I believe it is due to his physical state. His blood work shows strange combinations of potions and other substances which I have never seen before."

"Would they be muggle drugs?" Hermione asked.

"Why would they muggle drugs?" Amelia asked.

"Because everyone in the magical world was looking for him and potions were one way to track him down," Daniel Granger-Potter advised.

"The goblins told us that he had converted a few galleons into muggle money. Something about getting more supplies."

Renata looked thoughtful, then stood up and exited the room. A few minutes later, she returned. "I ran my diagnostic spells on him. He is in a secure and secret room at the moment, but I was curious to see what else I could find based on what you just said.

"The muggle drugs are definitely in his system and it may have had something to do with his surviving the AK. At the moment, he appears to be in a form of living death. In a cursory examination, he would appear dead and I even suspect that for some moments right after the AK impacted him, he was dead."

"So that would explain the transfer of the Head of House ring," Daniel said.

"Yes, magic believed that he had died."

"So now what?" Hermione asked, worry combined with hope in her eyes. She had been completely elated with Harry's question, then crushed by Dumbledore's AK and she had wanted for the first time ever to kill someone. The revelation and the Wizengamot hearing on Dumbledore had seen some form of revenge enacted, but she was unable to cope with any uncertainty now.

"Miss Granger, I have no clear idea," Renata replied. "He's definitely alive, but definitely in a coma. He will have to burn through the non-magical drugs before we can use magical potions and treatments to help his body heal.

"His body does show tremendous wear and tear. He is physically exhausted, malnourished, wounded, full of different combinations of potions, drugs, and energizing substances. He has just survived the killing curse again and his magical core shows itself to be near complete exhaustion.

"In short, he is in rough shape. He shouldn't have even been able to do what he did with He Who Must Not Be Named, yet he did.

"He needs time – time to heal."

Amelia asked the next question on everyone's mind. "But how do we keep the wizarding public out of things? He just can't stay here at St. Mungo's and we couldn't send him to Hogwarts while Dumbledore is there."

"Why not the goblins? They've been helping him and us all along and surely they have access to discreet healers," Hermione suggested.

Amelia nodded her approval. "We need to contact Sharptooth immediately and see if they can set things up."

The meeting quickly broke up and soon Healer Renata returned to Harry's silent form. Hermione had expressed a wish to stay with her betrothed, but her father quickly vetoed that idea.

"You unfortunately have to be careful about where you are seen, 'Mione. As the grieving betrothed of the late Lord Potter, your constant visits here would attract unwanted attention and Albus Dumbledore is still very dangerous."

The young witch nodded her agreement and reluctantly had left the hospital. Thus, when four hours had passed, only Renata was there when several short figures came into Harry's room and silently and gently transported him away.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the end is close at hand :'( The last chapter will be up at midnight on May 1st, GMT.  
Until then, any questions, comments, concerns? You know what to do with them!**

**We'll see you on the 1st!**


	21. Chapter 21: Liberation V1

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, it is with heavy hearts that we present the last chapter of _Nothing to Lose._ It has been amazing having you all with us, and we thank everyone who has read this work. You have (for the most part) all been amazing, and you all deserve these *passes around a tray piled high with food we made from the flames over the chapters***

**Lastly, we would like to inform you that there are _TWO_ versions of this chapter. This is version _ONE._ Verson _TWO _is posted right behind this one.**

**Also, for those who have been reading _Escape to New York, _we are working on the next chapter. We have not been able to meet in the past couple of weeks to discuss it, but we are working on it now.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Liberation

_Ministry of Magic 10__th__ Floor_

_Ten Months Later_

Albus Dumbledore was unfamiliar in this role. Standing in line for various ministry offices to get forms filled out when before all he had to do was to send a representative to request information and things would immediately happen. Now that he was a private citizen, getting cooperation from Ministry employees was much more difficult.

He was still trying to pull together information on the loose ends of his life. He was no longer Headmaster – the Board of Governors had sacked him and requested him to leave the castle by the Christmas Holiday break. But they also refused his handpicked successor – Minerva McGonagall was still a transfiguration teacher, but she was no longer Deputy Headmistress.

Losing his seat at the ICW was even quicker – only two weeks after the motion of censure had passed the Wizengamot, he was advised that his position was under review and shortly afterwards, the South African Zulu Medicine Man was the new Supreme Mugwump.

But the ultimate disaster was the loss of the Elder Wand. Still cursing himself months after its loss, he had snapped it accidentally when the staff and students had seen Fawkes flame away from him never to return. It had turned out that he had forgotten that the phoenix had always remained with the current Headmaster and once he had lost that position, Fawkes had left to await the new school leader. Striking the wand on the head table had resulted in an audible snap.

Subsequent attempt to blend back into wizarding society with only his original wand was made almost impossible with the publication of _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _by Rita Skeeter. While the book contained some elements of fancy which reflected Rita's well known journalistic style, there were enough points of truth to cause Albus' standing in the wizarding community to descend to levels he had never seen since before his defeat of Grindelwald.

Even his brother made it clear to him that he wanted Albus far way from the Hogs Head as possible as he would drive business away.

So, now he was forced to peddle his extensive knowledge of the workings of the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic to working as a researcher for various lawyers and consultants for old and arcane laws of the past and thus, here he was, at 9:00 p.m. still working near the Hall of Records where all major magical registries were maintained for the British magical world.

And it was for this reason that he was present when the Potter scion, the Lady Hermione Granger-Potter and her new consort arrived at the Hall of Records to record their new relationship.

At first, ensconced as he was behind a partition in an office across the Hall of Records, he did not notice the young couple as they entered the Hall. The hour was late and the Hall was empty, relying on the ancient magics to protect the registries and records. Albus could hear soft voices and only when he heard the name Lady Potter did his curiosity get the better of him and he peered from behind the office door to see the familiar bushy hair of Miss Granger or rather Lady Potter walk out of the hall hand in hand with a familiar raven haired young man with green eyes…

Shock nearly stopped his heart as Albus saw someone he had last seen ten months earlier in the Atrium of the Ministry. The face looked older and there were strands of white hair now nestled among the black hair – the telltale scar was hidden behind a low hanging fringe. But there was no doubt of who this was.

"Harry, my dear boy, you're alive!"

The young couple looked up startled at the old man.

"Dumbledore," Hermione spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Granger, I am working on legal research these days. Without my position at Headmaster, I find myself forced to work at more menial positions to pass my time.  
"But Mr. Potter, Harry…you're alive."

The green eyes Albus remembered so well pierced the old wizard with a cold gaze.

"Harry James Potter is dead, old man. You killed him – remember. My name is Lord Black."

Small pieces of information that had frustrated Albus for some time now fell into place. While Daniel Granger-Potter had indeed taken up the seat of the Potter family, there had been no accompanying rise of a successor to Sirius Black – ether to his estate or to his seats on the Wizengamot. Yet, there was no word from the goblins that the Black estate had gone dormant – there had been recent words that the heir to Lord Black had been seen at Gringotts and was a person who abhorred publicity and hated the spotlight.

"But I saw you dead," he blurted out as these thoughts were racing through his mind.

"Yes, you did kill me, old man. You almost rendered an entire family line extinct and then tried to convince your associates at the Wizengamot that my body would find a welcome home at Hogwarts. So you could say that the last time we met you did kill me."

"But how could you survive the killing curse" Albus was still too shocked to consider what he was saying.

"Are you admitting that you fired the killing curse at Harry, Dumbledore?" Hermione asked in a dangerous voice.

"Let it go, 'Mione. I would normally have called him out or sought vengeance for what he did, but I believe his current status is punishment enough."

Albus' face grew sorrowful. "My boy, what I did, I did for the greater good. I did not want to do what I did, but the British magical world had to be protected."

He could see that young Harry, no, Lord Black was clenching his fists as a spasm of fury went through him. "Don't even get me started, old man. Please don't."

A new thought crossed Albus' mind. Perhaps he could advise and tutor this young man, even if he was now a young Lord and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

"Harry, you need to finish your studies. You only have your OWLs and you still need to complete your NEWTs in order to take your full place in our world."

The young Lord Black gave a cold mirthless chuckle. "Still trying to get me to stay by your side, old man? There was a time when I would have jumped at the opportunity, but that was a long time ago and many manipulations in the past.

"No, old man, where we are going we don't need NEWTs or any other things that the British magical world is interested in. We're done with this bloody country and this bloody society."

"Harry? You have…"

"Albus, shut up!" Hermione interrupted. He had never seen her like this, but there was a strong wave of anger coming from her as well now. "We're here to celebrate our joining and then move ourselves from this country."

The politician was reawakening in Albus and he could begin to see a potential plan for regaining all that he had lost. This young couple, more this young Lord, was the key.

"Harry…"

"It's Lord Black to you."

"Lord Black, we in the wizarding world should be rejoicing at your return to the land of the living. You belong to this world and …."

His opening comments were interrupted by the sound of a voice that he had grown to detest.

"Lord Black, Lady Potter, what holds you up? I was expecting you five minutes ago."

The young Lord indicated the form of Dumbledore. "We were held up by this old fool. He's now going to try to talk us into staying in this country and how we will need his guiding hand to navigate the shoals and currents of the wizarding world."

Amelia turned her sharp eyes on the former Chief Warlock. "Albus, Albus. I didn't know you were still here. Had I known this, I would ensured you were absent before my young friends came back from the Hall of Records."

"This is a fortuitous day, Amelia…"

"Albus, did I give you leave to use my first name? No, I should clarify what they are doing here.

"They came to the Hall of Records to surrender their seats and their place in this country. They are moving overseas where they can be simply 'Just Harry' and 'Hermione.' They've done their part for king and country and they want some time just be themselves."

"But Harry is still alive. The wizarding world needs to know and for the greater good, Harry needs to be trained to become that wizard of destiny."

"Harry Potter is dead, Albus, and he will remain that way. The Potter magic has passed to Lord Granger-Potter and has left the former Lord Potter behind.

"What I am curious about is the fact that you never seem to learn. Why are you harassing these private citizens? Do I need to bring you up on charges?"

Hermione and Harry had been quietly whispering in the corner while Amelia was berating Albus. She was shaking her head, but eventually nodded her agreement.

"Director Bones, I may have a way to help our former Headmaster learn. Hermione here has been doing research into memory spells and she discovered a real winner.

"It is "Translationis Memorias", or the Memory Transfer spell, and it was originally used in cases where victims of crime wanted criminals to know the pain their crimes caused."

Amelia was thoughtful for a moment. "Are there long term damages?"

Hermione answered for the couple. "No, Director. It is just that the criminal will know forevermore the pain their actions caused."

Amelia looked at Albus again and noticed that he was trying to back away from the discussion. "Albus, halt. You keep expressing an interest in young Lord Black and I believe this is from a lack of knowledge.

"Lord Black, you have my authorization to use that spell to our former Chief Warlock here."

A Petrificus Totalis and Albus could only watch in horrified fascination as his former protégé put his wand to his temple and then uttered the two word spell, pointing it second later at him.

He felt as if he were falling as literally a lifetime of images, emotions, sensations, and other memories rushed in and he fell to his knees. Tears began to come to his eyes as he began to experience the first of Harry's horrific memories and he shut out the voices of the three others in the hall with him.

Amelia watched Albus' face crack and tears form as he now lay on his back on the floor of the hallway. "Will this take long?"

"The uploading of the memories will only take a few minutes," Hermione said with a sad expression on her face. "We didn't want this even for him."

"You may not have, 'Mione, but I sure did," Harry cut in. "That man put me in hell for the greater good and would have kept me there forever."

Hermione just sadly shook her head, looking at Amelia. "If he had just given Harry the love and affection that Harry was so desperately looking for, he would have had everything with Harry.

"When Harry came to Hogwarts at the age of 11, he was desperate for a caring voice and an adult he could trust. Dumbledore had everything then, but in his desire to secure it all, he lost it all."  
Harry now spoke. "I had nothing to lose when I began my campaign, something that to this day I am not proud of . Whether I lived or died, I would either be with my family or I would have ended the fear and pain for others.

"I had nothing to lose, and now I have gained everything."

They turned and left the now weeping former Headmaster on the 10th floor corridor while Amelia watched them go into the distance.

"Yes, Harry, you've gained it all," she finally said quietly as she sat down to wait the first clear moment for Dumbledore.

"You've gained it all."

FIN


	22. Chapter 22: Liberation V2

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, it is with heavy hearts that we present the last chapter of _Nothing to Lose._ It has been amazing having you all with us, and we thank everyone who has read this work. You have (for the most part) all been amazing, and you all deserve these *passes around a tray piled high with food we made from the flames over the chapters***

**Lastly, we would like to inform you that there are _TWO_ versions of this chapter. This is version _TWO._ Verson _ONE _is posted right before this one.**

**Also, for those who have been reading _Escape to New York, _we are working on the next chapter. We have not been able to meet in the past couple of weeks to discuss it, but we are working on it now.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Liberation

_Ministry of Magic 10th__ Floor_

_Ten Months Later_

Albus Dumbledore was unfamiliar in this role. Standing in line for various ministry offices to get forms filled out when before all he had to do was to send a representative to request information and things would immediately happen. Now that he was a private citizen, getting cooperation from Ministry employees was much more difficult.

He was still trying to pull together information on the loose ends of his life. He was no longer Headmaster – the Board of Governors had sacked him and requested him to leave the castle by the Christmas Holiday break. But they also refused his handpicked successor – Minerva McGonagall was still a transfiguration teacher, but she was no longer Deputy Headmistress.

Losing his seat at the ICW was even quicker – only two weeks after the motion of censure had passed the Wizengamot, he was advised that his position was under review and shortly afterwards, the South African Zulu Medicine Man was the new Supreme Mugwump.

But the ultimate disaster was the loss of the Elder Wand. Still cursing himself months after its loss, he had snapped it accidentally when the staff and students had seen Fawkes flame away from him never to return. It had turned out that he had forgotten that the phoenix had always remained with the current Headmaster and once he had lost that position, Fawkes had left to await the new school leader. Striking the wand on the head table had resulted in an audible snap.

Subsequent attempt to blend back into wizarding society with only his original wand was made almost impossible with the publication of _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _by Rita Skeeter. While the book contained some elements of fancy which reflected Rita's well known journalistic style, there were enough points of truth to cause Albus' standing in the wizarding community to descend to levels he had never seen since before his defeat of Grindelwald.

Even his brother made it clear to him that he wanted Albus far way from the Hogs Head as possible as he would drive business away.

So, now he was forced to peddle his extensive knowledge of the workings of the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic to working as a researcher for various lawyers and consultants for old and arcane laws of the past and thus, here he was, at 9:00 p.m. still working near the Hall of Records where all major magical registries were maintained for the British magical world.

And it was for this reason that he was present when the Potter scion, the Lady Hermione Granger-Potter and her new consort arrived at the Hall of Records to record their new relationship.

At first, ensconced as he was behind a partition in an office across the Hall of Records, he did not notice the young couple as they entered the Hall. The hour was late and the Hall was empty, relying on ancient magic to protect the registries and records. Albus could hear soft voices and only when he heard the name Lady Potter did his curiosity get the better of him and he peered from behind the office door to see the familiar bushy hair of Miss Granger or rather Lady Potter walk out of the hall hand in hand with a familiar raven haired young man with green eyes…

Shock nearly stopped his heart as Albus saw someone he had last seen ten months earlier in the Atrium of the Ministry. The face looked older and there were strands of white hair now nestled among the black hair – the telltale scar was hidden behind a low hanging fringe. But there was no doubt of who this was.

"Harry, my dear boy, you're alive!"

The young couple looked up startled at the old man.

"Dumbledore," Hermione spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Granger, I am working on legal research these days. Without my position at Headmaster, I find myself forced to work at more menial positions to pass my time. "But Mr. Potter, Harry…you're alive."

The green eyes Albus remembered so well pierced the old wizard with a cold gaze.

"Harry James Potter is dead, old man. You killed him – remember. My name is Lord Black."

Small pieces of information that had frustrated Albus for some time now fell into place. While Daniel Granger-Potter had indeed taken up the seat of the Potter family, there had been no accompanying rise of a successor to Sirius Black – ether to his estate or to his seats on the Wizengamot. Yet, there was no word from the goblins that the Black estate had gone dormant – there had been recent words that the heir to Lord Black had been seen at Gringotts and was a person who abhorred publicity and hated the spotlight.

"But I saw you dead," he blurted out as these thoughts were racing through his mind.

"Yes, you did kill me, old man. You almost rendered an entire family line extinct and then tried to convince your associates at the Wizengamot that my body would find a welcome home at Hogwarts. So you could say that the last time we met you did kill me."

"But how could you survive the killing curse" Albus was still too shocked to consider what he was saying.

"Are you admitting that you fired the killing curse at Harry, Dumbledore?" Hermione asked in a dangerous voice.

"Let it go, 'Mione. I would normally have called him out or sought vengeance for what he did, but I believe his current status is punishment enough."

Albus' face grew sorrowful. "My boy, what I did, I did for the greater good. I did not want to do what I did, but the British magical world had to be protected."

He could see that young Harry, no, Lord Black was clenching his fists as a spasm of fury went through him. "Don't even get me started, old man. Please don't."

A new thought crossed Albus' mind. Perhaps he could advise and tutor this young man, even if he was now a young Lord and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

"Harry, you need to finish your studies. You only have your OWLs and you still need to complete your NEWTs in order to take your full place in our world."

The young Lord Black gave a cold mirthless chuckle. "Still trying to get me to stay by your side, old man? There was a time when I would have jumped at the opportunity, but that was a long time ago and many manipulations in the past.

"No, old man, where we are going we don't need NEWTs or any other things that the British magical world is interested in. We're done with this bloody country and this bloody society."

"Harry? You have…"

"Albus, shut up!" Hermione interrupted. He had never seen her like this, but there was a strong wave of anger coming from her as well now. "We're here to celebrate our joining and then move ourselves from this country."

The politician was reawakening in Albus and he could begin to see a potential plan for regaining all that he had lost. This young couple, more this young Lord, was the key.

"Harry…"

"It's Lord Black to you."

"Lord Black, we in the wizarding world should be rejoicing at your return to the land of the living. You belong to this world and …."

"I don't care you old fool! I am done with this world and done with you! Come on Hermione, we're leaving."

Albus drew his wand as the young couple turned away. "I can't let you leave, Harry." With a quick flick of his wand, ropes twined themselves around Herminone and pulled her back to him. "I am keeping Lady Potter in my care until you come to your senses, Harry."

Harry turned angrily, wand drawn. "You've gone too far! _Incendio! Stupefy! _" Harry shot spell after spell at Albus, slowly backing him agaist a wall. "You. Will. Not. Touch. Hermione!"

Albus kept a strong shield between Harry and himself, but could feel it weakening under the assault. "Harry, you're being unreasonable!" When Harry refused to halt his barrage of spells, Albus was forced on the offensive. Drawing on power and knowledge he had not used since his defeat of Grindelwald, Albus began his own attack on Harry. He smirked as he noticed Harry's attack start to weaken. Lowering his wand, he strode towards Harry.

"I'm glad you-" His sentence was quickly cut off and he went flying to the floor, Harry's fist filling the space he had previously occupied.

Without giving Albus any time to react, pointed his wand at his head before flicking it towards Albus. "_Translationis Memorias!_" Albus cried out as a tidal wave of memoried flew into his brain. He writhed involuntarily as if trying to ward off blows.

It was at thet moment that Amelia ran in, wand drawn. "What the hell is going on here!" Her well trained eyes quickly took in all the details: Harry with his wand pointing at the writhing Albus, Hermione tied up in the corner, the magical imprints left from the spells used, and she automatically went professional.

"What happened here? I want a full report." Harry quickly told her what happened while untying Hermione, stopping when he got to what he had done.

Amelia noticed and nodded in Albus' direction "And what happened to our esteemed former Cheif Warlock?"

Harry sighed "It is an ancient spell...for the worst of criminals...he left me no choice."

"And what does the spell do, Mister Potter?"

"It will make him know my pain. He will both witness and physically feel everything that happened to me because of him. Every cut, bruise, broken bone, he will feel them and see them all. He will not be scarred, but his body will feel it all when he becomes coherent again."

Hermione quickly chimed in "It's not illegal Madame Bones. It was originaly used by victims on the most severe criminals before they were sent to Azkaban."

Amelia nodded "I've heard of the spell before, but I have never used or seen it used. Do you know how long he will be like this?"

Harry shook his head. "It depends on the person and the amout of memories. Some people can take hours to process a few memories, others minutes to process thousands. He has to process about 25 years worth of memories, so it could be awhile."

"Very well. You two can go up to my office for our meeting. I'll meet you up there in a while. I'll sit here and wait abit and see if anything happens. If not i'll have someone bring him to our overnight holding cells."

The three watched silently as tears started leaking from Albus' eyes.

"We didn't want this even for him." Hermione said with a sad expression on her face.

"You may not have, 'Mione, but I sure did," Harry cut in. "That man put me in hell for the greater good and would have kept me there forever."

Hermione just sadly shook her head, looking at Amelia. "If he had just given Harry the love and affection that Harry was so desperately looking for, he would have had everything with Harry.

"When Harry came to Hogwarts at the age of 11, he was desperate for a caring voice and an adult he could trust. Dumbledore had everything then, but in his desire to secure it all, he lost it all." Harry now spoke. "I had nothing to lose when I began my campaign, something that to this day I am not proud of . Whether I lived or died, I would either be with my family or I would have ended the fear and pain for others.

"I had nothing to lose, and now I have gained everything."

They turned and left the now weeping former Headmaster on the 10th floor corridor while Amelia watched them go into the distance.

"Yes, Harry, you've gained it all," she finally said quietly as she sat down to wait the first clear moment for Dumbledore.

"You've gained it all."

FIN


End file.
